Stampede
by Cabriel
Summary: It had been four years since Ron disappeared but Kim still believed he would return. Now, a new threat has emerged and Kim needed help. She never thought it would come from a gunman wearing a red coat, fighting the war for love... and peace.
1. The Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and any characters in this series. Any material similar to this plot or story to other authors in is simply coincidental.

Stampede

Chapter I: The Loss

Courage sometimes escapes the hearts of the bravest of men. In Ron Stoppable's case, courage never reached him. He was not particularly courageous though he would do everything for his best friend.

Kim Possible.

But what he was thinking on doing scared him more than being caged with hundreds of rabid monkeys.

Taking a deep breath, the seventeen year-old blond caressed the small velvet box as if he was drawing strength from it. As if his future depended on it. In a sense, it did.

Unbeknownst to all, the content of the box was the first thing Ron bought when Bueno Nacho gave him his first royalties on his creation of the Naco. Since he had… squandered it, the money was going into his trust fund only to be transferred to him upon his twenty-first birthday.

And ever since junior prom, he had cause to use it. Smiling at himself, he pocketed the box only to find out that his pocket was full.

"Hey!" Rufus, the naked mole rat, complained as he carried the box over his head, glaring at Ron.

"Sorry, buddy," Ron smiled as he pocketed the box on his other pocket. "Didn't see you there." Rufus humped as he retreated back into the pocket. "Well, school's almost over. I got into Middleton U. so I could be with K.P. though we have different courses. Now what?" Indeed, Kim Possible had been accepted into Middleton University on a scholarship. Ron, much to Kim's surprise and joy, was accepted in the culinary arts in the same university. Ever since the prom, their relationship flourished much to the joy of their parents.

And the threat of being launched in a deep space probe never came up.

But now Ron was in a dilemma. Since they were starting college, Ron wanted to give something special for Kim. And all he thought was in his pocket.

"Though I may not be ready, I'm certain that this is the right path to take," with a nod, Ron checked himself in the mirror one last time and went out.

…/

Kim Possible sighed dreamily as she looked out of her window. The past few months with Ron were simply magical. Whoever thought that her best friend would turn out to be the best thing in her life?

Until the night of the prom, she never did.

He was always there and she did not see it. It was not that she did not see but she always thought of him as a friend. Now, more than ever, she couldn't think what she would do without him.

They were a team and she would not let anyone break them up.

A knock on her door told her that she had a visitor. Excitedly, she ran for the door and opened it, then giving the person who knocked a big hug.

"Hi Ron," she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi, K.P." he smiled dreamily at the kiss, though it was almost like a peck.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked as she got her jacket.

"You bet!" he said but suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped. "Or not," he sighed crestfallen.

"Not so the drama, Ron," Kim smiled apologetically and answered her Kimmunicator. "Go Wade."

"Sorry to cut your night out short Kim but something came up," Said the eleven-year-old tech guru.

"We haven't exactly gone out of the house yet," Ron sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry Ron," but Ron merely waved.

"There's always next time," Ron gripped the box in his pocket and sighed. Perhaps next time he had more courage.

"So Wade," Kim's eyebrows drew together. "What's the sitch?"

…/

Kim and Ron, now in their mission clothes, entered a highly secret facility to stop Dr. Drakken from stealing another device.

"If the labs are top secret, how are they finding out about it?" Ron asked mostly to himself. "Why not call it "Every Mad Criminal Knows"?" Kim fought the urge to giggle. Ron could always make her smile and she was glad of it.

"Hush, Ron," Kim smiled. "We're almost there."

"It's about time," Ron sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Ron! This is not the time for food," Kim admonished. She had seen him finish a Grande sized burrito not fifteen minutes ago and now he was hungry again?

"Can't helped it," Ron sighed as he followed her, trying to keep his voice down.

"When we get back, I'll treat you," Kim promised, perking Ron up.

"Anyway, what's the mission about?" Ron asked.

"I don't really know. Wade said that our contact will be waiting for us," she said but was doubtful. If someone needed their help, why did the stay in the shadows?

"Who exactly needed our help," Ron asked but stopped as he saw a familiar black and green ensemble that only one person wore.

"Shego," Kim was on the defensive but Shego merely scoffed and waved her hand as if dismissing her gesture.

"You're late," Shego complained as she motioned them to follow her. "Drakken's about to do something and it'll be bad for all of us if he's not stopped."

"Hold it!" Kim said in a harsh whisper. "What makes you think that we're going to follow you? This could be a trap." Shego paused for a second and turned to face Kim with a smirk.

"Princess, if this were a trap, you would have already fallen into it," turning around, she continued on her way, expecting Kim and Ron to follow.

"She does have a point, Kim," Ron said as he braved his reluctance and followed Shego. Sighing, Kim realized that he was right and fell into step behind him. Also, she was curious as to what Shego had to say. However, she was still on her guard. Nothing added up. Why would Shego call Team Possible to foil Dr. Drakken's plans, whatever they are? So many questions in her mind and so little to go on.

And one nagging question kept her wondering.

What was Ron checking in his pocket every so often?

… … …

Ron Stoppable was worried.

Sure, they were in a mission. Yes, he was following his beloved's arch-nemesis to God knows where. And the pathway Shego was leading them seemed to get creepier by the moment. Positive that whatever Shego told them would not be good.

But those seemed trivial to him at the moment. His worries were far more important than at that he mentioned.

Ron was worried that he could lose the velvet box in his pants.

Every now and then he checked whether the box was still in his pocket. Inwardly, he berated himself. What made him bring it in the first place? It should be safer in his room or in Kim's room but instead he brought it with him.

He felt like an idiot for doing it.

Glancing at Kim, he caught her looking at him strangely. It was like she was figuring out a puzzle that she did not understand. Inwardly, he prayed that she was figuring out what was Dr. Drakken up to and not what was up with him.

No such luck. Ron knew that Kim was contemplating on his odd behavior and not on the mission. If she continued, Ron might tell her then and there anything she asked. The only thing that Ron could not stand other than the patented 'Kim Possible Puppy Dog Pout' was her being angry with him.

Ron tried to divert Kim's attention and he did it by talking to Shego.

"What's Drakken's plan this time?" he asked, not losing a step. Shego didn't answer, instead she just glanced back with a sad look on her face. This took him by surprise, usually she would laugh, or smirk, or banter but just then, he saw sadness, sorrow, and pain. He was pretty sure that Kim saw it too. It wasn't really hard to miss it. It was there, plastered on her face in plain view.

Never had Kim seen Shego wear her emotions on her sleeves. The sadness was heartfelt, Kim could see it in her eyes. This was not a trick. If it was then Shego must be one hell of an actress.

"He's trying to summon something across dimensions," Shego quietly said. Kim didn't buy it. If that was the plan, then why was Shego so sad.

"How?" Kim heard Ron ask. Looking at her best friend, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Sometimes, Ron was so thick he lacked tact but seeing Shego's face Kim knew that the question did not affect her. How could it since it did not touch something sensitive?

Did it? Kim wondered as she waited for an explanation.

"I'll tell you all the details when we get back to camp," Shego said making both teens wonder.

"Camp? What camp?" Ron asked but when he crossed and archway, his jaw dropped. It was a large cavern, dark, damp and creepy for his taste. It had a sense of awe and a sense of danger attached to it. Formed by nature, the cave was a marvel on its own. Crystal ores glittered from the light of Shego's camp, reflecting some of it back causing a beautiful display of lights.

Ron heard Kim gasp in the same wonder he experienced. If Ron brought a camera, he would start taking pictures.

"Hey Princess! Sidekick! I don't have all day," Shego said causing the two teens to look. In the middle of the cavern was a tent with Shego's pattern. It was large enough for people to stand but not enough to consider a burden.

When they entered inside, it was almost Spartan. Two cots, a table and a laptop computer were the only things inside. Shego clearly didn't want to stay long.

"What do you want, Shego?" Kim asked as the pale skinned woman sat on one of the cots.

"Simple," she smiled in her usual way but it lacked the snide she usually had. "I want you to stop Dr. Drakken."

"Why?" Ron asked clearly puzzled by this request. "I mean, it's not like he became insane and started plotting to destroy the world instead to rule it."

"Oh, he wanted to rule the world alright," Shego looked at him with sad eyes. The immense sorrow could be felt even through Ron's density, which was quite a feat. "But Drew intends to destroy it first."

"He must be crazier than usual," Kim said, shocked at what Shego said. She could not believe that Dr. Drakken, a villain that he was, could destroy something he wanted to conquer. No sane man would want to rule a dead world.

"Crazy is an understatement," Shego said as she booted her computer. "Insane is saying it lightly. Dr. D. is way beyond. He stole the Pandimentional Vortex Inducer and hooked it up through something that opens portals. He made me get it from Justine Flanners. You know, the same thing that transported that monster D. N. Amy created for him."

"I remember," Kim said, shaking her head in memory. When Mr. Barkin turned on the portal, that same monster was released. It took her and Justine half of the day to trap the monster again.

"This time, he's planning on something more sinister," Shego's computer showed the schematics of a laboratory and by Ron's estimate it was complex.

"He plans to retrieve, capture and control various creatures from other dimensions. So far he had retrieved none but that would change. In one hour he's going to test his new machine and retrieve a creature. If it's worthy enough, he'll use it for his plan."

"And if it isn't, he'll throw it back?" Ron asked hopefully. But the graveness in Shego's eyes told him all.

"Dissection," she said ruefully.

"Why did you call us?" Kim asked. The question was bothering her ever since she knew the Shego had called them. Something was not right.

"Global Justice thinks it's a prank or a trap. Trust me, I tried to convince them but they don't think Drakken's got the guts and the brains to pull it off. You, on the other hand, would give me the benefit of the doubt. I was not sure it would work as well but I took the chance. This is far beyond good vs. bad. It's about salvation and damnation, Kimmie. Drakken's giving it his all and he would expect all. The world or destruction. That simple and that complicated."

"What's in it for you?" Kim asked warily. Shego never acts unless there's something in exchange.

"If a said I wanted nothing, you would not believe me. So I'll settle with a pardon from Global Justice. A fresh start," judging from her voice, Shego was sincere. But how sincere, Kim wondered.

"What about it Ron?" Kim asked her best friend who just shrugged and smiled.

"Honestly, KP? I think she's on the level. But I don't think GJ would honor it. She _is_ wanted in eleven countries," Kim nodded in agreement. Getting a pardon for Shego would be a miracle.

"I can't promise anything Shego," Kim's voice showed deep regret. She knew there was still some good in her and maybe a fresh start was all she needed.

"Just promise me you'll try your best, Princess. That's all I ask," Truly she did not expect more. It was hard for her to place her fate to her enemy but if that was needed to ensure her cooperation, Shego must do what she must.

"That I can promise," Kim offered her hand and Shego grasped it in a pact of trust.

"So…" Ron watched the two women with a smile. Sure there was doubt that this could turn into a friendship but it was a start. "How do we foil Drakken's plan?"

…

Drew Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, adjusted the calculations to his device and smirked in satisfaction. His device was ready. Encased in a thick glass dome was the Pandimensional Vortex Portal Inducer. A machine capable of tearing through known universe and time.

"Soon, everyone will bow down to my genius!" he gloated to no one in particular. It was hard to contrive his master plan and harder yet to convince Shego to help him, in fact she downright refused. And if she hadn't escaped, he would have taught her a lesson she would never forget.

Without waiting for another second, he turned on the device. Immediately he had results. A small tear in the fabric of space and time could be seen right in front of him. Laughing in triumph, he did not notice three individuals closing in on him.

"This stops now, Dr. Drakken!" Kim Possible said as she faced the mad scientist.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken shouted in surprise and what surprised him more was the individual beside her. "SHEGO!"

"Sorry Doc, but you've gone too far this time," Shego smiled. She always wanted to say that to her former employer.

"Hellooo! What about me?" Ron frowned as he looked at the blue skinned villain.

"The buffoon," Drakken grumbled unimpressively as he face the two women again.

"Oh, man! He forgot again!" Ron complained, throwing his arms up in futility. "Guess I'll need to make him remember."

"Oh I don't think so," Drakken said with a sinister look. It was not his usual goofy 'evil villain' look but a more darker and deadlier gaze. Shego was right, he was beyond insane. "Synthodrones! Attack!" ten massive humanoids approached the three wearing Drakken's henchman uniform. Kim and Shego smiled at each other and poised for attack.

"I could take five in an instant," Shego bragged as she glared at the drones.

"Anything you can do I can do better," Kim smiled in competition.

"Oh, really?" Shego smirked as she attacked the closest drone. Kim agilely evaded and fought the one closest to her and tore its uniform, spilling the liquid that filled them.

"Okay, maybe you're better at cooking than I am," she sighed as she tore another drone into liquid mush.

"When this is over, I'll teach you," Shego said as she blasted two drones at once.

"I don't think Ron would take that kindly," Kim smiled at the offer as she kicked another drone towards a vat of acid that was conveniently lying around. "He's the chef in the team."

"Then we'll swap recipes," Shego smiled as she blasted the remaining drones into a crisp. "I win Kimmie."

"Lucky shot," Kim retorted but was glad that she was working with Shego once again. But before she could contemplate on their partnership, she heard Ron shout out in warning. Suddenly both women were suddenly struck by a powerful beam, knocking them unconscious.

…

"KIM! LOOK OUT!" Ron shouted but it was too late. He saw Drakken aimed a large laser cannon towards Kim and Shego and was not quick enough to stop him. He watched as his best friend was thrown by the force. Not even her battle suit could protect her.

"Even if you could stop me it's too late," Dr. Drakken told him as he aimed the cannon at Ron. "The vortex will reach critical in two minutes and there's nothing you could do to stop it!"

"But I could try," Ron said as he saw Drakken charge his cannon. Instinctively, he reached for his grappling gun at his waist and fired. All those time in the arcade playing western shootout paid off. The hook struck the cannon in the barrel, jamming the firing mechanism, causing the cannon to overload.

Without warning, the cannon exploded throwing Drakken away from the machine's console.

Immediately, not caring where Drakken had landed, Ron ran for Kim and knelt beside her.

"Kim? KP? Talk to me!" he checked for a pulse and thanked God that she was all right. Looking up, he saw Shego, groggily getting on her feet and walking towards them.

"Is she Okay?" Shego winced in pain as she asked.

"She'll be fine," Ron said as he looked at the tear the machine made. It was getting bigger by the moment. Realizing that it may destroy them all, Ron took Kim's Kimmunicator from her battle suit's pocket and called Wade.

"Kim?" Wade frowned in concern. "I can't see you." Looking at the Kimmunicator, Ron noticed that it was cracked in some places.

"Wade, Ron here. Listen, the Kimmunicator is damaged I could see you but I don't think you could see me. And I think the thing Drakken made is going critical."

"That's bad. How's Kim?"

"Unconscious."

"Shego?"

"Not in a position to do anything," Ron sighed almost at the same time that Wade did.

"Then you'd better do it," Wade said as Ron watched him type in his computer fast.

"Okay," Ron said with uncertainty.

"Ron, there's no way to say this but…" Seeing the look in Wade's eyes, he knew.

"One sec, Wade," Ron took the velvet box from his pocket and gripped it firmly. "And I was going to ask her." Shego frowned as she looked at the box and suddenly sighed.

"I'll do it," Shego said but just then, her knees gave and she fell to the ground. Rom was touched by the gesture and touched her shoulder in comfort.

"You can't even stand," he said as he placed the box in Kim's pocket. Leaning down, he kissed Kim softly on her lips and sighed as he stood up. "If you're going straight I have a favor to ask. Take care of Kim for me."

"Oh no," Shego shook her head even though it took her a great effort not to wince. "You're not leaving this piece of baggage at my feet." Ron chuckled and smiled. Somehow he knew that her refusal was covering for an emotion of pain. Surprised that Shego would not let him go and had the heart to care, Ron touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. Seeing the determination in his eyes, all Shego could do was nod.

"Thanks," he said.

Kim stirred making Ron lean towards her. Kim smiled as she saw his face. Her only comfort in her pain.

"Hey you," Kim said as she took his hand which he squeezed affectionately.

"I love you," Ron blurted out all too sudden making Kim smile.

"And I love you," she returned. Seeing his smile made her world.

"I need to ask you something when I get back," Ron said with a soft smile.

"Going somewhere?" Kim was blinking her eyes, fighting to stay awake.

"I'm going to save to world," Ron said dramatically, even posing like a hero.

"Then I'll wait for you," Kim said in a promise. "Even if it would take you a millennia, I'll wait." Kim closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.

"I'll hold you for that," Ron said as he stood up and walked towards the console.

"Go Wade," he talked into the Kimmunicator with all the courage he could muster. Ron laughed at himself. Where was this courage when he wanted to ask her his question?

"There is no safe way to turn the machine off," Wade said sadly, knowing full well what would happen. "You need to get to the console and program the machine to shut down."

"Sounds simple enough," Ron said but he knew it was not that simple. It never was.

"Due to the close proximity of the portal to the machine, when it closes you will be sucked into it," Wade said, fighting the worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine Wade," Ron said. He was already at the console, looking at the panel and had no idea what to do.

"I'll walk you through it," Wade said and began to tell Ron what to do. Ron looked back once to see if Kim was all right. Surprisingly, he found Shego protecting Kim with her body from the debris that were flying around due to the portal that was inches from Ron.

"Would Kim and Shego get sucked in the vortex as well?" Ron asked worriedly as he plugged the final connection.

"They are out of range," Wade said, looking glum. "And we can't use a remote control since the vortex creates a lot of electromagnetic interference. Ron…"

"I know Wade," Ron smiled softly and turned on the machine. "I hope Rufus will be okay without me for a while."

"You didn't bring him?" Wade asked.

"I left him with Jim and Tim. I bet the poor guy's worried," Ron felt the pull of the vortex and sighed. "I guess this is it."

"Ron…" Wade asked tentatively. "You weren't asking her to… you know…"

"I was," a single tear ran down his cheek. "And I will."

"See you later Ron," Wade said and Ron turned off the Kimmunicator and pocketed it.

"Wait for me KP," Ron said and let himself be pulled into the vortex. With a force that was stronger than anything imaginable, everything within a five meter radius was sucked in.

And when the vortex closed, all was left was silence.

…

It had been a few hours before Kim realized what had happened. She was looking at the velvet box that Ron placed in her pocket. Shego was beside her, silent and supportive in her own way. Two GJ agents were behind in a respective distance. Shego surrendered as soon as Global Justice entered the facility and took a battered Drakken away.

She couldn't believe Ron was gone. There were so many things she needed to tell him and she missed the chance.

"Relax Princess," Shego smirked as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your boyfriend has a stubborn streak. He'll come back. And you did promise to wait."

"What if he's…" Kim really didn't want to think about it but she must face reality.

"Don't go there, Kimmie," Shego admonished severely. "He's alive and he wanted to ask you something. And it's probably connected to that little box. The question is Kimmie, will you wait?" Stunned by the admonishment, Kim was speechless. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box and froze.

Inside was a diamond ring in the center of the box. The diamond was surrounded by a set of emeralds that matched her eyes.

Taken back, she realized the question he was going to ask. Taking out the ring, she placed it in her left ring finger.

And she would wait for as long as it takes.

…

Next chapter: Four years have passed and the world was in danger again, Kim and her temporary partner went to save the day only to be trapped by an old foe only to be saved by a wandering gunman in a red coat who just came home.


	2. The Wandering Gunman

Chapter II: The Wandering Gunman

_Four years later_

It had been said that absence made the heart grow fonder. A special yearning for that special someone who was away. Yearning to be together, yearning to be held.

Kim yearned to be complete.

Kim Possible was sitting by the window of her room, looking at the quiet night lighted by the moon. She sighed as she rubbed her diamond ring fondly like she was getting comfort from it. For the past four years, it was the only thing that kept her sane in an insane world. It was the only thing that gave her hope. It was the only thing that made her believe.

Believe that her beloved would return to her.

"Your mind wandering in the clouds again, Princess?" Kim's temporary partner, as she named herself, saw the sad, yearning glow in her eyes. She sighed at her when she saw Kim's expression. Every so often, about every time she saw the redhead in a quiet moment, she would rub the ring as if hoping that she would produce Ron Stoppable if she rubbed hard enough.

"My mind's not in the clouds, Shego," Kim stuck out a tongue to the former villain, letting her know that she was not over nostalgic. Admittedly, she may have been too out of it that she lost focus. But when she was in focus, she was the same Kim Possible who constantly saved the world, sometimes even better.

Shego, wearing a casual variation of her suit, didn't believe the heroine. She would not directly lie but she could be subtle at times, evading the question at others.

Shego, after the fiasco with the Transdimentional Vortex Inducer, which what Kim called the monstrosity Drakken built, was given a fair trial. With Kim's pleas and the support of Dr. Director, although reluctantly, and days of reasoning, the governments of the eleven countries agreed to pardon Shego. However, she was placed on probation under the custody of Global Justice.

For three and a half years, Shego helped Kim in her missions, watching over her like a mother hen. A promise she made. She still retained her haughty attitude but Kim knew that was a shield for her emotions, which she rarely shows.

The only time Kim saw her cry was when she gave her a surprise birthday dinner three years ago. Touched by the thoughtfulness, Shego broke down and cried on Kim's shoulders. However, though if asked will be denied, Shego was happy to be given a second chance.

"You can't fool me, Kimmie. Your thoughts are in a completely different dimension," Shego said as she filed her nails. Kim sighed as she returned to rubbing her ring. She knew that the black haired woman nailed it in the center. For the last four years, they had gotten to know each other pretty well. Kim knew that Shego would want her to get on with her life and Shego knew that if she had made that comment she would get a hard glare from her.

It made bantering rather boring.

"He's still alive. He promised that he would return," Kim said as she closed her blinds and went to her bed. Entering the warm covers of her bed, she sighed as she tried to sleep. Shego merely shook her head and turned the light off. As she entered her own bed, she sighed as she remembered the adventures and misadventures she had since she became a part of Team Possible.

It was, at first, a way for Shego to pay for her crimes. Global Justice knew that Shego had the potential to make a difference and recruited her as one of their agents, on probation of course. She was forced to do something she had not done in a long while, to help the people. To add insult to injury, at least that's what Shego called it, she was assigned to be Kim Possible's Partner until Ron returned or until the probation was lifted.

The probation was lifted six months ago.

Instead of returning to headquarters for reassignment, Shego, with Dr. Director's approval, stayed with Kim.

And Kim still did not know why.

Kim was glad of the company. She and Shego became close friends, Wade called it a miracle that they survived that long. Of course there was still bickering, and teasing and the occasional sparring but they had become almost inseparable.

Much to the initial disbelief of others, Kim and Shego had formed a rapport and with constant exposure to each other they knew each other's sensitivities.

"You know Kimmie, even though you are waiting doesn't mean that you should put your social life on hold," Shego said in the darkness of the room.

"Hello. I have a social life," Kim defended. "I go out."

"Yeah, right. Like going to the mall is 'going out'. I mean living life to the fullest. Meet new people and such," Shego had been trying to get Kim to enjoy her life more and not mope around sighing all the time.

"I meet new people everyday," Kim said, frowning. She did not like where this conversation was headed.

"In missions," Shego let out some air in frustration. "I mean, would it hurt to see some cute guys once in a while?"

"Yes," Kim sighed softly. For her, even thinking about boys made her feel guilty. If the man was not Ron, he did not measure up.

"Okay," Shego frowned, thoughtfully. And then, she had an idea. "What about an all girls night out? I think your friends are not afraid of me anymore." The idea had some merit. Admittedly, Kim did feel a little down, even bored. Maybe a night out with just the girls would just be the thing.

"Perhaps," Kim smiled at Shego's attempt to cheer her up. "Okay. You win. When, and where?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, right? What about we do it tomorrow night. That way, if we get hammered, we have the whole Saturday to relax," Shego said as she turned on her desk lamp and scribbled in a pad paper. "Let's invite… Club Banana girl, the ditz and maybe ninja girl as well."

"Monique, Tara and Yori?" Kim was puzzled by her selection. Monique she could understand, but Tara and Yori? Strangely, Shego had a blooming friendship with Tara. They met when Shego was settling in. On orders from GJ, which she despised, Shego was to live with Kim. Dr. Director thought it would be a good way to develop trust. "And Tara's not a ditz." Though blond and a cheerleader, she was not one of the stereotypes portrayed by people. She was, surprisingly, intelligent and viewed the world with an open mind. She had to be since she saw Ron's true worth.

Yori, on the other hand, was vengeful. The Japanese girl had blamed Ron's disappearance on Shego, despite Kim's claim that the pale skinned woman had nothing to do with it. It took Shego and Yori 24 hours to settle their differences.

Twenty-four hours of nonstop combat. After their 'discussion', GJ had to renovate their training facility. A reminder for Kim not to get on their nerves. Calling a truce, Kim forgot who called it, Yori and Shego saw each other with a light of respect. Though Yori, who was sleeping in the Possible's residence, kept an eye on Shego. And to do that, she asked Kim to be a member of team possible.

With a smile, Kim agreed.

"Okay," Kim sighed as she nodded to Shego. "But where?"

"It's a surprise," Shego grinned mischievously making Kim very nervous. She knew Shego was planning on something and she knew she may not like it.

"Fine, but no fighting," Kim sighed and settled back on bed. "And no one's getting hammered! You know what happened the last time you got drunk." Shego frowned in thought, contemplating the question.

"I can't remember," she finally said curiously. "What happened?"

"Never mind!" Kim felt herself blush at the memory. With Shego drunk, you didn't know what she had on her mind until she opened her mouth.

"Okay then," Shego smiled as she turned off her desk lamp. "Goodnight, Kimmie."

"Goodnight Shego," Kim yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight… Yori."

"Goodnight, Possible-san," said a respectful voice making Shego groan.

"You're still awake?" Shego asked, not really interested in an answer.

"Until Stoppable-san returns and tells me that you had nothing to do with his disappearance, I will keep my vigilance," the ninja girl said with determination.

"No arguing tonight," Kim said firmly and added in a more softer tone, "Yori, Ron's coming back. I could feel it." Sensing Yori's satisfaction, Kim smiled and when everything calmed down, she fell asleep.

…

_The Next Day_

Wandering souls never rest until they find what they were looking for. Searching for treasure or searching for love or even searching for the way home. Risk takers, they were seldom timid and always jumped ahead may be it a chance or a hope, they'll jump.

It was at sunset when it happened. The red-orange sky suddenly tore open. A controlled vortex emerged and from that hole something was thrown out of it and landed on the pavement with a lout thud. It was a brown, leather duffle bag. Following the bag, another object exited the vortex. This time, it was human.

Standing at six feet, this person had a confident posture, as if he could take any challenge. Wearing brown combat boots that no one in Earth had ever seen such design, the man tested the ground to see if it was solid enough. Covering the man was a red, double breasted trench coat which he buttoned up. The collar acted like a shield to the elements and could cover the man's lower face. However, the left sleeve of the coat was missing and the man's left arm and hand was covered in leather.

The man was wearing round, yellow-orange sunglasses, protecting his eyes from the setting sun as he looked around his surroundings. His face, were there were once freckles were now free of them. His hair was blond but longer than he had worn them when he was in his teens. All standing straight up, it gave him a character of coolness.

Suddenly, a large object came from the vortex, hurling towards him. The man's eyes widened in surprise and even shouted his shock as the large object struck him, toppling him over. Without looking at the object, the man knew what it was.

It was a large cross that was covered in white canvas and tied by a set of leather straps. The cross was almost as tall as he was, even taller.

Then, the man heard footsteps. Without looking up, he knew who it was.

It was the owner of the object.

"Beautiful," the newcomer said as he appreciated his surroundings. "Praise the Lord for the abundance of life." The newcomer was as tall as the man in red. He was wearing leather shoes and a blue suit. His white shirt underneath his suit was partially opened. His cufflinks were shaped as crosses and were silver. His eyes were covered in dark, designer glasses, which were covering a delighted eye at what he was seeing. His wavy, dark brown hair swayed with the wind as it gently caressed his form.

"Nice of you to appreciate beauty," the man in red said in a strained voice. "BUT COULD YOU GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" the man in blue smirked and lifted the cross with one hand and swung it over his shoulder. The man in red took a deep breath and stood. "You almost killed me, you moron!"

"Oh please," the man in blue scoffed at the accusation. "I couldn't kill you back there, what makes you think I could kill you here?" Sighing, the man in red noted his point and took out a green box from his coat and pressed a button. The vortex suddenly vanished leaving the sky clear again.

"What made you dress like that and bring this monstrosity with you?" the man in red said indicating the large cross.

"Aunt Meryl made these clothes for me and Aunt Millie made me take this," he shrugged the shoulder with the cross. "Uncle Vash didn't mind, especially when I told him that I would accompany you back home." He looked around and gave the man in red a doubtful look. "This is home, isn't it?"

The man in red smirked as he picked up his duffle and walked to the nearest phone booth. The then took the phonebook and scanned the names in it.

"I think so," the man in red said as he found the names he was looking for. He then walked towards the nearest garbage can and pulled out a discarded newspaper. "Middleton Post," he smiled triumphantly. "Boo-yah. I think we got it right."

"Where are we?" the man in blue asked as he looked at the surrounding buildings and found one with a prominent red cross. "You said her mother was a doctor?"

"A brain surgeon," the man in red nodded. "Shall we try there?" his companion nodded and they walked towards the hospital. As they reached the building, the man in red took a deep breath and looked at his companion.

"I'll ask around," he said and entered the building. The man in blue was astounded by the sights. There were trees everywhere! Where he came from the only greens he saw was in a greenhouse since trees seldom survive the scorching heat.

His friend's home was different from where he grew up. Here, everything was filled with life, back there everyone was fighting to survive in the desert. Looking at the sunset, he was astonished to see only _one_ sun. Where he lived there were _two_ suns.

He may like the change.

The man in red exited the building with a hopeful smile. The man in blue wondered why he was smiling.

"I just missed her but I am certain of one thing."

"What's that?" the man in blue asked.

"That I'm back in MIDDLETON!" he jumped, not caring who saw him. "BOO-YAH!"

"Alright, where to?" the man in blue was happy to see his friend smile genuinely in a long time. It was like the weight of the world lifted from within him.

"Well, first I need to call the 'rents," the man in red said as he walked the now familiar street. "Then go to meet _her_," the man in blue knew whom she was talking about. For the past four years, he had heard nothing from his lips but that girl's name.

"Why not go to _her_ first before going to your parents' house," the main in blue suggested making his friend's face brighter than before.

"Good call," the man in red suddenly sighed and slumped his shoulders. "But I called from the hospital, I only got their machine."

"Why not call another friend," the man in blue said as he tapped his friend's pocket. The man in red smiled as he took out the green palmtop and took a deep breath.

"Cross your fingers," he said and pressed the call button.

… …

Wade Load, boy genius and tech Guru was monitoring Kim's website where two strange things happened.

One, a tracking device suddenly activated. It was weak and the frequency was older but it was one of his. Two, his communicator beeped. It was from a Kimmunicator however it was also operating with the old frequency. Immediately thinking that it was a trap, Wade tracked the signal. But then, something was nagging him.

Checking the frequency, he matched it up through his database and when he saw were the tracking device was supposed to go, his jaw dropped.

"Can it be?" Wade's scan in the Kimmunicator was finished and the location of the Kimmunicator matched the location of the tracking chip. In a hopeful hunch, he checked the frequency and then hacked into the Kimmunicator to get its serial number. Sure enough, the numbers matched to a Kimmunicator that a friend took with him while he save the world.

Near tears, the teen genius pressed the answer button.

The tears fell when he heard the voice, though matured, of a friend.

… …

"You have got to be kidding me," Kim groaned as Shego led her, Monique, Tara, Yori and Mrs. Possible in one of the strip bars in Lowerton. Monique couldn't help but ogle at the gorgeous bods that served drinks though Yori had a hard time looking at the men around. The establishment only had female patrons and by the look at the bouncer's face, Shego was a reagular.

"I don't know Shego," Mrs. Possible blushed as she watched the performer on stage strip. "I don't think James would appreciate knowing that I set foot in a place like this."

"He doesn't have to know," Shego smiled as she nodded to the cute bartender. "And besides, when was the last time you went to a place like this?"

"My bachelorette party," Mrs. Possible sighed. When she designated herself as the girls' chaperone, she never expected something like this.

"My, my. Look at all the potential in here," Monique licked her lips as she watched the man on the stage perform.

"I think these guys are bigger than Brick," Tara giggled as she followed Monique's gaze.

"You actually seen little Brick," Monique gleamed in mischief. "Spill girl!"

"No one's spilling anything," Shego had the same smile on her features. "Not until we could all hear."

"I never thought that American men have, how do you say, larger tools?" Yori blushed further as she saw the skimpy outfits the waiters wore.

"Equipments," Shego corrected her. "My, my. Pretty little ninja girl is not that innocent after all," she smiled, earning her a reprimand from Kim.

"Shego!" Kim frowned at her. "When I agreed to this night out, I never thought that you would bring me to a strip club!"

"Well I thought it would cure your loneliness, Kimmie," Shego said with a mischievous smile. Growling, Kim turned away and stormed out of the establishment. Sighing, Shego followed, as well as Mrs. Possible, Tara, Yori and Monique.

It was easy to find Kim, she was leaning on her mother's car that was parked not far form the establishment. Shego reached her first. Kim prepared for more teasing but was not prepared for what happened next.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie," Shego said sincerely. "I never thought…"

"Next time please respect my feelings," Kim said in a tired voice. "I never wanted to see naked men."

"Uh huh," Monique teased as she, Tara, Mrs. Possible and Yori reached them. "You only want to see only _one_ naked man." Kim suddenly blushed deeper than her hair color.

"It's okay, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said, comforting her daughter. "Maybe we should go to someplace a little… wholesome."

"Not that wholesome," Shego said and tried to redeem herself. "If you're not that hungry, there's a restaurant in Upperton that screams class."

"Okay, I'm game," Kim said, smiling. "But you're paying the tab."

"Ah, my arch-nemesis and my former sidekick together. Thank you for saving the time to find you," came a voice in the shadows. "Kim and Shego recognized the voice and turned to face him. He was wearing his usual blue uniform and was walking casually toward the light.

"Dr. Drakken," Kim's brows frowned in anger. He was the reason for Ron's disappearance and she would not forgive that.

"Hey, Dr. D," Shego waved sarcastically. "What have you been up to?"

Suddenly, a large robot appeared out of the darkness, gleaming with evil. Kim studied the robot, one of its arms was thinner than the other and had a cord from its waist tied to the elbow. It also carried a boomerang the length of a car.

The robot suddenly raised the arm and pressed a button on its hip, throwing the boomerang at a faster and stronger force.

"Everyone, down!" Kim shouted as she and the rest of the girls ducked for cover. The boomerang sliced the roofs of the cars cleanly and it returned to its owner.

"Like it, huh?" Dr. Drakken smiled. "The force of the throw increases when the rope retracts."

"We could take it," Shego said as her hands glowed green.

Kim got her Kimmunicator out and hit the call button. "Wade, Drakken's attacking us. I need a scan of the robot he made and find weaknesses."

"I'm on it," Wade said as he typed. Kim was confused to see the boy's eyes. It was like he was crying. "It's almost indestructible. You need to take out the boomerang arm first."

"Seems simple enough," Shego said as she began to attack, suddenly the robot's other arm transformed into a cannon and aimed it at Shego. Seeing the attack, Shego tried to avoid it when it fired, it scorched the end of her dress as she tumbled back to regroup.

"Okay, not that simple," Shego said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Kim, help's on the way," Wade said confidently.

"I don't think the cops are going to do much good," Mrs. Possible said as she surveyed the destruction.

"You are the one who made Stoppable-san disappear," Yori brought out her metal fans and took a defensive pose. "I will not forgive you!"

"Oh please, spare you your dramatics," Drakken smirked as the robot prepared to attack.

Just then, Kim saw something astonishing.

From behind the robot a man in red took the cable of the boomerang arm and wrapped it around the robot's body. He then struck the mechanism and the cable tightened around its body, causing it to crush onto itself and malfunction.

"NOW!" Shego screamed as she struck the robot with her plasma blast, toppling it over. As soon as it started, it was over.

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that…" Dr. Drakken said as he disappeared into the night. "But you're not!"

"He is a sore loser, no?" Yori smiled, amazed by the quick moves of the man in red. The stranger had his hands on his legs as he leaned and quickly took deep breaths.

"You've got some moves, stranger," Shego said in appreciation. Kim merely looked at the man. There was something familiar about him. Something that made her heart race.

"It couldn't be," Kim muttered in awe.

"I thought I was going to die," said the man in red in relief. The women blinked all at once. His voice was familiar but was mature. It was slightly deeper but held a tone of laughter.

"You got here in the nick of time," Tara said, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face.

Like some unseen force pulling her, Kim inched her way towards the stranger. The stranger straightened up and looked at the downed robot.

"Man, that would be so _cool_ if it weren't trying to kill you ladies," the man said. Kim stopped at her tracks to process what she just heard.

_Please, God. Don't douse my hopes_, Kim thought as she stood there. Taking a deep breath, the man slowly turned to face her. Kim could have sworn that her heart stopped.

He changed. Gone was the geeky exterior but by the look from his eyes she knew that he was still in there. As well as something else. Longing, happiness and relief were in his eyes, his heart and his soul.

"Hi, KP," he said shyly, suddenly looking at the ground.

"Hey," she said, tears obstructing her vision. He was really there! He was not a figment of her imagination. He wasn't a dream. He was there!

"RON!" Kim shouted in glee as she ran towards him. With a soft smile, Ron Stoppable opened his arms as she embraced him with all the love, all her heart. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her red mane, murmuring her name in her ear.

All she said what her mind could say at that time.

"Welcome home."

……

Next Chapter: While Kim and Ron catch up, Shego met a rather unusual preacher.


	3. The Wandering Preacher

Chapter III: The Wandering Preacher

Legends said that humans were born with only half a soul. They spent their life searching for their other half to be complete. Searching for their soul mates.

And in the eyes of a preacher, he knew that two halves were joined. It was strange, to say the least. One moment he was accompanying a friend back to his own world and the next he followed him to save his beloved. He knew that he could keep up with Ron but there was fire in his friend's eyes that made him go faster than the preacher had ever seen him go before.

When he had reached the place, it was over. He found Ron in the arms of a beautiful woman, surrounded by women. It was not his place to interfere with a reunion.

A reunion of souls.

The preacher stayed in the shadows and lit a cigarette. He'll just have to wait.

… …

It felt good having Kim in his arms. No, not good. Heavenly. He had dreamed of that moment with her. Just him, her, under the stars, preferably alone, in front of a strip club… STRIP CLUB? Ron opened his eyes and looked at the building near them.

"Centaur Field?" he read the sign out loud making the women blush. Kim moaned in embarrassment. He was the last person in the world, save for her dad, to ever let known that she had been in a strip club. Granted, it had been only for a few moments but she did nonetheless.

"I could explain," she said, not letting go. Afraid that he would vanish again. Ron looked around to see familiar faces. He smiled as he reluctantly let Kim go to greet them.

"Hi, Yori," he said. The ninja gave him a big hug, tears were evident in her eyes.

"Stoppable-san, I have missed you so," she said. He could feel her pain and sorrow and looked at Kim. Smiling, Kim nodded giving him permission. Ron stroked Yori's hair, comforting her. In a moment, she had remembered herself and straightened up. "I am sorry, Stoppable-san," she blushed.

"I missed you too," he said sincerely. "Hey Monique. How's it hanging?"

"Same old, same old," she smiled. "You've become a stud," Kim, hearing the comment, looked at Ron. His body was well toned but not buff. It was like he was built for speed and agility rather than strength. Kim wondered what he had to go through.

"Hey Ron," Tara said, hugging him in turn. "Hey. I feel muscles," Kim and Yori blushed. They too felt it but were too shy to comment.

"Uh, yeah," Ron posed like a body builder. "Ron the man!"

"Don't get it all to your head, 'stud'," Kim smiled. She had missed his antics, his smile, his laughter… Hell, she missed _him_.

"Speaking of studs," Ron looked at the women curiously. "Why are you going into that?" he pointed at the club."

"Ron, we weren't going into that club," Kim said but failed to stop the blush in her cheeks.

"We just came _from_ it," Shego finally said after watching the reunion. "Finally! You're here! I should probably kill you for the hell you put me through," Kim knew that her bravado was a façade. Shego, in her own way, had missed Ron.

"Hell? What hell?" Ron asked. "You mean this club does that dominatrix thing? Shego, I thought you had tendencies but this? I never knew. Submissive or Dominant?"

"What?" Shego shouted at him, her hands glowing. "What makes you think I'm like that?" Ron blushed at the question.

"Chill girl," Monique giggled making Shego turn to her. "We always wondered where you kept your leathers."

"I am _not_ that type of person!" Shego huffed away.

"Where are you going, Shego?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, worried that the joke had gotten too far.

"I'm reporting the incident to GJ," she said grumpily. "And Stoppable? You'd better ask _someone close_ to you that question. The things I found in her closet…"

"Things? What things?" Ron asked dumbfounded by the comment. Kim, on the other hand, blushed to the roots of her hair. Monique and Tara giggled at Kim's blush. Yori also blushed since she knew what Shego was taking about. She had accidentally seen some _garments_ in Kim's closet that she, herself, would try on. Try on for Ron that was.

"Nothing, Ron," Kim said embarrassingly. _Nothing yet_. "And this was the first and only time. And I was tricked into it."

"I believe you," Ron smiled. "But seriously, KP, I'm kinda flattered. In a weird sense of way."

"Flattered?" Kim was surprised. Why should he be flattered?

"Well…" Ron took a deep breath and sighed. He noticed the ring for the first time and his heart melted. It was not located at the right for friendship but at the left. He felt ashamed. He thought she was over him, that she had found someone new. But seeing the ring made him feel like a heel for doubting her. "I'm flattered that you waited for me, Kim." At his words, Kim smiled.

"In Possible-san's defense, she had thought that the men inside did not _measure_ to your… Ron-ness," Yori said with a smile.

"Measure?" Ron asked obviously puzzled.

"She means that all of them came up… _short_," Monique grinned mischievously.

"She meant, Ron," Mrs. Possible needed to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. "That to Kim, you're the only one for her."

"Yeah, Ron," Kim smiled shyly as she hugged him softly.

"Thanks, KP," he said. Then, in a voice that only she could hear, he added, "And if you wanted man stripping in front of you, for the sake of our friendship, I'll do it." Kim was burning in embarrassment. Ron did not tease about something like that. Kim new he was serious and when she looked at his face, he was half dreading and half anticipating what her response would be.

"I'll let you know," Kim said with a relaxed smile, telling him that everything was okay.

"I have heard rumors of Stoppable-san's _greatness,_" Yori said to the other girls. "Some of the students were jealous, to say the least."

"Will you guys cut it out?" Ron said as he turned red as his coat. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

"I think girl's night out is postponed," Mrs. Possible said with a smile.

"So not," Tara said, her voice filled with mischief. "Let's continue this back at your place, Kim."

"Good idea," Mrs. Possible said. "If we could just lift the roof out of the car, we could go home." Ron blinked at this. He noticed the cars had their roofs sliced by Drakken's robot.

"Just one sec, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said. He crossed the street and entered the darkness. A moment had gone by, he remerged carrying a duffle bag and walked towards them. "Everything's set."

"So let's go home," Kim said as she took Ron's hand and led him away.

…

Shego sighed and hung up the payphone as she finished her report to Dr. Director. The commander of Global Justice was surprised that Dr. Drakken had attacked. She also sent some of her men to clean the place up. For some reason, Shego had _forgotten_ to inform her that Ron Stoppable was back. Scientists at Global Justice tried to replicate the technology that sent Ron to God-knows-where and failed. If they knew that he was back, they would badger him with information.

Shego decided to give the guy a break. He just came back to his beloved, for crying out loud. She sighed again and headed back. She had received word that Kim and the rest were on their way back to the Possible residence. Since it was along the way, she called them for a lift.

Waiting for her ride, Shego leaned against one of the lamppost and smiled. Ron Stoppable was back, and by the looks of him he could take care of himself.

"So the Buffoon is back," Shego mused as she shook her head. She was relieved that Ron was alive but was also confused. How did he get back? Where was he? What changed him? Indeed, Shego saw his eyes. Gone was the devil-may-care shine and was replaced by sorrow, longing and pain.

Ron Stoppable was a different man, though his antics told her otherwise. Sighing, she shook her head ruefully, trying to think things through.

"Being lost in the path is only temporary to a relentless soul," Shego's head snapped up when she heard the voice. Embarrassed that someone caught her in her most vulnerable, she frowned at the man that was standing in front of her.

The man was wearing a blue suit with silver crosses for cufflinks. Looking at his face, she blinked as felt her cheeks burn. He was easy in the eyes, laidback yet confident. What surprised her was that he was carrying a large cross on his shoulder.

"What about a restless mind?" Shego mumbled but frowned at him. "Just who are you anyway? Going to preach me about the good word?"

"Everyone needs Him at one point or another," the man said. "And you seem to have a burden to unload," the man let the cross down and leaned it on the wall. He then opened his satchel bag that he carried and smiled at her.

"That's why I brought…" he suddenly showed her a small box in the shape of a chapel, "This confessional! Where I hear your sins that burdens your soul. Usually, people put a coin here," he pointed at the bell tower, "And I'll listen. But for a pretty lady like you, I'll do it for free." The man suddenly found his chapel enveloped in green flames. Surprised for a second, he then sighed and callously threw the burning box away.

"So, we'll forgo the confessional," he said, his smile returned.

"I hate preachers," Shego growled, looking at him curiously. "Are you really a preacher?"

"I teach the word of God where I'm needed," he said as he slung his satchel over his shoulder. "And help the people when asked. It's my calling."

"To be a con artist?" Shego said in distrust. The man, to her surprise, laughed at her question.

"I do not _con_ anyone," he said with a smile. "Though I sometimes _persuade_ people for donation."

"For what?" Shego asked, beginning to take some interest on the man. Rare was a man that did not flinch after she burned something.

"For a good cause," he said, keeping his smile. "But for tonight, I only have ears for you." Shego was surprised, was this 'preacher', and she used the term loosely, hitting on her? Or was he sincere when he had said that he wanted to help. She couldn't tell but felt that it was more on both.

"If I wanted to unload something in my heart, you'll be the first to know," Shego said with a determined gaze.

"That's good to hear," the man said, staring at her. The way he stared almost made her blush. It was a look that appreciated beauty, like looking at the sunset or looking at a masterpiece. Never had she gotten that kind of attention. Most if the times it was a look of awe, and most was a look of lust.

But not him.

His was a look of serenity.

"What?" Shego asked, getting annoyed at the constant attention.

"As I live and breath, I never thought that the Holy One would create such a marvel," he said, almost to himself but Shego heard it, and it brought some color in her pale complexion.

"Are you trying to get into my good graces?" she asked, trying to salvage any type of control over her emotions. I barely worked.

The man didn't answer, instead he stood straight and offered her his hand.

"The name's Nicholas. Nicholas Wolfwood II," he introduced himself and gingerly Shego took the offered hand.

"Shego," she smirked. "The second? There's another one of you walking around?" Instantly, she regretted the question. From his eyes, she knew it was a hard subject to talk about.

"Unfortunately, no," he sighed. "I named myself after the man who changed my life. He was a priest helping orphans find themselves while he sought the world, bringing joy in children's lives."

"Was?" Shego whispered silently. "I'm sorry."

"He died helping a friend," Nicholas said smiling. "I think that's he's in a better place than that hellhole. It's a harsh place, where I come from. Everyone was trying to survive, though life is not that bad. It only gets complicated when darkness enters the hearts of men."

"You seem to know a lot about darkness in men's hearts," Shego said almost accusingly. But Nicholas only smiled and shook his head.

"Not that much," he admitted. "But the things I have seen could disturb the gentlest soul."

"What's with the cross?" Shego asked, trying to change the subject.

"Every man needs a symbol, a path and a beacon to draw strength from," he answered, glancing at the cross. "It is my burden to carry." Shego knew that it ran deeper than the man had said. But she left it be. Clearly, Nicholas didn't want to talk about it. Not yet in any sense.

"It was nice meeting you, Preacher," Shego said as she noticed a car coming from down the road. "I guess that I'll be seeing you."

"Probably," he smiled as he saw the car. "More than you think."

Shego frowned at his words. He was confident that their paths would cross again. What did he know that she didn't?

The car came up and the driver honked the horn, getting her attention. Looking at the car, Shego sighed at its appearance.

The Possible's station wagon was history. The entire roof was gone, probably a victim of Drakken's robot. The occupants looked at her eagerly, waiting for her.

"Come on, girl! We're waiting!" Monique said as she smiled at her and the preacher.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Shego muttered to herself and entered the front seat where Tara and Mrs. Possible were. Ron, Kim, Yori and Monique sat at the back. Shego noticed Ron's eyes, there's a twinkle of mischief in them. There's something he knew that amused him. Sighing, Shego turned to face the preacher but saw him picking up his burden and swinging it on his shoulder.

"I never thought that you'd have a harem, Outlaw," Nicholas said as he gazed at the occupants, smiling.

"I do not have a harem!" Ron said indignantly. "I'm a one woman guy!"

"One woman at a time, you mean," Nicholas teased making Ron blush. "I was merely jesting, Miss Possible," he said, smiling at her outraged look. "At least now I'd get some peace and quiet. Ron's like 'Kim this and Kim that' and 'I can't live without my KP'. At least now he could be less… reminiscent." Shego, though confused at what was happening, agreed. Kim was always forlorn and kept sighing Stoppable's name in her sleep.

"You know him?" Shego asked Ron, looking at Nicholas warily.

"He's my friend," Ron said with a smile.

"Care to join us?" Mrs. Possible asked invitingly. "It would be nice having one of Ron's friends along."

"Why not," Nicholas said. He placed the cross at the back, making the car's front slightly rise up. Entering the car, he sat at the back's floor since there seemed to be nowhere else to sit.

"Why is that thing so heavy?" Shego asked as Mrs. Possible shifted it to gear. Smiling, Nicholas looked at her and answered.

"Because it's full of mercy."

…

Hatred poisons the mind and a poisoned mind is unpredictable. A poisoned mind looses perception, it looses clarity and it looses itself in the mad thoughts of despair and hate.

Dr. Drakken's mind was beyond poisoned.

Infuriated that his plan did not work, he began another dastardly plan that would seal Kim Possible and her friends to their doom.

Not before taking them for his own.

… …

James Possible was glad that the house was relatively empty. Jim and Tim in their room, probably sleeping or playing video games, or, heaven forbid, tinkering with one of his rockets.

The women, though he learned to cherish the additions to his clan, were gone for the night. He liked Yori and respects Shego but there's a limit of being the man in a house filled with women. He simply wished that his wife, Anne, didn't have to play chaperone to the girls. They rarely have quality time on their own these days and he missed that.

What he really missed more was his Kimmie-cub's smile. Her smile had lost its luster ever since Ron disappeared. He wished that he could feel her joyous cheer one more time.

"Hi Daddy," Mr. Possible was jolted out of his thoughts when Kim entered the room with a bright smile in her face. She hugged her father tightly, much to his surprise, confusion and joy. Something must have happened. Something good.

"Hey Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible smiled in earnest. "You girls are early tonight." He noticed the girls entered his home with a satisfied smile, though Shego looked like he was annoyed at something.

"Damn Preacher," Shego muttered as she headed upstairs. "I'm off to bed."

"Wouldn't you want to know what happened?" Mrs. Possible asked to a tired looking Shego.

"I can't take much excitement," she said softly. In truth, she could not take to be with a certain man carrying a cross.

"What happened?" Mr. Possible asked, clearly confused at what the women were talking about.

"Good Evening, sir," a man suddenly entered bearing a large cross on his shoulders. "I'm Nicholas Wolfwood II," he extended a hand in greeting.

"James Possible," he took the hand and shook it.

"May God bless you and your family," Nicholas said with a smile. Was this what the girls were all giddy about? A man? Mr. Possible was about the give the Dr. Possible patented Black Hole Deep speech when he noticed another person standing behind Nicholas.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P.," said the stranger. Mr. Possible was taken back. There was only one person in the world that called him that. His jaw dropped when everything about his daughter's action fell into place.

"Ron?" Mr. Possible took a look at him and smile. "Ron!" he suddenly hugged Ron much to his surprise. Ron never expected him to hug him but he merely stood there and smiled.

"It's me, Mr. Dr. P." Ron said with a sigh. Releasing him from his hug, Mr. Possible cleared his throat and composed himself.

"I'm glad to see you Ron," Mr. Possible smiled as he led the boy towards the living room. "What happened? Where have you been?"

"No fair asking him, since we asked first," Tara said as she placed a couple of snacks on the living room table. "We're going to wait for everyone and I mean everyone."

"Come on, Shego-san. Everyone's waiting," Yori said as she pulled the reluctant Shego, who was wearing an oversized shirt and leggings underneath. She was about to go to bed when, to her annoyance and surprise, Yori dragged her from bed to hear Ron's story. For some reason, Yori sat her beside the preacher who was glad for her to join them.

"Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said shyly at Kim's mother. "Could I use your bathroom? I wanted to freshen up before I get too involved in this."

"Of course, dear," she smiled. "You remember the way."

"Thanks," Ron sighed as he grabbed his duffle and went towards the family bathroom.

"What about you? Don't you want to freshen up?" Shego looked at the Preacher with narrowed eyelids but the man smiled and shook his head.

"I took a decent bath before following Ron through the portal," Nicholas said as he received a bottle of refreshing cola from Mrs. Possible. "Ron, on the other hand, hasn't took a bath in nearly four days."

Kim suddenly stilled and smelled herself. "Funny, he didn't smell that bad. But since he's going to freshen up, maybe I should too."

"Using a different bathroom, no doubt," her father said in a warning tone. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose his baby girl sooner than he would like.

"Of course! Daddy, what did you take me for," with a huff she went upstairs to take a bath.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you say you _followed_ Ron, through the portal?" Monique asked and Nicholas gave her a smile.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I am not from this place you call home."

"Tell us about your home," Mrs. Possible asked kindly.

"Don't you want to know, Ms. Shego?" he asked rather playfully.

"Why would I want to know anything about you?" Shego said curtly, making the others gasp but Nicholas just laughed and shook his head.

"Because I want to know more about you," he said, whispering into her ear. Out loud, he smiled at his audience. "It would be unfair for Miss Possible not to hear this. Let us wait for them and maybe I shall start."

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Tara voiced what everyone was thinking.

… …

Ron Stoppable sighed as the cool spray of water from the overhead shower ran through his body, washing away the dirt, grime and his worries. It had been so long since he had taken a bath in Kim's home. He missed the scent from Kim's shampoo as he 'borrowed' some. To him, it was more relaxing than therapeutic scented candles.

And to be able to touch her again, was pure bliss.

If the ladies weren't there, he might have done something he would hardly regret though would prove embarrassing.

He was tempted to kiss her senseless.

But now that he's back, he would have ample time to do that and more.

Ron Stoppable would ask _the_ question.

But for now, being with her was enough.

Ron took a deep breath, inhaling her fragrance on him and sighed. He reached out for a towel. He started to dry himself as he looked into the mirror. Looking back was a tired man. The last four years were harsh on him. He had learned to survive with his wits and his speed. But surviving was not enough. He had to live.

Looking at the reflection, he could see what the four years had done to him. Looking at the towel rack, he was reminded of what he had become.

Hanging at the towel rack was a leather gun holster and in that holster was a tool he had used to protect… and hurt. Given to him by his mentor, it was an instrument that saved his life and sometimes the lives of others.

How would he tell Kim that to save a life he had to hurt? He could not justify taking up the tool that brings hurt in a person. Though he and Kim fought the bad guys, it was always with their fists. But this was deadlier than any fist, even Shego's.

The AGL Arms .45 Long Colt. A silver custom top breaker revolver. It was big, bad and had gotten him out of the worst scrapes yet.

Nicholas had his cross and Ron had the AGL as a burden. A burden he must carry to protect his loved ones. But now he was home, must he carry that burden? Remembering the incident earlier, he knew the answer to that.

The burden was price enough for the cost.

Smiling ruefully, Ron wore his blue pajamas, something he acquired during his stay in that desert world. He then took the gunbelt and placed it in his duffle. His burden could wait, for tonight he would enjoy his first night home with his loved ones. No, not exactly.

He would spend the night with his Beloved Kim.

… …

Kim sighed as she exited her bathroom. Toweling off the remnants of her shower, she quickly rummaged through her closet for something comfortable to wear.

She still could not believe it. Ron Stoppable, after four years, was back. Though she felt the deep change in him, he was still Ron. Her Ron. And no matter what had happened to him, she would be there for him.

Even if he pushed her away, she would hold on… she hoped. Ron was different yet the same. His eyes held wisdom and experience, something he did not have the last time she saw him.

Finding the perfect outfit, she giggled in anticipation. Kim found her favorite nightshirt: Ron's jersey. She wore the jersey at times when he deeply missed him. It gave her comfort and security.

Much more, it gave her hope. The jersey came up to her mid thighs, almost to her knees, and covered most of her body. The neck was too wide and sometimes fell off her shoulder, revealing the smooth creamy skin underneath. With a deep breath, she practically pranced out of her room not seeing where she was going.

She suddenly bumped at something hard yet was flesh. The person she bumped into wrapped his arms around her, preventing her fall. Looking up, she found _him_ smiling softly and shyly at her. He wore, to her opinion, the cutest pajamas and his hair was slightly wet, making it wild and wavy.

"Hey, KP," he smiled. "I was about to get you," Ron swallowed. Kim could not have been more beautiful than what he saw that night. He was happy to see that she still wore his ring and ecstatic that she wore his jersey.

But he also blushed at what he had come to realize. By the feel of her back, Ron knew that she wore nothing underneath. Swallowing loudly, he gazed into her emerald orbs with something Kim knew was there but he didn't act upon it.

Desire.

"Is that wise, KP?" he asked almost passing out in nervousness. "I mean, isn't it proper? There are guests about."

"Have you done something unwise before Ron?" Kim suddenly found herself challenging her best friend. "Something improper?" Suddenly, Ron lowered his lips onto her, which she accepted without resistance and in sheer delight. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer as he did the same, pulling her close by her waist.

She never thought that he would make the first move, though in retrospect, they had moved at the same time. Kim felt his tongue, tentatively seeking entrance, which she consented. Their tongues dueled for dominance but after a while, just caressed each other, exploring each other.

Reluctantly, they parted. Even though it was in the heat of the moment, they still needed air. Kim still had her arms, lazily wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Their hearts still pounded as they tried to catch their breaths. Looking at each other's eyes, they saw love and desire in them. As well as longing and the sense of being complete.

"Was that wise, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim teased in a husky voice. "Or proper?"

"It was not smart, unwise and definitely _improper_," Ron said, mischief in his tone and eyes. "But it felt right." Kim couldn't have said it better and without another word, they claimed each other's lips in another passionate kiss.

What they were doing was not smart, was really unwise and truly improper. But she agreed with Ron

It felt right.

…

Next Chapter: A long way, a burdened path and a strong soul led towards fate and destiny and towards true love.

Where have Ron been? How did he get back? Kim found out something about Ron that he wished to forget that Dr. Drakken forced to reveal.

Chapter IV: Human Typhoon


	4. The Human Typhoon

Chapter IV: The Human Typhoon

Too much bliss is a dream and too much off a dream shatters reality. Ron was at a loss when he was dreaming blissfully at the reality of their kiss. He never wanted to let go and by Kim's reaction, neither did she.

But they needed to come up for air. Slowly, they parted though their arms still embraced each other. Kim smiled as she saw her boyfriend's goofy grin. It had been too long since she had seen him smile like that.

Too long.

"Wow," Ron breathed. He was smiling as if he had won the lottery after the shock of knowing that he had won. He didn't know how she had affected him so. Tracing his right hand gently on her back, he swallowed when he remembered something about Kim's attire that brought out his inner desire.

Kim was wearing nothing underneath his jersey. He even caressed her waist and didn't find a panty line. She _really _wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Ron grinned, and neither did he.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Ron said huskily making Kim purr.

"I have a pretty good idea, judging from that kiss," Kim, smiled seductively as he angled for another kiss.

Ron was about to oblige when he suddenly froze and straightened up. Kim was confused, why would he stop? They were just getting to the good part when his smile became apologetic.

"Much that I like to continue…" Ron slowly turned his head and found Nicholas, strangely in pajamas that had different sizes of crosses for design, leaning on the wall and smiling at them.

"So this is what _freshening up_ means," he teased as he chuckled when he saw them blush. "You'd better teach me these terms, Outlaw. I may need to use them in the future."

"What's with the outfit?" Ron asked, trying to remove his embarrassment. He and Nicholas had been through a lot together and he trusted him, sort of. But when he caught him gazing at Kim, he gave him a hard glare that could weaken the strongest of men.

"Relax," Nicholas smiled as he walked towards them. "I'm not going to steal her away from you. Seriously, have I tried to take anything from you?"

"You stole my lunch," Ron said, stating a fact.

"Let me rephrase that," the Preacher chuckled. "Have I tried to take anything valuable from you?"

"You tried to take my life, long story KP," he added hastily when he heard her gasp.

"That was a mistake," Nicholas sighed. "Have I taken anything that you treasure more than your own soul?" At that, Ron smiled softly and shook his head. "There! You see? I'm not going to steal her, break you two apart or even hurt her. I'm not that heartless."

"Thanks," Ron sighed in relief. "So… they're beginning to wonder?"

"Let me put it this way. If Mr. Possible were any more nervous, he'd be up here instead of me. And you know what that means…"

"Black hole deep," both men said in unison but their reaction to the word was different.

Ron sighed in disappointment.

Nicholas smiled in mirth.

"Ms. Possible," Nicholas smiled at her. "May I borrow him for a moment while you put on something under that shirt? I need to talk to him for a minute." Blushing, Kim hesitated for a moment, looked at Ron who assured her that it was all right, and went back into her room. Still smiling, he grabbed Ron's collar and dragged him out of earshot.

"You've better control your hormones or you'd get into trouble," Nicholas said as he released the squirming Ron.

"I know," he sighed. "A trip into a deep space probe would not make my day."

"I wasn't talking about the probe," Nicholas smirked as he looked at the stairs leading to Kim's room. "I'm saying that you've better be careful." A look of horror was etched in Ron's face and suddenly he became conscious of his actions.

"If I happen to knock her up, I'll…" Ron swallowed as he tried to gather his courage. "I'll be responsible."

"Relax, Ron. Jeez. I've seen you face a whole gang of outlaws and you were never this nervous. And, though I commend you in your nobility, I'm not talking about you getting her pregnant."

"Then what?" Ron was confused. What was Nicholas trying to tell him?

"I'm telling you to go slow, especially that she's still… innocent," Nicholas said with a look that said volumes. Though, Ron still couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Innocent in what way?" he asked but when Nicholas gave him an unbelieving glare he figured it out.

And blushed.

"Going too fast, am I?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"The hunger will be sated but it is in how you sate your hunger shall be the measure of your hearts," Nicholas said sagely.

"Dude, that doesn't make sense," Ron frowned as he tried to understand what the preacher had said.

"Just take it slow, Ron. You have all the time in the world. Take it slow and I promise you that it would be worth your while," Nicholas smiled as he looked behind Ron. "Both of you. Take it easy."

Ron looked behind him and found his beloved looking at them in interest. Ron smiled at her, assuring her that it was all right.

"You don't want to remember your first time to be rushed," Nicholas leered and chuckled. "Romance, Ron," Nicholas waved his hand elegantly and walked away. "Charm." Ron sighed not knowing to thank the man or kill him.

"I'll stall them," Nicholas said as he walked towards the living room. "Fifteen minutes. Max."

Now Ron was confused. What had Nicholas really wanted? To save them from creating a big mistake? To remind them that their first time should be special? Or to push them in the right direction?

"Is he really a preacher?" Kim asked as she watched Nicholas turn a corner.

"Sometimes, I don't know, KP," Ron sighed as he held her close to him. "Five minutes KP, then we follow." Kim sighed as she relaxed into his arms. Five minutes was not enough. Oh no.

Five minutes was definitely not enough. But it's a start.

… …

"Where are the two lovebirds?" Shego asked as Nicholas sat beside her. She dare not admit it but the Preacher's pajama looked good at him.

"Cuddling," Nicholas said in a soft tone. Shego blinked in surprise. She knew that the two had _unresolved_ issues, but to act this quickly was… no, after a moment's thought Shego realized that it was _possible_ that it was not _stoppable_ and somehow, that made sense to her.

But, Shego, being her self, could not help but tease, "Couldn't wait to get their hands on each other?"

"I wouldn't mind if it were _only_ hands," Nicholas said making the raven-haired woman gasp in surprise.

"_Thank You_ for leaving that image in my mind. Now, how could I sleep?" Shego shivered at the image her mind made of the two together. Her thoughts were put at hold when she heard a soft rumbling beside her. She was annoyed that to find out that that rumbling was Nicholas laughing. She was annoyed but hearing his laughter made her heart warm. How could anyone be so annoying could affect her as he did?

Her heart only softened twice, once when she was in high school and another time… She would rather forget that other time. For it was at that time that she felt betrayed and abandoned. Her reason to live had gone and her only thought at that time was revenge.

And the price for her revenge… was something she would not trade for the world.

Looking around her, Shego felt like she was part of a family again, albeit a little better than her own but a family nonetheless.

"Tell us how you met Ron," Mrs. Possible asked as she placed a plate of goodies on the coffee table. Shego, thankful that her thoughts were averted, looked at the preacher warily.

"As the lady wishes," Nicholas said sweetly, making Mrs. Possible blush. "Ron arrived in planet Gunsmoke, the planet where I came from and yes, Ron has told me about the TV show, about four years ago. I only met him shortly after that. I'm sorry to say that I had mistaken him for one of the outlaws that ravaged the city of December.

I was intrigued by this boy's courage and clumsiness. At first I thought that he couldn't be one of the outlaws, and my mind was set when I saw what he did.

There were about ten men that robbed a bank but the law was there to foil their plans. And like any foiled plans, things had gotten ugly."

"How did it get unattractive?" Yori asked, clearly interested in Nicholas's tale.

"A bunch of kids were in the street and they held them hostage. The thing I hate most is hurting the innocent. I was about to… persuade them to give up when this klutz, please do not glare at me so, ladies, I am only telling you in my own view, threw a stone at one of the men that carried a child.

I couldn't believe it, here's this skinny kid facing men about twice his size but he stood up to them. And I could tell that it scared him. He would rather run away than to face these bullies but he faced them.

You must understand that these outlaws were mean. Big, mean and carried guns. Ron was at a disadvantage but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was to get to the kid.

Ron was not completely unarmed, he had borrowed a slingshot from one of the kid's friend who happily lent it to him to save his friend. Like Davie and Goliath, Ron used the slingshot to hit the bank robbers who were carrying a kid, making them drop their hostage. And seeing that they had nothing to lose, the opened fire."

"HOO-SHA!" cried twin voices, making Nicholas pause his story.

"I think the boys found out that Ronald's back," Mr. Possible smiled as the two fourteen-year-olds pulled a very happy Ron into the living room.

"So Ron, where have you been?" Tim said as he looked at their friend.

"Have you brought us something?" Jim asked. Before Ron could reply, a pink rodent suddenly climbed up his shoulder, looking at Ron, what seemed to Nicholas, with tears in its eyes.

"Hey, guys. Hey buddy," he gave the naked mole rat a high five and the rodent happily jumped off and ran away. "What's with him?"

"He's just excited that you're back," Jim, or was it Tim, said.

"Badical," Ron said with a serene smile.

"TWEEBS!" Kim shouted as she entered the room. "Stop pestering him!"

"But we want to hear a story," the twins said in unison.

"Hush, boys. Nikki here's trying to tell us something about Ron," Tara said, smiling at the reunion.

"And if I hear right, Ron's one bad ass mother," Monique blushed as she remembered that she was with company. "Oops, sorry." Monique looked sheepish but Nicholas smiled at her reassuringly.

"I must learn these lingo you people are talking," Nicholas smiled, glancing at Shego who slightly colored at his gaze.

"It takes a while to understand Monique," Kim said as she pulled Ron away from her brothers and to one corned of the couch.

"I believe you," the preacher said. "It took me a while to understand Ron." Laughter broke the uneasiness of the situation, however slight it may be. "Now, where was I?"

"The outlaws opened fire," Mr. Possible said and was aware of the close proximity of his daughter and Ron. With a deep sigh, he ignored it. He never saw such strong love, aside from his own, in a couple before. If it made his Kimmie-cub happy…

"Ah yes," Nicholas smiled. "I could not believe my eyes. Ron was being fired upon but none of the bullets hit him. He was evading the bullets, clumsily but he evaded them. Ron did something the robbers never expected, he ran." All eyes were on Ron who just smiled embarrassingly.

"He _ran_?" Shego was amazed. "After standing up to them?"

"He did not run because he was scared," Nicholas said as he gaze Shego a lazy smile. "He ran because there were to many people in the street."

"An honorable act," Yori smiled in approval. "To focus the enemies' attention away from the innocent people, Stoppable-san made himself a human target."

"And they were all for target practice that day," Ron mumbled as he shivered at the memory.

Ron Stoppable ran as fast as he could, trying to get the bank robbers to follow him. He needed a plan and running seemed like a good one at the time. There were too many innocent bystanders at Main Street and he knew from the months he had been wandering the planet that the bad guys had no qualms of firing at _anyone. _It was worse than being in the old west.

The people from the old west didn't have high-powered machineguns.

"Get back here you buffoon!" one of the men shouted.

"The more things change…" Ron smirked as he frowned at the familiar moniker.

He didn't mind being called that. No, he didn't mind at all.

Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through his arm as he was thrown several feet across the ground. Ron screamed at the intense pain as he grabbed his arm. Skidding to a halt and gasping for air, Ron looked up and found the bank robbers leering at him as if they found his situation humorous.

"No where to run, eh boy?" one of the men snarled as he aimed his gun at him. Frozen, Ron didn't know what to do. I would be all over in a second.

Then a shot echoed through the street.

Ron suddenly jumped when he heard a loud bang. As he turned, his eyes met the worried gaze of Kim.

Kim noticed his troubled gaze when Nicholas continued his story. Something happened to Ron and it made him jump when they heard a car backfire on the street. It seemed to waken him from his thoughts, whatever they were.

She also noticed that Ron was squeezing the top of his arm during the story and let it go when he looked at her.

"Sorry. Must have zoned out there for a second," Ron took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's okay," Kim smiled, squeezing his hand, letting him know that she was there for him.

"Then what happened?" Shego asked, her curiosity was evident.

"I don't know," Nicholas admitted with a sigh. "I was concerned with the safety of the children. Once I saw that they were fine, I took off after him. As I was about to reach him, it was over. The bank robbers were already taken care off."

"They were dead?" Tara gasped in shock.

"No, just disabled. I went to Ron and took him home."

"Ron single handedly stopped the bandits?" Monique asked, sharing Tara's surprise.

"He had help," Nicholas said. Ron was amazed how he bended the truth and left some parts so there would be no question. Kim instantly knew that something was up and when she was going to ask about it, Ron gave her a soft smile and kissed her cheek.

"Another time, KP," he said. Kim knew that he would tell him everything in private. But she was still worried.

"Help?" Kim asked instead.

"He had help from an old friend," Nicholas said and left it at that.

Ron smiled as he remembered that friend.

Ron opened his eyes as he heard the confused cries of the bandits. It took him a moment to figure out that he was still alive. The gunshot came from another source.

Looking at the source, Ron's eyes widen in awe as a gunman wearing a red coat, walked slowly and menacingly at the bandits.

"It's him!" one of them shouted as they tried to flee. But the red gunman fired his gun.

Ron was amazed. The gunman didn't aim at the bandit but somewhere else. One shot hit a signboard making it fall upon a few men, the other struck a cart filled with vegetables and the contents spilled to the street, where the men stepped on the vegetables and slipped.

It was awesome! The gunman had used a lethal weapon in such a way that he did not have to kill to stop the men. It was precise shooting and Ron knew that the gunman was good.

"You okay, kid?" the man asked as he stopped and knelt in front of him. When Ron saw his face, he was taken back.

He had the most serene face he had ever seen. Almost angelic. He had a unique smile that Ron never saw in anyone before. Sadness, grief and compassion filled his smile. It was like he carried the weight of the world and bore it all with a smile.

"S'all good," Ron said weakly as his sight began to fade. The rush began to fade and he suddenly felt tired.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was that serene smile.

"What's with the smile, Ron?" Kim asked. She noticed Ron smile and was taken back. It was not his normal goofy smile nor was it the devil may care smile he always had. It was a serene smile that she had never seen before.

It was like he bore something heavy within but was strong enough to smile.

She liked it but was disturbed by it as well.

What had caused him to smile like that?

Then, suddenly, a mischievous gleam twinkled as his smile widened when he looked at her.

"Oh, nothing," he said but Kim didn't believe him. She was to ask about it when Nicholas continued.

"When I got there, it was a mess," he said. "I mean, the whole alley was in tatters. It was like a force of nature went through it. And that's where he inherited a very infamous moniker.

Ron looked at, Nicholas, comically pleading not to divulge that certain information.

"What nickname?" Shego asked, looking at Ron with great interest. Yori was clearly interested as well as the rest of his audiece.

"Well, I must explain something. After that incident, Ron was proclaimed a hero by the locals but in the preceding months, every outlaw was after him guns ablaze. And every time he faced them… well, let's just say an insurance company was pretty ticked off with him.

So much damage had occurred that the insurance company placed a bounty on his head." Everyone gasped at this news while Ron wished for something to swallow him up.

"It's not my fault!" Ron said in exasperation. "I was trying to stay alive!"

"In any case," Nicholas smiled as he looked at his audience. "The bounty on his head amassed to $$30,000,000."

"Double dollars?" the twins asked, not knowing that type of currency.

"Ron made a comparison and it's about… times ten?" Nicholas asked but Ron just shrugged. "Probably about that much."

"$300,000,000?" the people cried out in unison.

"That much?" Mrs. Possible asked as she looked at Ron, amazed.

"The cost of the repairs, plus compensation reached about three times that much," Shego looked at him in a bewildered gaze. "What?" Nicholas shrugged. "My mom and aunt worked for an insurance company before settling down and ran the orphanage that I worked in."

"Why so high a bounty?" Mr. Possible asked

"I think it's cheaper to get him in jail than to let him loose in the world. Unfortunately, it didn't work."

"Was Stoppable-san good in evading the enemy?" Yori asked.

"That. And the fact that every greed person was gunning for him, quite literally I might add. So, everywhere he went, he was chased."

"Not everywhere," Ron said embarrassingly. "Only when I was recognized."

"Which was quite often than not," Nicholas smiled and dodged the pillow Ron had thrown at him.

"What was this nickname?" Kim asked, amazed what she heard about Ron.

"Ron had inherited the title: The Human Typhoon.

Next Chapter: A life that was left behind caught up with a fragile soul. Burdens carried, doubts forgotten and a desire to protect the one he loved had made the choice for him.

Drakken's plan. A family trip and a chosen path.

Chapter V: The Desire to Protect.


	5. The Desire to Protect

Chapter V: The Desire to Protect.

Nicholas "C.T." Wolfwood II woke at the slightest sound. It was already sunrise and his new found friends retired at about two o' clock in the morning. After talking about how he met Ron, Mrs. Possible called it a night. Grudgingly, all went to bed leaving Ron and himself to bunk in the living room.

Quietly, he crept towards the kitchen, where he heard the sound. He was still unsure how safe this world was and how he would adapt to the changes. The weather was soothing, if you'd lived on a desert planet for years it was like paradise, though a little cold. The people were nice, that was, the people he had met so far. But he knew people better than anyone. He did not become a preacher without meeting different types of people and he survived by avoiding people that would harm him. But there were times that he would not run for the souls of the innocent called to him.

Peering into the kitchen, he saw a figure walking about. At first he though it was an intruder but when the figure moved at a habitual pace, he knew that it was one of the residents of the Possible home.

He almost chuckled out loud when the figured grumbled and he recognized the voice.

"Where's that coffee?" an irritated female said as she looked into the cupboards. Quietly, he walked towards the kitchen counter and took a bag of coffee that was near the coffeemaker and cleared his throat. The reaction was instantaneous.

Nicholas suddenly found himself lying on the kitchen floor, pinned and with a glowing hand poised to scratch his face off. Even though he was surprised by the move, he kept his composure.

"I see that you're not a morning person, Ms. Shego," he said risking pain and mutilation. Suddenly, the glow disappeared and Shego growled in irritation.

"Don't do that!" she hissed as she straightened up. Nicholas saw, for the first time, what she was wearing. Shego was wearing a short silk robe that had her colors and pattern. Looking at her, he saw that one of collars was off, revealing the pale, smooth and interestingly clear skin of her shoulder. Moving down, Nicholas also noticed that she, in her pounce, was straddling him in an intimate manner, not that he was complaining. He was unsure if he should point it out since he knew how volatile her temper could be.

Also, he could not help but see her creamy legs that, in his opinion, could kick his ass easily. His gaze returned to her face and saw that she was irritated. By him creeping up to her or by his gaze he did not know. But her bedraggled hair took his notice more. Though some of it was straight, the rest cascaded all through her head and part of her bangs covered half her face. To him, it made her alluring.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the heat he was feeling from her from the part that they were joined, though _extremely _difficult, he composed his feelings and desires. It was a good thing that she straddled him on his abs and not below his waist for he could not control _that_ part of his anatomy. He thanked God that she had not notice it or he will rue the consequences.

"Do you mind if I make coffee?" he asked as if nothing had gone wrong. Shego looked at him in scrutiny and sighed.

"Do you enjoy pain or are you one of those 'I won't quit types'?" she asked, still keeping him down.

"Pardon?" he asked. "Though the answer to your question is no to the first and yes to the second, what does that have to do with asking you that if you mind that I make coffee?" A tint of a blush colored her cheeks as she finally stood up and offered a hand. Nicholas took the offered hand and she pulled him up.

Nicholas was surprise as her strength. It took her no effort to lift him up and as soon as he was up, she smirked and grabbed the bag of coffee from his grasp.

"I make my own coffee, thank you very much," she proceeded towards the coffeemaker leaving him to wonder what that was all about.

"Fine, I'm making breakfast," he said as he raided the fridge. The two worked in silence, though Nicholas worked more. After setting the coffeemaker, Shego turned and watched him cook. It was rare for a man too cook. Kim told her that Ron cooked like a chef and by looking at Nicholas, he seemed to know his way around the kitchen.

Nicholas was frying eggs when a thought occurred to her. "Where did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

"I lived in an orphanage that I helped run," he said, not loosing a stride. "The kids take turns in the chores and I learned from different people who helped in the orphanage."

"I'm sorry," Shego said softly and to her surprise, she found that she meant it. She knew how it was to be alone since she left her family. Though, at least she knew her family. "It must be awful living without parents."

"I lived with my mom," Nicholas said with a smile when he saw her confusion. "I get that a lot. People think that I'm an orphan since I lived in an orphanage."

"How?" Shego asked, surprised once again to find herself wanting to know more about him.

"My mom and her friends ran the orphanage," he explained. "When I was born, they were saving an orphanage that my… father helped ran. He would wander through the lands and bring back unfortunate souls. Until I took the job, Aunt Meryl and Uncle Vash help the children find themselves."

"Aunt Meryl? Uncle Vash?" now she was intrigued.

"I just call them Aunt and Uncle since they are like family to me," Nicholas said as he started with the bacon. "I call my mom Aunt Millie in front of the kids since they might think that 'mom' is her name. I only get to call her that," he smiled as he went about with his work. "French toast?"

"Please," Shego said as he showed her the bread. "You don't seem like a normal preacher to me."

"I lived in a different world," he reminded. "So my methods are a little unorthodox. I get the job done."

"Most people here aren't that religious," Shego said as she adjusted her robe. Nicholas almost cursed but was relieved that she did. There was too much skin for him to concentrate at his task.

"Neither are those in Gunsmoke," he sighed ruefully. "But a soul's a soul and every soul needs saving." The way he said it surprised her. It had a deeper meaning than what he was saying."

"Every soul needs saving," Shego said as she looked away. "Including mine?"

"Especially _ours_," Nicholas said as he turned to face her. "We must not give up even though the light seemed dimmed."

"You sound like a person who tried to save his own soul," a small smile crept on her lips.

"Still trying," Nicholas smiled at her. "Harder than walking in hell but the rewards are worth all the work."

"You're not making sense and yet I understood what you're trying to say," Shego sighed as she smelled the fresh scent of brewed coffee.

"Not many does," Nicholas said as he gave her a plate filled with delicious morsels, which made Shego ravished just by looking at it. Accepting the plate and giving him a smile, which he found to be pleasant, she walked towards the breakfast table and sat down.

Nicholas filled his own plate and poured himself a cup of coffee before following her.

Shego took a sip from her coffee and began to eat. Nicholas was about to drink his when he noticed the strong aroma of the coffee. He placed the cup down and looked at his companion with a questioning look.

"Rough night?" he asked making her look at him in confusion.

"A bit," she was trying to determine how he figured that out. She didn't have any symptoms of sleep deprivation and she though she could pull it off. "What gave me away? I look like I just got out of bed. I checked. No dark circles and my eyes are clear."

"The mere fact that this coffee could unclog the sink," he said as he tapped the coffee mug. "I only drink coffee like this when I get foxed."

"Foxed?" Shego blinked at the word.

"Wasted, hammered… drunk?" he smirked as he got up and got a carton of orange juice from the fridge. He returned with two glasses and poured the juice. "This thing would wake up an entire town just by smelling it."

"I like it strong," she said with a smirk. "It helps when you have a giddy female for a roommate. I swear, with the all the giddiness, I was about to smother her with my pillow!"

Nicholas laughed as he pictured it in his head. "Fine, you may laugh now but when you see how happy she is, you'd want to strangle her yourself."

"Ron never mentioned her to be… giddy," he said in an amused tone.

"I didn't know either," Shego sighed as she stretched like a cat making Nicholas stare at her _assets_. Shego noticed this and smiled wickedly. "Like what you see?"

"Very much," Nicholas admitted. It was the only way to control his embarrassment. Shego was stunned at his frankness. She could not believe that he would admit that so openly and his tone was without malice, though she was sure that he was embarrassed one way or the other.

"Let me see," Shego frowned in thought. "You drink, I'll bet you smoke, and you chase around women. What kind of priest are you? The next thing I might find out about you that you kill as well." There was an empty look in his eyes that she barely noticed when she said the word 'kill'. But he quickly recovered and smiled at her.

"One; I'm a preacher, not a priest and definitely _not_ a monk. Two; I don't chase after women. In fact, I never found a woman in Gunsmoke that I like very much to be intimate with."

"Intimate, as in…" Shego prodded curiously.

"As in settling down," he said ruefully. "If you lived in that planet, settling down is harder that one might think. The bandits are ruthless as they come. We tried to make it a better world… but it's taxing in the mind, body and soul."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Shego asked. She felt for him. She knew what he was feeling. The man in front of her was tired. World-weary. Like he went on a crusade and lost but still he kept on fighting.

Fighting an endless battle.

"A new start," Nicholas said as he drank his juice. "And I thank God for the opportunity to do so. But…"

"You feel that your past will creep up behind you and ruin everything?" Shego had guessed correctly. It was also her fear. She may lose everything and for some insane reason, she didn't want him to know about her past.

For a while, the kitchen was silent. Neither one had nothing in mind to say though the silence spoke volumes.

And in silence, they continued to eat their breakfast.

………

By ten in the morning, Ron Stoppable was wearing his red coat as he prepared to venture out in the world he had called home. Actually, he was happy since Kim had promised to take them to Bueno Nacho. It was hard to convince Nicholas to come with but as soon as he had heard that all of them would be going, he changed his mind.

Looking at the mirror, Ron fixed his hair and with a smile, exited the bathroom where he met the gaze of a rather bemused Preacher.

"Trying to impress her?" Nicholas teased. "Don't bother. She's satisfied that she could see you breathe." Nicholas was wearing his blue suit, which, to Ron's intrigue, was clean. It was cleaner than what he wore the day before. Nicholas never wore his suit that clean before, why the sudden change?

"More than I could say about you, Chap," Ron said with the same teasing smile that Nicholas gave him. "It looks like _you're_ trying to impress someone." But Nicholas wouldn't rise to the bait.

"So, finally. I get to see this Bueno Nacho I've been hearing about," Nicholas said as he and Ron went to the living room.

"Hey. It's a change from all those donuts we've been eating," Ron said and suddenly stilled when she saw Kim.

"Gunsmoke makes great donuts," oblivious, Nicholas rattled on until he saw… _her_.

Kim was wearing a black dress and a red blazer. To Ron's opinion, the dress was one size too small for her but he wasn't about to complain. Shego, on the other hand, was wearing a tight black mini and a green halter, wearing something more daring that Kim.

"God have mercy on our souls," Nicholas mumbled as he took out his shades from his pocket and wore them.

"Amen to that," Ron mumbled back despite being Jewish. Though, he really needed _HIS_ help to stay focused.

"The girls went on ahead," Kim said, blushing at the intense look Ron was giving her. Shego noticed that Nicholas was staring at her but was covering it so smoothly, except from the first few seconds, that he seemed disinterested. If she hadn't seen his earlier reaction, she would be miffed.

Shego caught herself. Why would she care what the preacher thought of her? They simply had a meaningful conversation earlier in breakfast and she told herself that it would be dangerous to pursue something with him.

"Uh… right," Ron said, still gaping like an idiot until Nicholas nudged his ribs with his elbow. "OW!" Ron said as he rubbed the offended part of his torso. "So? Shall we?"

"We'll meet you outside," Kim said, bemused that she could get that expression from him.

"Outside then," Nicholas smiled, practically pushing Ron into motion.

"That was so cute," Kim said in a murmur to Shego. "And I noticed that Nicholas had his eyes glued on you."

"Naturally," Shego said haughtily though Kim could hear in her voice how pleased she was.

"You're not trying for the preacher, are you?" Kim teased and smiled as she saw a faint blush on her cheek. "You _are_!" she said in realization.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shego sneered. "Why would I want to have anything to do with him?"

"Lie to yourself but I know the truth," Kim said, smiling. Shego was about to retort when they heard a crash by the front door. Since the door was visible where they stood, they easily found out, much to their mirth, what had caused the crash.

"Watch where you're going, you klutz!" Nicholas shouted as he reprimanded Ron, who apparently crashed on to the closed door.. And judging by the scene, Nicholas crashed right behind him.

"You're the one to talk," Ron said as he rubbed his nose. "You bumped into me. And besides, I got distracted."

"Yeah, distracted," Nicholas glanced to where the two ladies were standing, laughing at their expense. "My friend, I need to teach you about maintaining your composure."

"Better practice what you preach, Preacher," Ron said, smiling at his friend for even though he may be slow on the uptake, he could see that Nicholas was affected by a certain raven-haired woman's charm.

"Let's get that Naco before I loose it," Nicholas said as he opened the door and pushed Ron outside. Smiling, the ladies followed them.

………

Professor Dementor searched for Kim Possible in the streets of Middleton. He had a tip that her friends were seen at Bueno Nacho. The fool Drakken failed to dispatch their adversary the night before but he vowed that he would finish what he had started.

And he was going to start with her friends.

………

"_That's_ a Naco?" Nicholas asked as he looked at Ron's creation. He never thought it to be covered in cheese.

"That's Ron's version," Kim said as she looked at her beloved in disdain. "I can't believe you didn't warn him."

"I told him about the Naco," Ron said defensively.

"You never mentioned that it was supposed to clog my arteries," Nicholas grumbled as he glared at the man seated in front of him. Ron, Kim, Shego and Nicholas shared a booth while Tara, Monique and Yori occupied the booth next to them. For some reason Nicholas couldn't comprehend, Kim deliberately sat beside Ron leaving Shego to seat with him, not that he was complaining, of course.

"Come one C.T.. You've got to risk some to feel alive," Ron said, smiling widely. Shego noticed that Nicholas cast a sidelong glance towards her with an expression of intrigue.

"Funny you should mention that," Nicholas whispered to himself. However, Shego heard him. "Listen, Outlaw. I have use for my heart and I don't need it to be clogged up by carbon cheese."

"You have use of your lung yet you smoke," Ron argued with a wicked smile. "You have use for your liver yet you drink."

"Keep that up and I'll make Ms. Possible here an unhappy lady," Nicholas glared at him as he toyed with the table knife.

"You are _not_ going to kill him," Kim frowned at the Preacher but for some reason, Shego was amused. "What is it?"

"Sometimes you are thick, Princess," Shego said as she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Girl, Nicholas is going to do a _Lorena_ on your man," Monique said as she peered from behind her seat.

"A what?" Kim was still clueless.

"I am afraid that I could not let you continue on your plot," Yori said as she looked at Nicholas warily. It was like she was prepared to fight the Preacher. "I have yet to determine if the rumors are true."

"What are you girls talking about?" Kim said, confused by the mixed messages her friends were giving her.

"She mean's Kim, that Nikki here is going to take away your happiness by taking away Ron's… how could I put this delicately…" Tara thought for a moment and then smiled. "Grande Burrito."

"I know Ron would be upset but he knows he could get another one," Kim said making the girls laugh.

"For crying out loud," Shego rubbed her temples as she looked at the redhead. "He's going to _castrate_ him." Finally getting their meaning, Kim blushed but then composed herself but found it hard to do so.

"Mr. Wolfwood," Kim started in a deceptively calm voice. "I still have use for that… burrito so I'll say this once…" But Nicholas cut her off.

"You have my promise, Ms. Possible," he said with a smile. Kim looked at him warily and decided that he had let it go, for now.

"What kind of preacher are you?" Shego asked.

"I always ask him that," Ron said with a smirk. Nicholas stretched his body and stood making the others wonder.

"I'm going to take a look around," he said, smiling at them. Sighing, Shego stood as well.

"I'll come with," she said. "He might get himself lost."

"I thank thee for thy kind offer," he made an exaggerated bow much to the other's mirth. With a growl, Shego walked away and with a smile, Nicholas followed. When they left, the three girls occupied the vacated seat and looked at Ron.

"So, Ron," Monique smiled. "Nice threads."

"This?" Ron looked at his coat disinterested. "A friend gave it to me."

"Not a lady friend?" Tara asked as she looked at Kim for a reaction. To her dismay, Kim gave none.

"No," Ron said sullenly. "He gave me this to make me promise not to kill."

"Kill?" Kim asked, shocked that he could take a life.

"It's a wild world, KP," Ron said sadly. "Fortunately I haven't killed anyone yet. Can we talk about it another time?" he asked and Kim knew that he would tell her when they were alone. "So? How are the missions coming?" the change in subject had not gone unnoticed but they let it slide.

"Good," Kim said but Ron detected something more. "Actually, it's getting harder."

"How?" he asked.

"Our enemies had become… how do you say… more violent?" Yori said with a sigh. "We have our own share of close calls." Ron frowned at this? What had the world come to? When he left, their foes were easy to predict. But now… violent?

"To say the least," Kim said in a whisper. "Take Drakken for instance. He's hell bent on taking his revenge that he doesn't care who gets in his way. Global Justice lost good men the last time, the time before last night, that we fought."

"Revenge?" Ron remembered four years ago that Drakken had become unstable.

"He blames me for Shego's defection," Kim explained. "He gathered all our foes and established a league of crime. So far he's got Dementor, Monkey Fist, Killigan and DNAmy. Some of the others help along but Drakken considers them… low class to be in the league."

"Why are you still doing it?" Ron asked worriedly as he searched her face. There was a sad smile carved in her delicate feature that Ron almost regretted that he asked.

"I'm not anymore," Kim smiled at him as she leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm quitting the missions, closing the site."

"But why now?' Ron asked quietly. He knew that the site was important to her and he knew she was hurting when she decided to quit.

"Because I don't want to lose anyone. Especially you," her confession rocked him. Truth be told, he wanted to get away from it all. Just the two of them, alone and living in peace.

"Are the missions really that dangerous?" Ron asked Yori, who watched with a small smile on her lips.

"Very dangerous, Stoppable-san," she said. "Our enemies had become ruthless."

"How ruthless?" he didn't get an answer for a loud thunderous explosion rocked Bueno Nacho, the shockwave trembled around the store.

Suddenly, Ron noticed a large object hurling towards Bueno Nacho and it was heading towards their booth.

"DOWN!" Ron shouted, pushing Kim towards the ground, using his body as a shield. All happened too fast for the next thing Ron saw was the wall exploding and the ceiling crumbling. But all he thought that he must keep Kim safe.

………

"Success!" Professor Dementor shouted in glee as he controlled his giant robot. The robot was about fifteen meters high and it was bulky. The cockpit was located between the shoulders, acting as a head. Where the right arm was supposed to be was a winch and cable, which retracted the enormous arm and fist that he had used to destroy Bueno Nacho.

"Kim Possible is Dead!" he laughed but when the arm was back in place, he noticed something about it.

There was graffiti drawn with black marker on the back of the hand and he was surprised what it had said.

There was a drawing of a goofy man with pointy hair mocking him with its tongue sticking out.

_You Missed_, the message said and as soon as he finished reading the message, the rubble that was once Bueno Nacho began to move.

Dementor was stunned at what he saw. From beneath the rubble, a man in a red coat emerged, holding an unconscious lady with red hair. A black marker pen was suddenly tossed in the air and the man caught it.

He then waved his finger at him provocatively, like scolding a child that he had done a bad thing. Dementor was shocked at the display.

Gently, the man in the red coat carried the redhead to the establishment's parking lot where there was no debris. He then walked towards the rubble and carried another body.

Dementor was confused and then fascinated. Who was this man who acted like he, one of the greatest criminal minds in the world, was inconsequential. Still he watched the man's movements.

A crowd was gathering but Dementor pain them no mind. He came for one reason and he was determined to finish it.

When the man in the red coat had lain on the ground what seemed to be the last occupant of the building, he then walked towards the redhead and kissed her forehead. Dementor recognized the redhead even covered in dust as Kim Possible.

The man suddenly walked towards the building as is he had all the time in the world. Dementor saw him took out a pair of sunglasses and donned them while he stopped at the middle of the debris and faced the robot.

"You are a fool," Dementor said. "You cannot stop the inevitable! What makes you think that you could stop me?" but the man didn't answer. "Very well. If you care about them so much, try to save them!" Dementor aimed at the injured and fired the massive hand.

……..

Kim groaned as she felt the warm lips on her forehead. Waking up, she saw Ron walking towards what was once Bueno Nacho. Immediately, Kim looked beside her to see that her friends, as well as the other occupants of the building were safe.

Then suddenly, she saw him, standing as if he was one of the western heroes in a showdown. What came next was unthinkable.

A massive hand was hurling towards them. She had no time to react but something much faster did. What she saw was a blur but she knew right there and then that it will be all right.

………

Ron's eyes grew as Dementor shot the arm at Kim. As quickly as his feet could carry him he had towards his beloved. Quickly, he drew the AGL from his thigh holster and aimed at the fist. He leapt sideways as he fired. To him, it was like he was in slow motion. He fired one… then another… then another… then another… then another before he hit the ground. All struck the very center of the fist, causing it to shift its course and send it careening towards the empty cars in the parking lot, missing Kim and the others with a lot to spare.

"That's impossible!" Dementor screamed. "You redirected the fist's heading by using six shots?" in a calm menace, Ron got up and ejected the spend casing, holding one finger to stop the single bullet he did not use in place.

"No," Ron said in a calm that chilled Dementor's spine. "I only used five," he spun the chamber and Dementor was starting to perspire. "I left one for you," he closed the breach and fired. Suddenly, the robots controls went haywire causing the massive hulk of machine to collapse.

The crowd that had gathered suddenly cheered as they saw the robot collapse. Kim and the girls, after checking the injured and found them not seriously harmed rushed to his side.

"That was awesome!" Monique cried out as she hugged him. Letting go, she saw a humbled smile upon his lips.

"That was amazing Stoppable-san," Yori said as she bowed in respect.

"You were great!" Tara complimented as she hung to his arm.

"No," Ron smiled sadly as he holstered the gun. "I'm not great. Not great at all."

Hearing his soft voice Kim felt what it had cost him to draw that gun. In his eyes, he wished for peace but then the reality of it is that there would be no peace for him as long as he had cause to fight.

The look he gave when he faced Dementor was nothing like she had seen from him before. It was a serious and determined look. One would think that he was enraged.

But Kim, even if they had not seen each other for four years, knew Ron better than anyone. Ron was angry that someone he loved almost got hurt. And by the look he gave when the girls gave him praise, he was repentant that he had drawn his gun and fired.

It didn't matter that he owned the gun, much to her surprise, I didn't matter what life he had though it would help her understand his newfound skill.

What mattered that Ron was there, protecting her, watching her back. Though in his eyes, he wished to care for her.

Kim smiled and kissed his cheek. Startled, Ron looked at her in confusion and saw the understanding within her. And with that, he smiled.

"Thanks KP," he said as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"That was impossible!" Professor Dementor said as he was led by members of the Global Justice away. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Ron smirked and walked towards the diminutive man. Suddenly, Dementor's courage left him, leaving him shaking in fear.

"Why the hate?" Ron asked as he goofily smiled. "You've got to learn is to respect…" Suddenly Ron thrust his hand forward with his fingers crossed and goofily said.

"Love and Peace!"

The girls laughed heartily as they saw Ron's expression and Dementor's confused look as GJ took him away.

"That's an interesting concept," Kim smiled as Ron gave her a serene smile.

"That's what we're fighting for," Nicholas stepped beside her, startling the girls. Shego appeared beside Kim, checking if she was all right.

"Fighting for what?" Shego asked, satisfied that the girls were okay. Nicholas stood beside Ron with a knowing smile and then smiled at the ladies.

"For Love," Ron started.

"And Peace," Nicholas finished. Shego felt the intensity of Nicholas's gaze and looked away, hiding a blush. Smiling that at the knowledge that he had that affect on her, Nicholas looked at the remains of Bueno Nacho. "Trouble always follow you around, Outlaw."

"As I remembered, you had your share," Ron said as he led the girls away. Looking at their retreating backs, Shego smiled in amusement.

"Who knew the buffoon had it in him?" she said. Nicholas simply smiled at her and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked. Growling, Shego quickly followed her friends, leaving him standing there with a look of challenge in his eyes.

"The battle has begun," he said as he slowly walked after them.

Before Shego could catch up with Kim, she smiled. Things would be different with those two around. And certainly much more interesting. Shego's smile widened and she thought that they had something in common.

She wished for something he did.

Love and Peace.

Next Chapter: Team Possible must recover a stolen jewel but the only way to get it back was to get it by chance, luck and skill.

All in the war for love and peace.

Chapter VI: Quickdraw


	6. Quickdraw

Chapter VI: Quickdraw

Ron Stoppable should have felt horrible.

He always felt that way every time he fired his gun. Even if he had fired his gun to save others.

But last night, he was saving Kim. And when it comes to her safety, all bets are off.

He promised to explain everything to her and he should. Even his secrets.

Ron sighed as he squeezed the top of his left arm. The act reminded him that he was human but it also reminded him that he was alive. Alive to live a life he should have.

A life with Kim Possible.

Something he wouldn't trade for anything else.

Something he would fight to keep.

Sighing, he walked towards the living room where he heard the sound of the TV. _C.T.'s getting addicted._ Being a quick study, Nicholas had already learned how to operate the TV and DVD. Also, much to Ron's surprise, he was able to program his VCR.

"What're you watching, C.T.?" Ron asked even before he entered the room. Lounging on the couch, Nicholas only glanced at him and returned his attention to the TV.

"Something called Equilibrium," he answered. "The story has a nice concept of gunplay."

"Learned it already?" Ron teased but looking at Nicholas's serious face, he knew the answer.

"If it works..." Nicholas trailed thoughtfully.

"You'll make it work," Ron said encouragingly. "I've seen you use different styles of combat just by reading them."

"Half of the time it almost got us killed," Nicholas reminded him. "Where are we off to?"

"I've got to straighten some things with Kim," Ron said. "I don't want to have any secrets between us." Nicholas glanced at Ron's arm and smirked.

"You should have told her yesterday," Nicholas turned off the TV and stood. "But I guess she'll listen to you better when she had cleared her head from yesterday's fiasco."

"I'm beginning to believe the girls," Ron said with a sigh. "Now I'm really worried about Kim. If Professor Dementor could act that way, there's no telling what else the others could do."

"And I was really looking forward for a little R&R," Nicholas grabbed his cross and slung it over his shoulder. "So? Shall we?"

"A little excited?" Ron teased. He knew there was another reason that Nicholas wanted to go. A green and black reason.

"Not quite," Nicholas frowned at him. "You're being nosey."

"Hey. It's not everyday that I get back at you with all the teasing you did to me," Ron defended as he smiled. "Let's jet."

"Teasing, hah!" Nicholas mumbled as he followed Ron. "You'd never let me live this one down."

"KP's not here?" Ron was baffled as Mrs. Dr. Possible told him that her daughter was not at home.

"Something unexpectedly came up and they need to attend to it," she said.

"They? Miss Shego went as well?" Nicholas asked, leaning on the cross.

"Yes," the Possible Matriarch said. "I don't think they'd be back any time soon. Why not wait for them?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron entered the house and Nicholas followed him. Mrs. Possible left the two at the living room, saying that she had an appointment. When Mrs. Possible was gone, the two men looked at other in curiosity.

"I know KP would not flake without a reason," Ron said as he took out his old Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade!" he said as he turned on the unit.

"Can't talk right now, Ron, a little busy," came Wade's reply. Now Ron was suspicious. What would cause Wade to be busy?

"This'll only take a sec," Ron waited. Hearing a frustrated sigh, Wade answered him.

"One second," he agreed.

"Where's Kim?" he asked. There was a long pause. Longer than a second. It was as if Wade was contemplating on what to do. "Wade?"

"Can't tell you, Ron," Wade said solemnly and a hint of annoyance. This rattled Ron. Why would Wade be annoyed?

"Why not?" Ron asked but was met with silence. "Wade? Wade! I know you're there. Damn!" Ron pounded his Kimmunicator and shut it off. "You think you know a guy."

"Cursing, Ron?" Nicholas said but was obviously miffed with the lack of information and the cold reception. "What's with him? I thought you guys were tight?"

"I thought so too," Ron growled. "Could four years change a guy that much?"

"What rankled me is that he seemed annoyed to even think of giving you a direct answer," Nicholas looked at Ron seriously. Ron learned to trust that look. When ever Nicholas went serious, his mind was cranking. "Do you think he's shagging someone and we interrupted him?"

"_Shagging_?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"You know... getting some booty, getting it on... making..."

"I get the picture," Ron said and suddenly groaned. "And _thank you_. That's an image I never want to have. But I don't think it's that... simple."

"Mission related?" Nicholas asked and with a thoughtful pause, Ron nodded. "But why would he not tell you where Kim is?"

"Maybe it's because you made her cry," both men turned around and found the twins standing behind them. Ron looked away, the intense guilt he felt could not cover the fact that they were right. Seeing his repentant face, the twins sighed and smiled at him.

"I made her cry?" Ron asked, his voice soft his soul hurt. He'd never forgive himself for making her cry.

"It was during the first week of your disappearance," Tim said solemnly.

"She'd cry herself to sleep, thinking about you," Jim said.

"Sometimes..." Tim looked at his brother and sighed

"She'd touch the ring you gave her..."

"And she'd finally fall asleep," they said in unison. Ron had no idea that Kim was in that much pain.

"We don't blame you," Tim said.

"Not anymore, that is," Jim finished.

"But Wade does," they said in unison.

"Then Wade is a selfish arrogant bastard," Nicholas said to the surprise of the twins.

"You're allowed to swear?" they asked.

"Only if I really mean it," Nicholas said calmly, as if what he did was not wrong.

"Wade may have his reasons," Ron's hand fisted, trying to control his anger. "But I still don't like it. If anything happens to Kim..."

"Kim's on a mission," Tim said in a factual tone.

"Yeah, she, Shego and Yori went to get a stolen artifact or something," Jim said. Ron and Nicholas looked at each other and smiled.

"You don't happen to know exactly where they were going?" Ron asked. The twins smiled mischievously and gave him a Kimmunicator. Only this one was black.

"The Kimmunicator Ver. 3.0," Tim said.

"Better than what Kim had and unknown to Wade," Jim finished.

"Everything about the mission is in there," the twins said as they gave Nicholas another one.

"You guys rock!" Ron said as he browsed through the features. "Say, could this detect any form of microchip?"

"It could detect _any_ tracking device Wade made," Jim said. "And we think it's sort of our fault Wade's cautious."

"We sort of beeped Kim in an inopportune moment and the bad guys kind of captured her," Tim confessed.

"It was a good thing Shego was there to watch her back," Jim said making Ron smirk.

"They're somewhere in Montana?" Ron said, reading the coordinates in his new Kimmunicator. "How are we going to get there?"

"If you don't mind testing something for us..." Tim started.

"We could solve that problem," Jim finished. Ron looked at the Preacher for guidance but he only shrugged. Sighing, he looked at the twins and smiled softly.

"Boo-yah," he said, hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"As the saying goes, Possible-san, I don't like the feeling of this," Yori said as she, Shego and Kim watched as the streets fill with outlaws. Kim and the girls were hidden from view, watching the town.

It was an abandoned town from the days of the cattle. But now, it was slowly filled with every type of criminal there was. So far, Kim made out about half of the people there.

"What are they doing?" Kim asked, noticing that most of them were wearing western clothes.

"2nd annual Quickdraw competition," Shego said, looking through her binoculars. "One guess what the grand prize is."

"Are they out of their minds?" Kim said as she saw what the villains were carrying. Pistols, machine guns and even rocket launchers. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I believe that they are, Possible-san," Yori said. "But what is this contest?"

"Quickdraw," Shego said as she watched the town. "I heard about it last year. The fatality was high but since the bodies were those of criminals, GJ didn't pay any more attention than it should. The only way you could win is if you defeat all opponents."

"That's horrible," Kim gasped.

"A wild flower is still a flower," Yori said sagely. Kim and Shego looked at the ninja and sighed.

"A soul is a soul, no matter how dark it is," Shego mumbled making Kim and Yori look at her strangely. "What? I got that from the preacher. Speaking of which, was it wise not to tell Ron that we're on a mission?"

"I need to clear my head," Kim said evasively.

"Knowing Ron, he'll try to find you," Shego said and Kim knew it was the truth.

"That's why I told Wade not to tell him," Kim sighed. "I know what I'm doing is cowardly but..."

"Possible-san, you will have to face Stoppable-san sooner of later. It is better to get the things out of the way before everything falls apart," Yori said, sadly. "It is not his fault that he had hidden the fact that he has learned the ways of the gun for he fears the reaction you are showing."

Kim was silent. She knew what Yori said was true. Ron was like that. He would hide things just that she would not get worried. But she worried nevertheless.

"Fine," Kim sighed. "I'll talk to him when I see him."

"There's no time like the present," Shego said with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked. Shego gave her the binoculars and pointed to the town's entrance. Kim almost dropped the binoculars when she saw who it was.

Getting out from a well equipped dune buggy was the unmistakable forms of a man with blond hair and red coat. With him was a man in a blue suit, who looked around and felt, strangely, comfortable.

"What is he doing here?" Kim asked, voicing Shego's question only that hshe was talking about the other individual.

>>>>>>>>>>

"We're here," Ron said as he got out the dune buggy. The dune buggy was something the twins made. It could seat five and have enough concealed weaponry to start a skirmish.

"Explain to me why we are here?" Nicholas asked as he took his cross from the top of the buggy.

"The artifact is a rare blue diamond the size of an apple," Ron said, eyeing the men who walked the streets. "Somehow, in some sick way, it had become the main prize at this tournament. Which, I might add, gives me the willies."

"So the mission?" Nicholas asked.

"Primarily to retrieve that diamond. The question is, how?" Ron looked at Nicholas and was shocked to see that he was talking to Seňor Seňor Senior.

"Pardon me, my dear sir. But where do we register for the competition?" Nicholas said in an English accent.

"Ahh, my good man. The registration is located at the Sheriff's office," the rich villain said. "Are you by any chance participating?"

"Of course," Nicholas smiled. "Who is the favorite to win this year?"

"That would be Monkey Fist," Senior said. "He's quick on the trigger, they say."

Nicholas thanked the man gallantly and then waited for the man to leave before facing Ron.

"That's the craziest thing you had ever done," Ron said with a groan. "It's a good thing they don't recognize me."

"To them, Ron Stoppable is dead," Nicholas said as he carried his cross. "Just don't use your name."

"This has May City written all over it," Ron sighed. He and Nicholas entered in the annual quickdraw contest in May City and that turned out to be a disaster.

"We have the better chance of getting that jewel than the girls," Nicholas said as he fell into step with Ron. "I'll bet that even Miss Possible would have a hell of a time stealing that thing back. Look around you, they don't trust each other. That Jewel is guarded well."

"You have a point," Ron could see that he did. Nicholas had enough experience with outlaws to know what they were thinking.

"Now, let's do this," Nicholas said as they neared the Sheriff's office. "Before I change my mind," he added in a mumble.

"Name?" a scruffy looking individual was manning the registration booth and looked at Ron in askance. With a nod from Nicholas, Ron smirked and told the man.

"Stampede."

>>>>>>

End of 6

Next: Skill against skill, it would take more than that to come out of it alive.

Chapter VII: Competition


	7. The Competition

Chapter VII: The Competition

Kim could not believe it. Ron was here! A thousand things ran through her mind. Why was he here? More importantly, how did he get here? Kim looked at their mode of transportation and frowned. Why did that dune buggy seem familiar?

"Isn't that the buggy the tweebs were working on in the garage?" Shego said frowning in thought. "How did those two get it?"

"It is possible that Kim-san's brothers assisted Ron-san and Nicholas-san," Yori said making the two girls look at her tiredly.

"I'll bet that that's it," Kim sighed. "I never thought that the tweebs would help Ron find us."

"I don't think they're looking for us, Kimmie," Shego said as she watched the two walk towards the Sheriff's office. "They're not looking around. They have a definite purpose. They know that we're here but they're not making any move to look for us."

Kim frowned and glared at the two specs by the Sheriff's Office. "Of all the nerve... What are they doing here if not to find us?"

"They are wise," Yori said with a small smile. "They knew that we couldn't possibly be in town since all of those people know our faces. They are mingling with the outlaws and trying to get the jewel."

"Assuming that that's why they are here," Shego said. Suddenly, her eyes grew as she realized what the two were doing. "Are they out of their minds?"

"What is it?" Kim asked, starting to panic. She could not afford to lose Ron. Not after just three days back together.

Shego merely growled and crept back, making sure she was not seen. There, she opened her duffle bag and took out a lady's dress from the Wild West era. However, it still had her colors and pattern.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as Shego began to undress.

"Doi! What does it look like? I'm going in," Shego had her top off, revealing her smooth skin. Kim blushed, she never gotten used to Shego undressing like it didn't matter. Plus the face that she had a body most men worship.

"Not wearing that you're not," Kim said as she stalked towards her and grabbed the dress. "Don't you have anything else? They'd recognize you in an instant with these!"

"Well I can't borrow yours," Shego argued, turning to face Kim completely topless. "Your dress is slightly lacking in the chest department. Blushing, Kim glanced at Shego's chest then to her own. She then sighed, defeated. Shego was a generous C-cup and Kim was a B-cup. Flushing, she glared at the green skinned woman.

"Must you always compare?" Kim grinded her teeth in annoyance.

"Simply stating the facts Kimmie," Shego said and then, after a while, sighed. "Sorry, but that Preacher boils my blood."

"In more ways than one, one would think," Yori said as she continued her surveillance. Kim smiled when Shego's cheek reddened at the innuendo. Unconsciously, Shego wrapped her arms across her bare chest, keeping prying eyes from seeing her assets though there were none. She then wore her top once more and buttoned it, shy all of a sudden.

Kim blinked in surprise. Shego was never shy, especially about her body. What made her that way? Could it be that she really liked the Preacher? To Kim, that was quite possible.

"He does _not_ boil my blood that way," Shego said in a harsh whisper.

"Then you do not mind if I have him?" Yori said in all seriousness.

"_NO_!" Shego shouted as her hands ignited but then realized two things; one, she had as well as admitted that she liked the Preacher and two, she had shouted, probably giving away their position.

She didn't know what was worse but Shego would rather faced a hundred angry villains than face the embarrassment she was in.

"Shego, why is it important for you to go to town?" Kim asked, ignoring the fact that their position may have been compromised. Shego took a deep breath and sighed her frustration.

"They signed up of the competition."

>>>>>>>>>>>

"_NO!"_ the word echoed through the valley and immediately Nicholas knew who it was from. Before the first syllable was heard completely, he gave a shout of his own, louder than Shego's and stomped the ground repeatedly.

"_Scorpion!"_ he shouted, stopping his stomping and then pounded the ground with his cross. The people around him either laughed or ignored him but he had accomplished what he set out to do.

He had diverted their attentions from the girls.

"Nice save," Ron muttered as Nicholas stopped his pounding.

"Are ye goin' ta save its soul?" A short man in a kilt cracked as he looked at the two with wary eyes. Nicholas smirked at the man and began to pray. The short man huffed and moved on, leaving disgusted at them.

"Who's the shrimp?" Nicholas muttered as he opened his eyes to confirm that the man was gone.

"Duff Killigan," Ron said with a smirk. "The world's deadliest golfer."

"The guy with the exploding golf balls?" Nicholas frowned and looked at the retreating form of the golfer. "Is he in?"

"According to the roster, he is," Ron said with a shrug.

"Is he fast with a gun?" Nicholas wanted to know. He had a feeling that he hasn't seen the last of him.

"Actually, I think he'll be using a golf club," Ron said.

"How fast is he?"

"Honestly? No idea. It's been four years, you know," Nicholas did know. He merely shook his head and looked at the masters of ceremonies take the stand.

"It's starting," Nicholas said, nudging Ron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 2nd Annual Quickdraw competition. I'm your host, Jack Hench. The rules are simple. There would be three rounds in this competition, round one will be simple. At twenty paces there will be six bottles arranged in a row. Now those of you who broke the most bottles in the least amount of time will automatically go to the shooting range where they will face, what I like to call, the Gauntlet!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Nicholas said, Ron heartily agreed.

"The remaining contestants will have to get from the end of Main Street to the other end, while dodging live fire coming from snipers, C.O. Hench CO. You could hit the snipers, _if_ you could find them.

"If there're survivors, the remaining contestants will be informed of the next round if that time comes. Now! Let's throw lead!"

"Something tells me, May City will be a cake walk compared to this," Ron whimpered as the first contestant went to the target range and drew. He had struck only two bottles, creating tease and taunts from the spectators.

"Something tells me that this Jack Hench wants to keep the diamond for himself," Nicholas sighed as he walked towards the shade of the sidewalk. Ron followed, with a worried look on his face. Another contestant went to the target area and tried his luck, he didn't hit a single bottle.

"_Will the contestant Stampede please take the line,"_ the announcer said. Ron took a deep breath and went towards the target area. Taking another calming breath, Ron saw the targets clearly and drew.

He had hit all the bottles in two seconds. Longer than he would have usually have. He knew if he had shown what he was capable of they would be ready for him. As he reloaded, he walked back to where Nicholas was leaning and giving him a thumbs up sign. He also noticed another thing, three beautiful ladies were standing beside him and one of them was looking at Ron worriedly.

"Keep knocking them dead out there," Nicholas said, smiling. Ron sighed and gave him a gun belt with a revolver.

"I should say the same with you," he said. Nicholas's smile faded as he saw the revolver.

"You didn't," Nicholas sighed and glared at Ron.

_"Will the contestant Nicholas C.T. Wolfwood please step up or be disqualified!" _Almost immediately, Nicholas wrapped his hands around Ron's neck and shook it vigorously.

"_What did you do that_?" Nicholas screamed.

"I thought it would get our chances of winning up," Ron said when Nicholas stopped shaking his head. "I didn't know about the gauntlet."

"I hate you sometimes," Nicholas sighed as he let Ron go. But before he went to the firing range, Ron stopped him with a smile and an offered hand.

"For love," Ron said glancing at the ladies behind him. Nicholas sighed and shook his hand.

"And peace."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Shego couldn't believe it. Nicholas had struck all the bottles as if he was shooting guns from a young age. And the way he holstered the gun, it was like out of a western movie. When Nicholas came up to them, he sighed and leaned on the wall.

"That was good shooting," Kim said in awe. The girls had 'borrowed' some dress from the saloon. Kim was wearing a green dress and a hat to cover her fiery hair. Yori opted for a red Chinese dress. While Shego... Shego was wearing a short leather skirt, black stocking, leather boots and leather jacket which was zipped halfway up, showing a deep cleavage. She was wearing a biker's hat, concealing her raven hair.

When Nicholas saw her he almost lost it completely. How could someone so desirable could be so bad?

"You shoot like a gunman," Shego said, crossing her arms under her breast, lifting them up. Nicholas looked away before desire gave in. not that it would matter in anyway.

"Unfortunately, I lived in a dangerous world," Nicholas said, seeing Ron's concerned look. "Speaking of which, why are you here? There are wanted posters all over with your faces in them." Nicholas whispered into her ear, tickling her in the process.

"I was worried," Shego admitted, whispering into his ear, not wanting the others to know. This calmed him as he smiled.

"Thank you," Nicholas said squeezing her hand and leaned on the wall once again.

Never in a million years would she admit that she was worried of someone. But with the Preacher, it came natural to say what she felt. It excited her that he appreciated her worry. Then, composing herself, she frowned at him.

"Now," she took a deep breath but Nicholas looked at her and shook his head. It was a serious gaze that made her pause.

"Later, when this is all over," he said. "The walls have ears." With a reluctant nod, Shego complied.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked as Ron lazily watched the rest of the men compete.

"Actually, trying to win the jewel," Ron said to Kim's dismay. She thought that he was there to see her. Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps he didn't care. "That way, you wouldn't risk your life getting it." Or perhaps he did. "Listen, about yesterday..."

"We'll talk later kiddies," Nicholas said as he checked his revolver. "I think the gauntlet's going to start.

>>>>>>>

Lord Montgomery Fiske stretched as he was about to start the Gauntlet. He was sure he would make it through since he was a master of Monkey Kung Fu.

He then ran, monkey style, towards the end of the street. Immediately the snipers started shooting. Monkey Fist easily dodged the bullets he had reached the end of the street without a scratch. Gloating, he challenged anyone to beat that.

Another contestant who made it unscathed was Duff Killigan. Using his charged nine iron, the deflected the bullet before it ever reached him. When he reached the end of the street, the twirled the golf club around and gloated at Monkey Fist, who was ignoring him.

Out of the rest of the contestants, none of them passed. Some of them were fatally injured but they didn't care. They were low lives after all. But a man in red cared. A life to him is precious and not to be wasted foolishly.

Taking a deep breath, he went to the starting line, the emerald eyes of his beloved followed him as her friends restrained her. But he smiled at her, reassuring her that it was all right.

>>>>>>>>>

"How did I get myself talked into this?" Ron said as he waited for the signal to go. Dodging bullets was easy. Staying alive was easier. Making it look difficult was another story.

He was taught not to show his strengths, to fool his enemies into thinking that he was weak.

The start signal came and Ron ran with all his speed, and then the snipers fired. Ron tripped, dodging a bullet that was meant for him. He then turned and sprinted but then the other bullets came. He was dodging the bullets like an idiot, making the people laugh at him.

Kim was beginning to worry. She watched helplessly as Ron dodged the bullets. She kept herself from running to him. Their lives were at stake.

At long last, it was over. Ron collapsed at the finish line, seemingly tired from the ordeal but Nicholas knew otherwise.

"It seems like I'm next," Nicholas said as he walked towards the starting line.

Ron returned to his spot where Kim hugged him briefly and kissed his cheek.

"I thought I had lost you," Kim said but Ron smiled and gave her a peace sign.

"That was a sinch," he said as he brushed his coat. "C.T.'s next, huh?" Ron asked. Now, it was Shego's turn to be worried. But what worried her more was the thing Nicholas said to her.

"_Whatever I do, please don't be afraid. I couldn't bear your fear and scorn."_ She didn't know what he meant but she trusted him.

Nicholas calmly stood in the middle of the starting line. Whereas others were nervous and jittery, he was cool and calm.

And when the official gave the signal, he merely walked.

"What is he doing?" Shego whispered as she saw how calm Nicholas was.

The other spectators booed at his arrogance. But Nicholas ignored them. He drew out his revolver and from his coat drew out an automatic pistol. Suddenly, he did what they did not expect.

Nicholas sprinted, guns aimed at either side of the street and he fired.

He fired in quick successions, pausing only to reload. Then, one by one, they heard moans and screams of pain coming from the buildings. Until one of the snipers fell and landed on the street.

"How did he know?" Shego asked as Nicholas aimed at the walls, the roofs and the windows and each time, Shego knew he had struck a Henchman.

And when Nicholas reached the end, the only gunshots what were heard, came from him.

Half the spectators cheer, the others booed and , to Shego's annoyance, the ladies sighed. Shego looked at Nicholas with a newfound respect. She smiled when he came up the where they were while loading his guns. As they were about to touch...

"FOUL!" Monkey Fist said as he and Duff Killigan walked towards them. Nicholas went to meet them, guns loaded and cocked. "You cheated!" Monkey Fist accused.

"Did I?" Nicholas raised his voice, directing it to Jack Hench.

"Fist, Killigan," the owner of Hench Co said. "The rules were simple. He crossed one end of Main Street to the other without getting hit. He found the snipers and disabled them before they could do enough damage."

"If you have any more grievances, let's settle this now," Nicholas holstered his guns and prepared to draw."

"Easy, young man," said Jack. "You'll get your chance. For the next event will be one on one combat. It'll start after lunch. Let's go gentlemen," Jack said, pulling the two with him.

"This is not good," Nicholas said as Ron and the others joined him.

"Why?" Yori asked looking at Nicholas with awe.

"They're up to something," Ron said. "We must be on our guard."

"He'll do it in the finals," Nicholas said looking at Shego with a sullen smile. "Be careful. I have a hunch he'll use you girls to get to us."

"How did you know?" Kim said, unconsciously wrapping her arm on Ron's arm. Nicholas looked at their intertwined arms and smiled amusingly. Kim looked at what she was holding and released it immediately.

"Anyway, be careful," Nicholas said and all of them nodded.

"This is going to be one of _those _days, huh?" Ron asked but knew the answer.

Nicholas shook his head and sighed.

"It may be," he smirked. "It may be."

Next chapter: There's more in the line than a simple prize when evil is at work.

Chapter VII: Chaos


	8. Chaos

Chapter VIII: Chaos

Nicholas hated when things get awry. Considering that things had always gotten awry on Gunsmoke, he should be used to it by now. But he wasn't.

And with so much experience of things getting out of hand, Nicholas could read the signs.

Edgy people, greedy men and a hell load of guns. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

But this time, something changed. Back home, Nicholas fought for peace. Now, to his surprise, he was fighting for something else.

He didn't know when it happened. Only three days in this world and he had found someone that he was comfortable with. Someone he could talk to, someone he could treasure.

For some unknown reason, he picked a rather unusual woman. A beautiful, strong and emotional woman.

He would gladly lay his guns down for her but the question was, would she be able to lay her gloves down and live a peaceful life?

He did not show it but Nicholas was tired of all the evils of the world.

From his own world and from his observations, this world was no better.

"Too much hate, too much greed, too much anger," Nicholas said just above a whisper as he watched the people pass him from his spot near one of the buildings. "Too much sorrow, too much sadness, too much pain." Nicholas looked up at the clear sky and sighed.

"With my crushed heart, I cry under the rain," he smirked as if he told himself a joke.

"You're not just a preacher, are you?" Nicholas calmly turned his head to see Shego standing beside him, looking at him solemnly.

"Not exactly," he smiled. "It's a bit complicated where I came from. I'm a preacher, yes but I also teach the children in the orphanage. Sometimes I get philosophical."

"More like poetic," Shego sighed. "You always manage to surprise me."

"I do try," he said.

"Why?" Shego asked suddenly, catching Nicholas off guard.

"Why what?"

"Why do you try?" Nicholas didn't know where this conversation was headed. But he had a feeling he would not like it.

"Try what?" he asked.

"Don't be difficult," Shego growled.

"I'm not trying to be," he smirked. "I just don't have any idea what you meant."

"Men," Shego chuckled. "Forget it." Looking around her, she noticed that the people were placing bets on who would win. Years ago she would have done the same thing but she was worried for Nicholas. Even though he had survived the gauntlet there was no guarantee he would survive the wrath of these villains.

Shego sighed at the absurdness of the competition. She couldn't believe that she was once this cold hearted.

And by the way Nicholas was calmly leaning on the wall like some cool western hero, he was either confident enough of his abilities or he was good at hiding his emotions.

For Shego, it seemed that it was both.

"What's your plan?" Shego asked. Nicholas smiled as he tapped his cross.

"Have faith," he said making Shego wonder about his sanity.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"This is insane," Ron muttered as he waited for the finals to begin. It was always hard, waiting. Even though he was taught patience, he still skipped a few lessons. He would never get used in waiting.

Ron looked at Nicholas, who was calmly chatting with Shego. He never understood how the Preacher was a fountain of patience. Probably it came with the job.

"Feeling okay, Ron?" Kim asked, concerned for his boyfriend. Even though he had grown to be a man, he still could be jittery when nervous.

"Never better," he said and suddenly wheezed. To Kim, it was a clear indication that he was uncomfortable.

"Relax, Ron. I though you had done this before?" she asked, trying to distract his mind.

"Once," Ron sighed. "May City. It went sour in the finals. And it would be putrid here."

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she looked around.

"Because there's something about that gem that everyone wanted. The tweebs are looking into it. Trust me, KP. This is not a good day."

"How did you become a gunman?" Kim asked the question that was nagging her. Ron looked sullen and faced her.

"Gunsmoke was not a friendly place," he began. "Imagine a world that resembled the Wild West with ten times the violence. The law was being laughed at and everyone needed to defend himself. Trust me Kim, I tried fighting with Tai Shin Pek Kwar but there are some things I couldn't do at the time."

"Like what?" Kim was curious. What kind of world was this Gunsmoke that it taught her beloved to fire a gun?

"Like dodging bullets," Ron said it straightly that Kim knew it was true.

"You mean..."

"I really hate to use my gun so I only draw it as a last resort," Ron smiled sadly as he thumbed the gun. "Most of the time I failed in dodging them." Kim didn't know what he was talking about. How could he fail in dodging... then it dawned to her.

"Oh Ron," Kim sighed as she wrapped her arm around his. Ron smiled as he patted her hand.

"It'll be okay," Ron promised, knowing quite well he would have one hell of a time fulfilling that promise.

>>>>>>>>>>

It was high noon when the first of the finalist were called. Nicholas shook his head, from Ron's collection of DVDs he had watched at least four western movies where there was a showdown in high noon. He smirked, wondering if the man responsible for this event was a western buff.

Kim and Shego lounged in the front of the saloon, waiting for the finals to begin. Ron, however, was looking at Monkey Fist and Killigan with the same aloofness he had shown earlier. But he knew better. Ron had to win for them to get out of this situation alive.

"The first semi-finalist is against Stampede and Killigan!" the announcer said. "Would the semi-finalists step forward." Ron took a deep breath and walked towards the fighting ground.

"So it'll be you and me, laddie," Duff Killigan said as he toyed with his golf balls.

"Apparently," Ron said. "So? How are we going to do this?"

"What about you stand still while I shoot," the Scott laughed.

"I don't think so," Ron said but then, without warning, Killigan struck a ball in his direction. His training made his moves automatic and dodged, although clumsily, the ball. Ron was able to draw his gun and shoot. Killigan was surprised. The Golfer was about the strike another golf ball when Ron's bullet struck it, causing it to explode.

Killigan shouted in surprise as he was thrown back and crashed through a building that was quite a while away.

Kim couldn't believe it. Ron dodged Killigan's golf ball. And it was traveling faster than she had ever seen it before.

"Man! I thought I was a goner!" Ron said as he sat up. Kim resisted the impulse to go to him and hug him for the life of him.

Shego was impressed. Ron was able to hit the ball without even looking at it. That was quite the feat. But Killigan was a wuss compared to Fist. Fist was faster than the Scott. Could Nicholas defeat him?

"Winner! Stampede!" the announcer said as Ron walked towards his friends. The crowed cheered but some booed for they had betted against him.

"That was a dirty trick," Ron said as he dusted his coat. "I could have been killed!"

"I think that was the point," Nicholas said as he checked his pistols. "These people will try to win by using whatever it is they deemed necessary. And I'm betting that Monkey Fist has something planned for me."

"I guarantee it," Shego said as he watched Fist look at Nicholas in disdain.

"Whatever it is, I'll be careful," Nicholas said as he walked towards the fighting grounds. Monkey Fist walked in his simian way towards the grounds as well.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before you could defeat me," the former titled lord said, posing to draw.

"Then better pack a sweater, you may need it there," Nicholas said, waiting for his move.

"Cocky, aren't we? But this'll be your end." Monkey Fist suddenly drew a knife from his sleeve and immediately threw it at Nicholas. Nicholas calmly but quickly drew his revolver and fired.

Shego saw that Fist didn't throw only one knife, he had thrown three. But then, the knives were deflected, almost as if it was struck by a bullet. She heard only one shot but how did it fire three bullets at the knives?

"That was extremely fast," Ron said as he watched the battle. "He had fired three shots in close successions that it seemed to sound like one."

"He's that good?" Kim asked as she watched Fist charged at Nicholas. Shego was getting worried. Fist was about to attack him head on and what chance does a gunman has with a master of monkey kung fu?

"Big mistake," Ron smiled as he leaned comfortably at the wall. "C.T.'s been aching to try something he just watched."

"What?" Kim asked. But she didn't had the chance to be answered when something incredible happened.

Nicholas suddenly grabbed the attacking man's hand and threw him to the ground. It looked to Shego like an Aikido move. Even his stance was from that art of fighting.

"He watched a couple of Steven Seagal films," Ron said while smiling. "He tried to extend his fighting style since he usually ran out of bullets."

"He's trigger happy?" Shego asked as she watched Nicholas hold his own against Monkey Fist. He was blocking with his free arm but what was he doing with his gun hand? Nicholas was keeping his gun hand free, seldomly using his forearm to dodge the attacks.

"You're good, but not that good," Monkey Fist said, giving Nicholas a roundhouse kick but struck nothing but air. Looking up, Fist saw Nicholas leapt up and arch back. Turning in the air, he aimed and fired at Fist.

Surprised, Monkey Fist tried to dodge the bullets but one clipped his arm, sending him spinning towards the ground. Nicholas landed in a crouch position, aiming his gun at the fallen Fist.

"He got him," Shego said in awe.

"Yes, but Monkey Fist got him as well," Ron said with a cringe. Looking at Nicholas, Shego saw a knife embedded on his left chest. Immediately, Shego ran towards him, forgetting that she was hiding from the people there. Ron and Kim ran after her, fearing that she would be recognized.

From the reaction of the people around them, they did.

Nicholas casually stood up, not noticing the knife stuck into his chest. Shego, stopped in front of him and began to fuss.

"Are you okay? Try not to move. You're wounded," Shego said, looking him over.

"Am I?" Nicholas looked at his person to find the knife in him. Blinking, he took the knife out and threw it to the ground. "I'm fine," Shego couldn't believe it. From what she had seen earlier, the knife was embedded to the hilt. But where was the blood. Nicholas reached from his pocket and took out a small book. The knife went through the book right in the center.

"See?" Nicholas smiled as he showed the book to Shego, "There is a God." Shego blinked when she saw the book.

It was the Bible.

Suddenly, a loud, singular clap caught their attention. The four looked behind only to see an amused Hench, surrounded by everyone there.

"Amazing," he said. "You had infiltrated this tournament well. So, you have found two new allies, Kim Possible."

"One new ally actually," Ron said as he moved to shield his Kim from him. Nicholas did the same to Shego, to her confusion and glee.

"After the jewel, are we?" Hench smirked.

"Actually yes," Nicholas said as he cracked his neck and back. "Are you surprised?"

"Surprised, no. But amused," Hench chuckled his amusement. "But I can't let you live."

"The more things change," Nicholas began.

"The more they stay the same," Ron said as he adjusted his glasses.

"My dear Shego," Hench smiled lewdly. "I told you that heroes just die while villains really live. Was it worth it?" Shego felt Nicholas's hand squeeze hers. She glanced at his face and saw a sense of calmness she never saw on anyone. She smiled and smirked at Hench, her mind determined.

"It is," she said, squeezing his hand back.

"I see you're determined to stay on the losing side," Hench smiled evilly. Surprisingly, much to the other's bafflement, Nicholas laughed.

"Oh, that's rich," he said. "You think that this is the losing side?" Nicholas smiled as he glanced at Shego, who was looking at him in bewilderment. "I don't know. Looks like I still win." Shego blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment and happiness.

"Funny. But I'm afraid you're time is up. HENCHMEN! ATTACK!"

"This is it," Ron said, holding Kim's hand.

"Yeah," Nicholas smiled. "Let's Play."


	9. Outnumbered

Chapter IX: Outnumbered

Kim was surprised to see such determination in both men's eyes. Determined but also a hint of mischief. They knew something the rest of the world didn't. They had a plan.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked through the corner of his mouth.

"Have no idea," Nicholas answered. Kim sighed as she heard the exchange. _So much for that idea._ "We need to buy some time."

"That would be seriously hard," Ron said. "Why do we need to buy some time?" Nicholas didn't answer him.

"Shego, do you think you could reach my luggage?" Nicholas asked. Shego looked at the large cross leaning on the side of the saloon's wall. Judging from the distance, it was about a hundred meters away.

"No prob, what will I do with it?" she asked.

"Throw it to where I am," he said. "Ron and I will keep them off your backs."

"We will?" Ron smirked, not really liking the plan. Nicholas ignored his gibe and focused on their opponents.

"The odds are five hundred to one, any takers?" Nicholas prepared himself to move as soon as hell broke loose.

"How interesting," Jack Hench leered. "Saying goodbye?" Nicholas chuckled much to the owner of Hench Co.'s bewilderment. Looking around him, the whole place was littered with henchmen and robots. There was no obvious way to escape.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Nicholas asked to Shego's mirth. He still kept cool even though the odds were against them. "Hey Outlaw. How much do you think the bounties are on their heads?" Ron groaned.

"Now is not the time to be thinking of money," Ron shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"You must admit, I'm new here and kinda strapped for cash," Nicholas said to the confusion of the girls.

"You're not thinking of getting all of them?" Shego asked incredulously but she could see that he was weighing his options.

"Bye, bye," Nicholas suddenly said as he raised his hands up and two pistols unsheathed from his sleeves and quickly fired, dispatching first the robots that were near him.

"Oh, crud," Ron said as he tossed a smoke grenade towards the crown. It created a distraction and also gave them a better chance since most of them could not see their enemy.

"Go!" Nicholas gave the signal as he ejected his spent clips and tilted his guns downward. From his sleeves, an auto loading mechanism replaced the clips with fresh ones and he continued shooting.

Despite their numbers, the villains were unorganized. Most of them were confused and the rest tried to shoot at their targets. Ron, with his revolver, created more confusion as he struck every robot in the confused crowd.

Kim and Shego were busy fighting off the henchmen. Since they were flesh, they were easier to dispatch than the robots.

"Nicholas's good," Kim commented as she tossed a henchman towards his teammate. Shego, after giving her opponent a roundhouse kick, glanced to see Nicholas shooting at the enemy.

For her, it was like he was dancing. It was more of a gunplay than a gunfight. His movements were graceful and swift and his aim was true. Shego never knew that someone that was definitely deadly would be so hot!

Kim, while taking out her share of bad guys, watched Ron as he took fought. In contrasts to Nicholas's grace, Ron was fighting almost seriously. It was like that time in Bueno Nacho. Ron was determined, to say the least, to protect her. She also noticed that Ron was aiming to disable, not to kill.

Sometimes, Ron shot the hand, or a leg but often, it was a cascading effect that he was using. As if he had missed, Ron's bullet struck a sign on the roof, which fell on some henchmen. A part of the sign struck a stack of barrels, which rolled over another set of henchmen coming after Kim. One of the barrels struck the brake lever of a wagon filled of gunpowder kegs, the wagon rolled towards platform where Jack Hench was standing on. One of the kegs was split open, leaving a trail of gunpowder in its wake.

Shego, while fighting another henchman with her glowing hands, back flipped, not noticing that her glowing hands touched the ground where the trail of gunpowder was.

Instantly, the gunpowder burst into flames, burning like a fuse towards the wagon of gunpowder. Despite their own battles, Ron and Nicholas saw the trail and immediately left their opponents and sprinted towards the girls.

"Get down!" both men said as Ron tackled Kim and Nicholas did the same to Shego, both men covering their bodies to protect the women.

With a massive explosion, the ground rocked as all the gunpowder ignited, sending a powerful shockwave that stunned half the remaining villains.

"Nice," Nicholas growled as he got to his feet. Shego, momentarily stunned by the explosion, looked at Nicholas in disbelief and awe. Even though he tackled her, he was surprisingly gentle.

"It's not my fault," Ron said as he got to his knees and checked on Kim. "You okay, KP?"

"I'm fine," Kim said as she sat up. "Whoa," she said in awe at the destruction the blast caused. Almost half the town was burning and in shambles. Was this why Ron was nicknamed the human typhoon?

Judging by Nicholas's expression, this was a common occurrence. But this was not the time for questions. The villains who were not dazed began flocking to them.

"Shego!" Nicholas called out.

"I'm on it," Shego sprinted towards the building where the cross was. Most of the remaining villains were reluctant to attack, seeing that only four people defeated half of their ranks.

"You will not leave this place alive," Monkey Fist, who was nursing his shoulder, taunted as he led the group.

"Dude, who's gonna stop us?" Ron returned, making Nicholas groan.

"Will you stop?" Nicholas pleaded as he looked at Ron.

"Stop what?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"You're jinxing the moment," Nicholas said, looking at the approaching villains.

"How?" Ron asked but was answered by the sudden stomping of footsteps. _Giant_ footsteps. From behind the enemy ranks came _three _gorilla golems. Each was about eleven feet tall and stronger than a tank.

"That's how," Nicholas said with a sigh.

"Your puny guns are no match for my gorilla golems," Monkey Fist gloated. "You possibly don't have enough bullets to even chip it." Monkey Fist sneered but when he saw Nicholas smile, he knew that something was up. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing much," Nicholas said and suddenly, a green flash made Monkey Fist blink. He knew that Shego had fired one of her Plasma Blast but what was that object hurling towards Nicholas?

Nicholas caught, without even turning to see, his cross and spun it on its axle to reduce the force of the inertia. Monkey Fist laughed. What would a simple cross do against his Gorilla Golems?

"Praying for your life, Preacher?" Monkey Fist mocked.

"More like yours," Nicholas smiled. With a simple flick, the strap was removed and the cloth covering the cross flew with the wind. Shego and Kim were surprised. It was a silver cross with cobalt blue trimmings. Nicholas grabbed the middle of the cross and suddenly, a skull like trigger emerged. With one hand, he aimed the longer part of the cross at the golems.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Monkey Fist growled but Nicholas continued to smile. "Gorilla Golems! Attack!" the golems charged at Kim and the others, shaking the ground as they did.

Suddenly, the long part of the cross split open, revealing a large barrel, gleaming in the sun. With a final adjustment of aim, Nicholas fired.

The roar of the gun was deafening. Kim knew it must have been a large caliber weapon and the evidence was before her.

The Gorilla Golems were being pounded by the gun. Each hit tore through the thick stone of the golems. And in a while, two of the golems were pounded into pebbles. The third continued on.

Nicholas stood his ground and fired another volley. The golem's legs were the first to disappear, then its arms and its head leaving a hunk of stone in the middle of the street.

Shego smiled at the sight. It was truly unbelievable. She, herself, was surprised to see such a weapon. She reckoned most people underestimated Nicholas and his abilities. Ron was not half bad, okay he may have been lucky a few times though that was open to debate, but she had eyes only for Nicholas.

"That was amazing," Kim said as she looked at Ron, who was shaking his ears from the noise.

"I wish I saw that coming," Ron said. "I never got used to the sound of a .50 caliber."

"A futile attempt," Monkey Fist said as he looked at the destroyed golems with dismay. "You are still out numbered."

Suddenly, a dune buggy slid to a halt in front of Kim and Ron. Ron immediately pulled Kim towards the buggy and helped her into it. Blinking in confusion, Kim sat at the back of the buggy, looking at Ron who reloaded and stood on the seat beside her. Shego, while Nicholas was covering her, walked towards the buggy and sat on the passenger side, confused as hell but didn't show it.

"We may be outnumbered…." Ron said as he aimed his revolver at Monkey fist.

"But we're never outgunned," Nicholas said as the cross hid the barrel and he flipped it so that the long part of the cross was resting on his shoulder. Slowly he backed towards the buggy, watching everyone.

"You'll never get out of this town alive!" Jack Hench said as Nicholas climbed aboard, leaning on the rollbars. Nicholas smiled as the long part of his cross opened once again but now revealed a honeycomb along the shaft.

With a smirk, Nicholas pulled the trigger and micro missiles launched in succession from the honeycomb. The villains scattered as the missiles struck and destroyed everything. The saloon, the sheriff's office, practically destroyed the town. Jack Hech was furious. His fantasy was burning in front of his eyes. But what made him flip was the nonchalant way that Nicholas said…

"What town?" with that, the dune buggy raced away, leaving the confusion and destruction behind.

"I'll get them for this, Jack Hench vowed, the fires around him echoed the burning soul within.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"We're just going to leave?" Kim asked as Nicholas, while they were traveling fast, strapped the cross on the rollbars.

"We accomplished the mission," Nicholas said as he slid beside Shego. The green skinned woman was looking at him incredulously.

"We didn't get the gem," she pointed out.

"She did," Nicholas pointed at their driver, who was enjoying the drive.

"Indeed, Shego-san," Yori smiled. "While Nicholas-san and Ron-san were distracting the people, I went to get the gem. However, it was that riot that made it possible for me to succeed."

"You mean that we're only the distraction," Kim frowned at the thought.

"Oh, come on, KP. They'd never thought that you'd be distracting them," Ron said, smiling as he teased his beloved.

"He does have a point," Shego relented. "We always fight without backing down. They'd never thought of us being a distraction since we are always the one getting the goods."

"We had the element of surprise," Nicholas sighed. "But after this, they'd be careful. The only way to fight them now is to keep them guessing."

"Why the long face, Nicholas-san," Yori asked, noticing the disappointed look on the preacher's face.

"Imagine the bounty I could get if we got them all," Nicholas said much to the surprise of the ladies and the groan from Ron.


	10. GJ

Chapter X: GJ

They reached the Possible home just about midnight. After securing the surroundings, (just in case the villains were desperate), they then met at the living room to discuss about the gem.

However, the Preacher and the former Villaness were about to _argue_ to the most important part of the discussion: who gets the bounty.

"It was _our_ call." Shego glared. "So we get the bounty."

"The owners made a personal request through the twins, so technically, _we_ get the bounty," Nicholas said. Returning her glare, he leaned on the table as if making a point. Not to be out done, Shego also leaned on the table. However, she still wore the leathers she had borrowed from the town and it was showing a _lot_ of cleavage. It took everything Nicholas had not to peer deep into them, of course that didn't stop him from glancing from time to time.

"Nicholas-san and Shego-san are acting like _koibito,_" Yori whispered to Ron and Kim.

"More like husband and wife," Kim smiled amused.

"More like _children _to me," Ron sighed, looking at the two. Earlier it looked like that they respected each other but now they were fighting like children over a piece of candy. Albeit a large candy but the sentiment was the same. "By the way, KP. You're taking in _paying_ clients now?"

"Not really," Kim sighed, forgetting for a moment that Ron had been gone for four years. "But every now and then we get some _donations_, plus GJ's got us in their payroll. Which is why I don't understand why Shego's arguing with Nicholas for the bounty."

"I think it's more of bragging rights than the actual bounty," Ron smirked at his friend's attitude. "Fouling up a large gathering of bad guys and evil doers and whatnots gets a lot of street cred. And since we're not officially part of Team Possible…"

"But Ron…" Kim looked at him, troubled. Didn't he consider himself a part of her team? But Ron raised his hand to stop her.

"KP, to the world, Ron Stoppable is considered dead. Maybe he is in some way. Let's play with it for a time. It gives us the element of surprise," he smiled at her. His smile was infectious, making her smile as well.

"Just like Nicholas's cross?" Kim teased.

"The _Cross Punisher_," Ron nodded. "That thing got us out in tight spots before. Though sometimes it's a bit overkill."

"You're telling me," Kim smirked as she remembered what damage the cross had caused. "Are you two Bounty Hunters?"

"You would think that with C.T.'s attitude with bounties," Ron shook his head and sighed. "We do the occasional odd jobs. We're not greedy. We only take jobs when we're kind of strapped for cash and we choose who we work of carefully. Mostly those who can't defend themselves. Though when people recognized me they're all after the bounty on my head. I'm not particularly proud of what I do, Kim. But it helps when you know that you're using your talents for good."

"Does it help, Ron-san?" Yori asked, her face filled with concern.

"Not really," Ron said, looking at his friend. "But I had help." He nodded at Nicholas's direction and both women followed his gaze. Nicholas was still arguing with Shego. Kim was somehow baffled. How did the Preacher help Ron?

"It's midnight, keep it down," Ron said and walked away, leaving the two to their argument. "I need a bath," Ron said much to Kim and Yori's mirth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nicholas noticed that their audience was gone but he counted to thirty before he stopped and slumped at the sofa. Shego sighed and sat at the other side of the sofa, relieved that the _kiddies_ were gone.

"Did it work?" Shego asked a tired Nicholas. He looked at her with tired eyes and smirked.

No," he sighed. "Arguing made it worse."

"We'll," Shego huffed. "If you weren't so adamant in declining my offer to get ourselves a room, we wouldn't get all fired up!"

"_I_ wasn't the one who groping like there was no tomorrow," Nicholas mumbled.

"It was just a _leg_," Shego countered, crossing her arms in irritation.

"The others were beside us," Nicholas said, looking at her with a sullen smile. "Do you know how hard it is to act like nothing's going on?" with that statement, Shego smiled.

"So, you were affected after all," she grinned.

"Dammit Shego, I'm not a monk!"

"Glad to hear that," Shego moved so that she was sitting right beside him. She was about to lean on him when he stood up and left the room. Shego was confused? Did she push too hard? Was he disgusted? Have she made a mistake? Didn't he like her?

Or was there another?

Shego sighed as she leaned on the sofa's backrest. Was she such an idiot to think that he would fall for her? She was simmering in her thoughts that she didn't hear him return.

"Sorry about that," Nicholas said. Shego looked up and gasped. The lights were set on low but she could still see the outline of his body. He was still wearing his pants but he had removed his shoes, socks and shirt, He was wearing a white undershirt and was toweling his wavy hair. "I had to remove the grime from me before you do that."

Shego blinked incredulously and then laughed. Nicholas was concerned. Why was she laughing? Was she going to rip him apart now? Shego stood and walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did. On the surface, it seemed that he was not affected but she knew better. He was terrified.

She took his towel slowly, seductively. Nicholas must have imagined it but did she just purr? "I hope you left some hot water for me," she said. Yep, she was definitely purring. When she was out of sight, Nicholas swallowed audibly.

"Are you kidding," he said softly. "Didn't even use it." he shivered, trying to calm down before Shego returned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, two really uncomfortable gentlemen awoke and entered the kitchen. Nicholas sighed as he sat by the counter while Ron was busy making breakfast. Nicholas noticed his partner's dishelved state and wondered what had happened to him.

"Rough night?" he asked, noticing a moan that came from Ron. "What happened?"

"Kim and Yori decided that I made a nice pillow," Ron was facing the stove but Nicholas saw the tips of his ears reddened in embarrassment. "You?" Even though he couldn't see him, Ron knew Nicholas was smiling.

"It took me a while to settle down," he said with a sigh.

"Why's that?" Ron turned around, holding a hot pan, tossing a pancake. When he tossed it a final time, his eyes widened at what he saw. Shego was just entering the kitchen. She was wearing the thinnest chemise he had ever seen. Ron then looked at Nicholas who sat silently, staring into space.

"Good morning," Shego smiled as she went towards the counter and sat beside Nicholas. "I never felt so revived in my life." Ron looked at Nicholas accusingly but he just shrugged.

"Slept on the sofa," he explained. And Ron only nodded. "Outlaw? The flapjack?" Ron blinked and noticed that the pancake that he tossed landed on Nicholas's head.

"Shego!" Kim grumbled as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a red jersey, something that made Ron smile. Since it was his. He wondered how many jerseys he had left. "Put some clothes on."

"But I do have some clothes on," Kim and Ron looked at Shego's chemise. It was alluring and with the right light one could see through it. With his free hand, Ron touched Nicholas's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"My sympathies, man," Ron smiled sullenly.

"Likewise," Nicholas said as he watched Yori enter the room with her silk robe and smiled at everyone.

"Everyone is so lively," Yori said as she began to make tea.

"Pushing the intimate apparel aside, what now?" Nicholas said, most of his discomfiture was gone.

"Well," Kim took a carton of milk from the fridge and sat by the dining table. "The girls and I should report back to GJ with the gem. Wanna come with?"

"Did they delete my security access?" Ron asked as he placed a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Kim shook her head as she took a piece. "What about you, Preacher?"

"I don't think a government agency would want me around," Nicholas smirked and looked at Shego. "Want to do what you're hinting on doing?"

"Sure," Shego smiled as she took his hand. "Let's go."

"Hold it!" Kim glared at the raven-haired vixen. "Where are you two going?"

"Shopping," both said in unison making the rest suspicious of their actions.

"Shopping?" Ron asked, looking at Nicholas as if he was out of his mind.

"I want to try out something in front of him," Shego smiled mischievously, making Nicholas uncomfortable. However, Kim was firm.

"We need to report," Kim said, giving her 'the look'. "How soon can you be ready?" she asked the boys. Ron looked at Nicholas who nodded. They had decided.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Do you really think Dr. Director's going to recognize me?" Ron asked as the five of them descended a special elevator that leads to Global Justice headquarters.

"Not at first," Kim smiled as she took his hand. "But it's better to let her know that you're back."

"It's the way we're doing it that's uncomfortable to us," Nicholas said as he leaned on the wall of the elevator. "Fifty to one, there's an armed platoon waiting for us when the doors open."

"I never bet against a sure thing," Shego smirked, leaning on the opposite side of the elevator.

"Do we go peacefully?" Nicholas asked as the elevator stopped. The doors opened, revealing a small room with a small panel near a large steel door.

"Better must," Ron said as he removed his glove and placed his hand on the scanner.

"Scanning," the computer voice said while the others wait. "Updating. Prepare for DNA sampling."

"Prepare for what?" Ron asked. Suddenly he was pricked. Ron withdrew his hand from the panel and sucked his finger. "Ouch! What's that for?"

"They're updating your file," Kim said as she took his hand and kissed the wound. "They're also comparing you're DNA with the old files."

"Making sure that you're you," Shego said with a smile. But Nicholas was wary. He was standing in front of the doors, getting ready for anything.

"I should have brought my cross," Nicholas said, glaring at the wall.

"It was out of ammo," Ron said, standing beside him, guiding Kim so that she was behind him.

"What is wrong, Ron-san?" Yori asked, confused at his behavior. But her answer was forestalled when the computer verified Ron's DNA.

"Welcome, _Lt._ Ron Stoppable," Ron blinked at what the computer called him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as the doors opened. Ron was surprised to see Dr. Director standing in front of the door with a smile.

"So, it's true," Dr. Director gave Ron the once over making him conscious of himself. "You've grown."

"Yes ma'am," Ron tried to look composed but he was embarrassed just the same.

"And you've learned to be humble, that's a new one. Usually you'd get on your high horse and stay there for a while," the leader of Global Justice liked what she saw. Although she had reservations on his outfit.

"I've learned a few things," Ron admitted shyly.

"Very well. It's nice to see you again. Could you persuade your friend to relax? He's like a tightly strung cord ready to snap," Ron looked at Nicholas and saw that she was right. Although Nicholas seemed relax, he's been eyeing what was behind Dr. Director with wary eyes and he knew what was bothering him.

"We'll ma'am. He's always like that," Ron smiled goofily. "Especially with two squads of agents ready to turn us into Swiss cheese." Dr. Director smiled. Ron had grown in more ways than one. The women were looking at the exchange with amusement. Ron did learn a bit of humility. Now she was really curious to what had happened to him. With a not from Dr. Director, the squad lowered their weapons and stood in attention.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Director said as she gestured them in. "We weren't sure who you were. We did catch the battle using satellites and was cautious. Shall we go to my office?" The trip to the office was uneventful, although there were agents that were glancing from time to time. When they reached the office, Dr. Director offered them a seat.

Nicholas couldn't help but notice that Director's office was standard. There was not a single personal item. It was a bit Spartan. A large office table, a sofa and two chairs were the only things in the office, not to mention standard office supplies. He was not surprised to see Ron seated on the sofa with Kim and Yori on either side, Shego was lounging by the filing cabinet and Director got a seat and sat facing the trio.

"So?" Dr. Director couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Where have you been? We searched the entire planet but couldn't find any trace of you."

"Though I doubt that you really scoured the _entire_ planet. Well… it's because that I _wasn't_ on this planet," Ron said calmly. "In fact I don't think it's in the same dimension."

"Really," Director raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peeked.

"Long story short, ma'am. I got suck into a dimensional vortex, landed in a strange planet, learned some badical skills and found a way to return home," Ron said, not wanting to tell her everything yet.

"By the way, this is my friend, Nicholas C.T. Wolfwood II," Ron smiled, presenting the Preacher to her.

"A pleasure," Nicholas smiled and saluted playfully at her.

"Ma'am, change of subject. How did I become a Lieutenant?"

"Oh that," Dr, Director smiled as she leaned on the backrest. "Well, after you disappeared, you were awarded with a medal of honor since you saved the world. I pulled some strings and made it look like that you were an Ensign. In fact, Kim's rank is higher than yours by one."

"So that makes her…" Ron looked at Kim for answers. He really wasn't good at the military ranking.

"Lt. Junior Grade," Nicholas said, looking at his black Personal Diary Assistant/Communicator that the twins gave him. "Assuming you're following the Navy's way of ranking."

"We are," Director nodded. "Anyway, they decided to promote you to Lt. and of course, Kim was promoted too. Right now, She's a Lt. Commander. Shego's A Lt. Senior Grade and Yori's… well, Yori's a special agent. A liaison for Japan's Special Organization."

Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at Yori. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron." Dr. Director answered for her. "Yamanouchi. However, only the six of us?" she looked at Nicholas who nodded, indicating that he knew what she was talking about. "Right, the six of us are the only ones in this branch that knows what Yamanouchi really is."

"So. Am I still in the payroll?" Ron joked, trying to relieve his confusion.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But we'll dwell on that later. Ms. Possible, file your report later. This takes precedence," Dr. Director said as she got up and took a folder from her table.

"She didn't call you by your rank," Ron murmured under his breath.

"In GJ, we're all agents, no matter the rank held in military," Kim smiled at him, assuring him that it was fine. "It's only a honorary rank in any case."

"Oh," Ron felt more confused as before. Before he fell into more confusion, Dr. Director spoke.

"It's Drakken," she gave the folder to Kim. "He's been on the move again. And, unfortunately, more dangerous."

"What did he do now?" Shego said, kind of irritated at the fact that Drakken was active. Dr. Director was silent. She looked at Shego with such sadness that she knew it wasn't good.

"Is this real?" Kim asked as she read the file. Ron couldn't believe it himself. How could anyone be so demented? Nicholas noticed that the three looked like they were going to be sick. Without a second thought, he took the file from them and looked at it. What he saw enraged him.

From the report, it had said that Drakken had tortured the head of a secret scientific base in his home. Luckily his family was touring abroad and did not see what had happened. Looking at the pictures of the man, he could not believe that a man could be coldhearted to do this heinous crime. Needless to say, the man was butchered.

Shego was about to take the folder from him when he closed it and held it out of her reach. "You don't have to see it," he said. At first, Shego was angry. How dare he decide what she should not see. But then, she saw his eyes. Filled with concern and something that she could not understand. Something that made her heart flutter. Shego took a deep breath and sighed.

Looking at him with serene eyes, she smiled. "Nikki, I need to see it," she said softly. Nicholas was prepared to defy her but with that look, his resolve melted. With a sad sigh, he handed her the folder. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. Nicholas watched her sadly, knowing that it would affect her more than she knew.

Nicholas waited. He knew she was strong but everyone has their limits. Even he.

Shego, without betraying her state of mind, closed the folder a few minutes later and gave it back to Dr. Director. She quietly excused herself and left the office. Kim was concerned. She knew Shego was hurting inside and was showing a brave face. She was about to follow her when Nicholas excused himself and left the office as well, no doubt in her mind where he was going.

Dr. Director sighed as she watched the two leave. Usually, she disapproved at her agents getting personal with the missions but this was a different case. This was personal to Shego.

"We need to find him and fast," she said. "And I hope we find him before he does more damage."

Kim was holding Ron's hand while Yori was holding the other. Drakken be damned. Their first concern was with Shego.

And Ron hoped the Preacher would give her peace of mind.


	11. Chasing Demons

Chapter XI: Chasing Demons

There were times that Nicholas hated his job. He liked helping but it's the pain of helping that gets to him. Rarely does he get emotional towards the ones he helps. He was taught to have an open mind so that he could give the best counsel he could. He usually gives advice but he rarely does meaningful talks.

The first and only heart to heart he had given and listened to was with Ron Stoppable. Ron was a different case. He could see the deep sorrow within but also could see the great determination of his soul. Despite the devil may care attitude, Ron was a deep and sensitive person. When he wasn't too dense, that was.

There were times that Ron was so dense that Nicholas thought of checking if light could bend around him. Like a while ago, he didn't notice that there were two beautiful women trying to get comfort from him. Though automatically he did give them assurance, he didn't know the significance of it. Or did he?

Nicholas cleared his mind of that thought. There would be a time for it later but now… now he had to find Shego.

Nicholas walked aimlessly through the corridors of Global Justice headquarters. Not really aimlessly. He was trying to follow Shego but she had disappeared in the endless corridors of the facility.

Nicholas also hated high tech facilities. He had brushed with one to many facilities with robot sentries all asking for his identification. In short, he distrusts computerized technology. In Gunsmoke, computers that still ran were rare. Most of them were used in Plants, the energy source of a town.

Nicholas sighed as he turned to another corner. Looking for Shego was like looking for water in the desert. Sure, it's there but where exactly? Suddenly, Nicholas remembered what the twins told him about the communicators. Smiling, he took his out and tried it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Shego was in the last place anyone would find her. In the past four years it had been kind of her sanctuary, a place to think. A place that she could bury herself in her sorrows.

Cell Block D.

No one comes to Cell Block D anymore. Ever since they had renovated Cell Blocks A and B to be more secure, Cell Block D was all but forgotten. Until Shego had found it. It was he own personal Hideaway. The irony hadn't escaped her. A former felon finding sanctuary in a jail cell made he smirk. But that day, she was not smirking. No. She was crying.

The tears were flowing as soon as she reached her sanctuary. She did cry for the scientist though she felt sorry for him, she cried because of her own failure. She had a chance to end it all four years ago but didn't take it. Was she losing it?

Shego was quiet as her tears died down. No one knew the pain she had. She had hidden it from the others but she knew that one day one of them would figure it out. Taking a deep breath, she knew that one of them had figured it out.

Since _he_ was standing by the cell door.

Despite her sorrow, she was glad that it was him who had come. She had felt a connection with him since he had appeared with that cross and weird confessional. A smiling Preacher with sad eyes and tired soul.

"How did you find me?" Shego asked as she smiled at him sadly. Nicholas was leaning on the cell door, waving his communicator at her. "I should have known," she said as she looked at him pocketing the device. For a while, the silence stretched, each one waiting for the other to start. After a few minutes, it was clear to her that she was the one who would make the first move.

"You must be wondering why I left the office," Shego started lamely. Nicholas smiled as entered the cell.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he said, looking around. "Nice hiding place."

"It's the last place they would look," Shego said as she offered him a seat beside her on the cot. "Tell me, have you regretted anything?"

"There's a lot of things I regretted," Nicholas said, sitting on the cot, leaning on the wall. He propped his foot up on the edge of the cot and sighed. "Just like others, we all did something that we regretted. But it is unhealthy to dwell upon it. Thinking what ifs and it should have been. We must learn to live with it and do something about it. But we must also think of the consequences of out actions." He turned to look at her with an encouraging smile. "Was it something to do with this Drakken?"

"Dr. Drakken," Shego smirked at the name. "Drew Lipsky. Never in a million years would I have guessed that he would be the most dangerous man in the world today. He wasn't always like that. He was a bumbling fool who thinks he could rule the world. I helped, by the way. He could be annoying but that's what endeared him to me."

Shego felt Nicholas stiffen. Risking a glance, she found that he was still silently sitting there, listening to her story. But why did it seem like his heart rate dropped?

"Four years ago, he made me steal this machine that would remove his good side and make him pure evil. The damn thing worked. Nick, you didn't see his eyes then. It was like he was the devil incarnate. He had no soul, no compassion… no love." Shego felt Nicholas's hand squeezing hers, telling her that he's right there beside her.

Drawing strength from him, she continued. "But his evil was not enough. He had me tied down to a table and he drew most of the evil from me with that damnable machine. He would have gotten all me evil but the thing was full. He merged my evil with his and now he had become demented. The Dr. Drakken I used to know was gone. Nikki?" there was a plea in her voice that he could not ignore. Something else had happened to her. Something she did not wish to say.

It took a while for Nicholas to calm down. Shego could feel his hand shake in rage when he figured out what else the Doctor did to her. He silently vowed that he cut out the man's balls and shove them down his throat with a hand grenade.

Shego didn't know how she had gotten her arms around Nicholas. She found herself sitting on his lap while her arms encircled his neck. She had her head on the soft of his shoulder, smelling the cologne her used. He was soothing her, his hand caressing her hair and the other wrapped around her waist.

Shego was surprised at the strength of Nicholas. It wasn't just his physical strength but the strength of his soul. She already felt better than she did a few minutes ago. But she knew she had to continue the story.

"I was able to get away. I had learned that he was trying to summon some very nasty creatures to help him destroy the world. His mind had been corrupted. Merely leading was not enough but to destroy the world? He had to be stopped and I knew only one team that could stop him."

"Team Possible," Nicholas murmured in her hair, tickling her in the process. Nicholas's touch was too nice, too comfortable. She was losing herself in the embrace.

"Yes. I knew Kimmie could stop him. But as it turned out, it was Ron who stopped his plans. There were times that I wished that Drakken was sucked into the vortex as well," she felt Nicholas straightened and looked at her incredulously.

"Great," he said. "Dump all your problems on me." At first, Shego thought that he was complaining that he was being used as a sounding board but then she realized that Nicholas was from the world where the vortex had opened. Shego giggled at his incredulous face and after a while, he laughed as well.

"For the past four years, I hid that fact from everyone," Shego said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I tried to act like I did before the siphoning. It was easy since there was a little of the bad girl I had once in me. The good thing, or bad depending on the view, was that I had regained my conscience. Or rather, it became prominent

"So with Kim's help, I joined Global Justice. With Drakken behind bars, I thought that I could get over it."

"How did he escape?" Nicholas asked.

"While being transported, he attacked his escort. He's been trying to get his revenge on the three of us but since Ron wasn't here…"

"He decided that you two would do," Nicholas finished for her. He was no stranger to vengeance. Half of his life all he wanted to do was satisfy his need for revenge. In the end, it was not worth it.

"When Drakken became vicious, we needed help. Fortunately, Yori came and asked to become one of us. Kim, knowing her potential, said that it would be her honor for her to join us. Though the first few months were kinda awkward since Yori believed that I had something to do with Ron's disappearance."

"Technically she's right," Nicholas said, earning him a smack at the back of the head. "Ouch," he said, taking his hand from her hair and rubbing his own where she had struck. "By The way, what's with them? I thought Kim had the only rights to Ron."

"Oh, that," Shego waved a hand like it was nothing. "Kimmie was too upset one night and said that she would not care if she would have to share Ron only to have him back."

"Poor Ron," Nicholas grimaced. "So Kim and Yori had an agreement of sorts?" he asked as he continued stroking her hair.

"It wasn't just the two of them," Shego said, making Nicholas stop stroking her hair.

"Aiyaiyai," Nicholas said as he buried his face on her hair. Though he was confused as hell at Ron's situation with the girls, he took comfort in breathing in Shego's hair. "You're hair smells good," he said through her hair, tickling her in the process.

Shego smiled. She never knew that seduction was so fun. Especially when the one she was seducing was someone she liked. The problem was, she wasn't even trying.

"If you're distracting me from my sorrow, you're succeeding," Shego whispered into his ear, tickling him in return. "Want to help me cure my sorrow and loneliness?" she said with a smile.

"By telling me your woes you are bale to lift the burden you have been carrying around," Nicholas said, taking a deep breath. "As for your loneliness… I don't think you would want someone like me."

"You're male. You're hot. You're breathing! Trust me. I know what kind of man I want," she looked at him and smiled seductively. Though he could feel some of her sorrow, what he was feeling more was the heat she was giving off. But Nicholas smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You need to know something," Nicholas started sullenly. Shego noticed his reluctance and drew in the wrong conclusions.

"Don't tell me it's another woman. Not another woman. Not another woman…." Shego chanted, surprised that she was hoping that she had him all for herself. Then, she stiffened when a thought crossed her mind. "No," she said in horror as she leaned back and looked at him in the eyes. "Not another man! Another woman I could handle. Tell me you're not playing for the other team!" Nicholas was shocked. What was she talking about…. Then it clicked.

"No!" Nicholas shouted his embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. "Shego. This may seem like an embarrassing question, but do you feel what you are sitting on?" She blinked in confusion at the question. She then wriggled her bottom rather seductively and then smiled mischievously. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

"The second, but not the first," Shego said as she moved her bottom, liking what she felt.

"No," Nicholas groaned. "There's no one."

"Since I could surmise that you find me extremely attractive, what's stopping you?" she asked, worried that there was much more. "What is it?" now their roles were reversed. She was the one who as going to listen.

"I have to tell you something. But after this, you might not want to be near me," Nicholas said as he let go of her and leaned on the wall. Shego stayed where she was, straddling him and looking at him expectantly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Shego said, waiting for him to continue.

"Very well," Nicholas took a deep breath and removed his coat. He then tossed it towards a chair that was nearby. It landed with a resounding thunk. Shego looked at the chair in time to see it crack and collapse from the sheer weight of the coat. Looking back at Nicholas, she saw one of his trade secrets. She knew he had guns but this was far from sane.

Nicholas wore double shoulder holsters with .45s in each holster. Hanging from them were a row of magazines for the said pistols. He removed them and tossed them with his coat. His fore arms bore the two automatics that he had used the day before. But what she saw surprised her. On his forearms were twin-barreled shotguns. He removed his forearm weaponries and set them at the foot of the bed. He then removed the vest he had on and tossed it with his coat. Shego blinked as she heard the vest clink.

"How could you carry that much?" she asked. "Better yet, how could you move at all?"

"I'm more maneuverable without them," Nicholas said as he removed a gunbelt that held two 9mms. When he tossed them to the pile, he sighed.

"What about the pants?" Shego smiled seductively as her hands went to his belt. Nicholas held her hands gently and looked at her sullenly.

"Listen first," Nicholas said making Shego pouted.

"Fine," she sighed but her hands stayed where they were.

"I wasn't always a Preacher. No, Shego. Let me finish without the sass. As I was saying, I was one of the most wanted men in Gunsmoke. Not because I robbed, or stole. But because I took the law into my own hands.

"It all started with a girl…"

"Doesn't it always?" Shego smirked but he continued.

"I was seventeen at the time. I was helping with the orphanage I told you about. It was me, my mom, Aunt Meryl and Uncle Vash. Anyway, I met this girl…"

"The sassy type?" Shego raised her eyebrows, making him smirk.

"Actually, she was the country girl type. You know, hard working, could manage a house. Anyway, she was the type that you get settled with, have kids, that kind." Nicholas saw the hurt expression in her face. Smiling, he caressed her cheek, rewarding him with a sad smile. "I was a fool to fall for her but I was a kid. I didn't know any better. I thought that she was Godsend. With her sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes, it was hard not to fall for her.

"Then she showed her true colors. One day while the kinds and I were working these men came, looking for Vash the Stampede. He wasn't there but they didn't believe us. After beating some of the kids, they trashed the orphanage. I tried to stop them but they were too strong and too many. They overpowered me," Nicholas opened his sleeves and let the light shine on it. Shego's eyes widened when she saw the circular scars on his wrists. It was almost if…

"Ironic, isn't it? I also have a pair on my feet. Their idea of a joke," he sighed as she looked at him with sad eyes. "I was… _decorated_ on the front of the chapel near the orphanage. I couldn't…" tears came unexpectedly. It was Shego's turn to comfort him. There wasn't anything in her mind but his comfort. Compared to what he'd been through, her woes were insignificant. She laid his head on her shoulder, stroking his back. Whispering sweet words into his ear.

"They torched the orphanage," he said while the tears poured. "Everyone was in there. The bloody bastards torched the orphanage while everyone was in there!" Shego gasped. What kind of monster could do such a thing?

"Then _she _appeared," Nicholas almost growled in anger. "The sweetness suddenly disappeared. It was like she was a different person. It was a while before I found out that she was known as the Black Widow. She and her gang were the most ruthless bunch in the world. They were after Uncle Vash all this time. She used me. And she used me one final time. She used me as a message to Uncle Vash and left me a little souvenir." He opened his shirt to reveal a nasty scar beneath the ribs. "As I said. They had a weird sense of humor."

"What happened?" Shego asked.

"Uncle Vash, Aunt Meryl and mom found me a few days later, feverish and dehydrated. It took me months to recover. There were times when I wanted to end it all. But I owed it to the kids to carry on. To find justice for their deaths. My mom disagreed that I should take a life but my mind was made up. As soon as I was able, I have been learning the ways of the gun.

"Uncle Vash tried to stop me but still, he taught me everything. But he didn't approve. He said that every life is precious. I couldn't understand. My anger clouded my mind. I took on a name that was once feared in Gunsmoke. I took the name my father used when he was a member of the Gung-ho gang, they were more ruthless than Black Widow's so it served my purpose.

"I went by the name _Chapel the Evergreen_.

"Two years after the incident, I wandered around. Trying to find clues to the whereabouts of the Black Widows. Needless to say, I found them. And one by one, they disappeared. Until there was only one."

"Her?" Shego asked, her heart going to him. Nicholas nodded as he sighed.

"When I found her, I found out that I still loved her. Despite what she did, I loved her. But she used that against me. When I turned my back, she struck me with her knife. Though I loved her, I had to stop her. So I shot her," he tapped the middle of his forehead. "Right here. She felt no pain."

Shego growled. If the bh was still alive, _she_ would know the meaning of the word pain.

"Though the look on her face was priceless. She never thought that I would actually shoot her. I proved her wrong." Nicholas looked at Shego's face, trying to find any sign of disgust or repulsion. He was surprised to see the one thing he didn't expect. Exasperation.

"Is that all?" Shego asked, waiting for him to tell more.

"Well…" he hesitated as he wiped his eyes. "There was the method how… I said goodbye."

"I'm waiting," Shego said impatiently. Nicholas blinked at the woman. Was she for real?

"Since I had expended all my usual ammo, there was only one thing left in all my arsenal," Nicholas said. Shego had her hands on her hips, starting to get real impatient. Seeing that she wouldn't give up, he decided to tell her. "I used her own dagger to kill her. The same dagger that she stuck on my all those years ago."

"What's do bad about that?" Shego huffed.

"It was attached to a micro missile," he said in a deadpan tone that all she could do was look at him incredulously. And she surprised him again when she did the one thing he did not expect; she laughed.

Shego never laughed like that before. A laugh full of mirth, full of life, a laugh that brightened her soul. Though, in Nicholas's perspective, he thought she was losing her mind.

"That's rich," she continued to laugh, holding her sides as she did. Looking at her laughing like that, he couldn't help but feel miffed at her.

"It's nice to know that I could contribute to your amusement," he said testily but she still was laughing.

"Felt no pain my ass," she snorted as she pictured what went on that woman's face in her final moments.

"It was the only thing I had left!" Nicholas threw his hands up in frustration.

"But obviously you planned to use it, hence the dagger in the missile," Shego smiled almost lovingly at him.

"But I changed my mind," Nicholas sighed. "I thought I was in love with her." Shego suddenly grabbed his collar and drew him close, his eyes were gazing in the deep emerald orbs, telling him to shut up.

"She's not the woman for you," she said, her face calm and her tone serious. "She never was. You're in love with the idea of a peaceful life, with a woman like that as your partner. You haven't really looked."

"Oh, I _have_ looked," he said sadly. "There's no one for me in Gunsmoke."

"Is that why you came here?" Shego released his collar and looked at him curiously. Why had he come?

"I came here to retire," he smirked. "I was tired of it all. The bounties, the threats, the roughness. Ronald gave me an out, so to speak."

"Couldn't you just retire to someplace secluded?" Nicholas could see that she was indeed interested, which game him some hope.

"If it wasn't the gunmen who were trying to kill you it's something else," he said cryptically. "I came here to live my remaining days and I haven't regretted it." Something was off with that last sentence. But Shego couldn't point out what.

"Anyway, was that your big secret?" Shego grinned almost cat-like.

"Well…" he sighed. "My point was supposed to be if I could kill a loved one, what would stop me from killing another loved one? But you pointed out that I was in love with the idea, not the person." He suddenly smiled mischievously. "Now to find the _right _woman…" Shego grinned and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was more of a caress than a kiss but the effect was electrifying.

Both of them felt the shock that coursed through their bodies. It was like each sense was heightened by the touch of their lips. A feeling of euphoria. Shego suddenly blushed, out of character. She never felt anything like it. Not with her past boyfriends, not with anyone.

"I don't know how to say this," Nicholas felt hot all of a sudden. "But could we take this slow? I don't think we could handle the overload." Shego smiled serenely, still unable to speak from the kiss. "Could you stand? I need to get my communicator. They're worried about you." But she only shook her head. "Come on. What do you want me to do? Carry you?" he asked but immediately knew hit was a mistake. By the mischievous gleam on Shego's eyes told him that's exactly what she wanted him to do.

Sighing, he gave her a small smile and conceded. "All right," he said. Shego had her arms around his neck and was still straddling him, her legs wrapped his waist, holding on. His eyes widened in shock. Surely she didn't want him to carry her in that position?

"You've got to be kidding?" he asked but she still smiled. Sighing, he stood up, but there was a problem with that position. There was only one place where he could hold her. With a smirk, he placed his hands where most men only dream of putting. When he did, she emitted a small gasp.

"This position is perfect," Shego said, finding her voice. :"We must try this one."

"Have you been eating?" Nicholas ignored what he was feeling by asking her a question.

"Doi! You saw me eat. And I'm not bulimic," she said curiously. "Why?"

"You hardly weight anything," he said. Shego smiled brightly at the compliment. She then took pity on him and stood but still wrapped her arms around his neck. "Um, this would be difficult considering I need to bend to get my communi… oh, the hell with it!" Nicholas bent over, bringing Shego with him in a dip. He rummaged for a second for his communicator and when he found it, pressed the call button. Ron's worried face immediately came through.

"C.T.!" Ron said expectantly. "You found her?

"Yeah," Nicholas said as he straightened up. "You three better go without us. We'll get home safe."

"Is she okay?" Kim asked in concern. Nicholas looked at her in askance and she nodded.

"She is," Nicholas said. "Listen, we'll be out doing lunch. We'll meet you guys later."

"If you say so," Rom smiled as he shook his head. "Be at KP's home before dinner. Mrs. Dr. P's cooking."

"Later," Nicholas nodded and ended the call. When he looked up, he met Shego's questioning eyes.

"Lunch?" she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were _strapped for cash_ hence the argument on the bounty."

"I borrowed a few from Ron," Nicholas said sheepishly. "So, technically it's his treat."

"So… you're asking me on a date?" she asked. After the Black Widow, Nicholas had been wary of women. He never took a chance with them ever again. There was a saying: Once burned, twice shy. But since she met Shego, he decided the one thing he vowed not to do.

He decided to take a risk for a woman's affections. For his own affections was at risk as well.

"One final strike," Nicholas said softly, but she heard it. Before she could question him about the phrase, he smiled.

"Would you go out with me?" he said. "Since we confessed your deepest fears, there's only one thing left to find out about each other."

"What's that?" she asked playfully.

"To find out each other's embarrassing moments," he smiled. Shego laughed as she let go off him.

"You'll never find out anything from me," she giggled. "But yes, I will go out with you. She took his and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, I know where to spend Stoppable's money."

"Not much, I hope," he said with a suddenly smile of mischief. "You promised me to model something earlier." Shego's smile matched his.

"Trust me," she promised. "You'd wish we'd forgone the whole date process."

All Nicholas did, was whimper.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/n: I hope I didn't over did it. I poured what I had into this chapter, I hope you liked it. And I hope that it didn't sway from the rating I gave it.


	12. News

Chapter XII: News

Ron Stoppable smiled as he turned his communicator off. He knew that those two would be all right. Nicholas had a certain charm that made him endearing even to the coldest of hearts. However, the events that happened the last few days made him one of the most despised men in the criminal world.

Truth be told, Ron never really understood his passion for heavy artillery. Nicholas, with all his good graces, tends to overestimate the equipment he needed in a certain mission. His Cross Punisher was a statement to that fact. Ron only had three guns and three knives. That was enough for him but with C.T. …

He did admit that the Cross Punisher was useful in certain occasions, like their battle with the giant gorilla golems… Ron sighed in attempt to forget what had happened the last time Nicholas went overboard.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked, concerned with his silence. Ron shook his head and smiled at his beloved.

"I'm just worried that Shego would break C.T.'s heart," Ron said, voicing one of his concerns. In truth, he couldn't tell anyone his main concern. Not until he talked with Mrs. Possible.

"They were serious?" Kim asked in disbelief. "I thought Shego was just flirting around."

"I have not seen Shego-san flirted with anyone before," Yori gave her observation. "Not like this." Kim nodded her agreement. In the last four years, it was like she was not interested in men. She flinched when he father shook her hand, welcoming her into the Possible home. Kim could remember the look on her face, it was like she was waiting to be attacked. Gradually, Shego accepted her dad and the tweebs and joined in the banter.

Kim realized that this was the first time Shego went out with anyone. If it made her happy, Kim was not about to deny her that.

"I hope she's happy," Kim said as she smiled at Ron. "She maybe tough but she has a fragile core."

"So does C.T.," Ron returned her smile. "Let them be, Kim." Kim sighed, knowing that he was right. She needn't meddle in something she had no business meddling. However, she was concerned about the former villainess. She knew that Shego was rarely truly happy and hoped that this was not just a passing fancy.

"Ron-san's right, Kim-chan. I believe that they will be good to each other," Yori said, using her pet name for her. Kim sighed and nodded. Truly, they had no say in the matter.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt," Kim said as she looked at Ron who just gave her a sad smile.

"I think they'll be good to each other. C.T.'s been through a lot and I saw his eyes when he's with her. He seemed… content."

"Nicholas-san is happy to be with her," Yori smiled. "They look like a good match." Kim couldn't argue with that. Despite her bravado, Shego was warming up to the preacher. Kim wouldn't be surprised if they hit it off.

"What about you, Ron?" Kim asked. "Are you happy?" Ron blinked in surprise. What prompted that question?

"Yeah, KP," he smiled at her serenely. Kim was taken back by that smile. It was like she was his light, not that she minded. But what happened to him at Gunsmoke? There was a sense of turmoil within him that she felt. But when he looked at her, that turmoil had vanished.

"Ron-san, please tell us of your journey," Yori asked with a smile. Ron smiled sheepishly back. Yori had been his friend ever since Yamanouchi. Ever since his return, he was addled to find out that Yori and Kim were in good terms. The last time the two were together Kim had "Jelling" issues with the Ninja.

"It's not much, Yori. Gunsmoke's one dry place," he said almost sullenly. "I mean I've never seen that much sand before. And to tell you the truth, the only sand I want to sea now should be by the beach!" Kim and Yori smiled. Even though it had been four years, Ron was still Ron.

"Then perhaps a little trip is in order, _hai?_" Yori suggested. Ron paused at her smile. It was almost as if she knew something he didn't, which, when it came to girls, Ron was clueless.

"Yes," Kim's smile was even wider. "Perhaps a beach party would do. We'll invite the girls and get a private beach and have R… the place to ourselves." Ron was confused. He would have sworn that Kim was about to slip. But what?

"Gee… I don't know, KP," Ron said as he held the top of his left arm. Kim noticed this. This was not the first time he held the arm in such a manner. It was like he was hiding something from her. The way he gripped his arm was in remorse. Like a mistake he was paying.

"It'll be alright, Ron," Kim gave her friend a smile. Upon seeing that smile, Ron knew that he could trust her.

"I'll tell you when we get home, KP," he promised and Kim understood. She had to be patient with him. She felt the desire from him to reveal something of great importance. If it was important, she would wait.

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped and Kim took it out. Wade's features came on. Ron and Yori looked over Kim's shoulder to see the tech guru who, upon seeing Ron, went sheepish.

"Um, hi Ron," he said trying hard not to look at him. Kim could feel Ron's eyes at the screen. She felt his smile but is she turned to look, his eyes would have scared her.

"How's it hanging, Wade," Ron said sweetly. Almost too sweetly.

"Um…" Wade looked uncomfortable. "Look Ron…."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Wade," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that was not lost to Kim. She looked at Ron with a slight frown.

"Ron! It's not his fault. _I_ was the one who told him not to tell you," she said, taking the blame but Ron only smiled and shrugged. "Ron…"

"KP, you've no idea what I've been through these past four years. I just got back and I'm planning on staying and I'll be damned if I lose you again," Ron said, his smile not wavering. But Kim felt the hurting of his soul. And she knew then that she was the cause.

"I want to understand, Ron," she gave him an apologetic smile. She really wanted to know what happened in the four years he was gone. She made a mistake of not letting him join her on her missions but she thought she was protecting him. But after the battle, she realized that Ron had become a dangerous man. She also realized that whatever happened changed him. Though the old Ron was there, there was this pained soul yearning to be healed.

"I know, KP," he sighed. "Maybe later when we're not interrupted."

"Actually, Ron-san, I wish to know too," Yori said shyly looking at him with pleading eyes. It was not Kim's puppy dog pout but it still had the same devastating effect. It's her eyes. They were both pleading and cute. Much more effective than Kim's and much more adorable.

Ron couldn't take it. She was so cute! "Okay, Okay. You girls win. I'll tell you both when we have time." He took a big breath and sighed heavily. "What was that?"

"That's Yori's _Bishojo Look_," Kim smiled as she witnessed her best friend's discomfort. "She discovered it when she was looking for something to challenge my PDP. And it's more effective."

"I believe you," Ron said, looking at the two women disbelievingly. When it was only Kim he had to watch out for the PDP but with the two of them, he had a feeling they'd be having him wrapped in their fingers.

And in another part of Ron's mind, he didn't mind that at all. He was trying not to grin at the thought lest they figure out what he was thinking.

"RON!" too late. "I know Yori's good enough to eat but now's not the time." Ron's mind restarted when he heard her words. He even doubted them for a moment.

"How would you know that," he looked at her warily. Thankfully, Kim looked at her Kimmunicator, saving her from further embarrassment.

"Anyway, What up?" she asked Wade. Wade looked at the three of them from his station and merely shrugged. Even with five doctorates he couldn't understand women.

"Just giving you the head's up," Wade said, glancing at Ron to see if he's still looking at him. Seeing that Ron was looking around the place, he continued. "Word has it that the bad guys are pissed at "_Stampede and the Preacher_." He really lived up to that name."

"It got us out," Kim admitted awkwardly. Kim saw the surveillance photos of the aftermath and it was not pretty. How could two men, okay, she admitted that the girls helped too, could level a town, albeit a small one.

"Riiight," Wade smirked. "Anyway, there's good news and bad news. The good news, Team Possible is no longer on the top of the bad guy's hit list."

"Aww great," Ron sighed as he slumped. "C.T.'s gonna tease me about it later. And we have one guess who's got bumped into one."

"Nicholas-san and Ron-san?" Yori guessed, blinking unbelievingly. Kim looked at Ron's face and saw the sad acceptance of the fact. _He really _was_ used to being hunted down_, Kim thought. Suddenly, Ron's PDA chimed and he answered it.

"Guys, tell me I'm not the most wanted man in the criminal underworld," Ron pleaded as the twins' image popped up.

"Sorry Ron," Tim said sheepishly.

"It's just," Jim started.

"… that Jack Hench's…"

"… pissed at what…"

"… you did…"

"… at his town." Ron groaned, though hi missed the twins' was of conversation, it could be annoying at times. Especially when they're giving him bad news.

"Any idea of the price?" Ron asked reluctantly. Better get it over with.

"Word has it that it's about $3,000,000," Wade said, overhearing their conversation.

"Really?" Kim's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That and a discount card at Hench Co." the twins added. Ron looked impassive for a moment and then sighed.

"Great. I have just been made a price in a contest. Guys, becareful. They may get to you and your folks. Try to warn mine while you're at it. And get some ammo for the punisher! I think we're gonna need it."

"Isn't that overkill?" Kim asked but Ron only shrugged.

"I'm quoting C.T. here when I say, 'You could never have enough firepower'. Though in most cases he expends all his main ammo in less than thirty seconds."

"Is Nicholas-san that trigger happy?" Yori asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Ron sighed. "But back in Gunsmoke every nut had one hardware or another to give them an edge. C.T. let them have it before they get us."

"Hardware?" Wade asked.

"Cybernetics, weapons development… Most people have weird weapons there. I remember a guy who had a trombone as a rocket launcher. Talk about out of tune."

"What about you Ron? Do you have something up your sleeve?" she asked. Ron's hand went slowly to the top of his left arm and squeezed it. He then turned to Kim and gave her a serene smile. Then it became goofy, the smile that she remembered.

"Just my arm, KP. Just my arm."

1111188888111111

A/n. The next one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: The Man Who Could Get Out of Anything

Ron Stoppable, also known as Ron the Stampede, was deep in thought when he followed Kim and Yori into Middleton Mall. He just couldn't believe it. Back in Gunsmoke, he was wanted for damages caused during the skirmishes he didn't even start. And now, every bad guy in the world would be gunning for him for that reward.

And the size of the reward was a bad sign. $3,000,000 plus a discount card was relatively small to what he was used to but then again, it still made him a marked man. Every nut wanting that bounty would be after him.

At least, they're after Stampede. No one knew that Stampede was also Ron Stoppable and he liked to keep it that way. It was more peaceful living that way.

"Ron-san, you did not seem surprised that you have a bounty," Yori said as she turned towards her friend. Ron simply sighed as he faced the two girls. Of course they would not know, how could they? He hasn't told them anything about the past four years.

"I'm just tired, that's all," he said sincerely. "I thought that by coming home that I'd leave behind all of that. Every time they recognize me the lead flies. Kim, my reputation came from those idiots trying to collect the bounty on my head." Kim smiled in sympathy and wrapped her arm around his right arm.

"It must have been though," she said.

"You have no idea," Ron sighed. "Life is hard on Gunsmoke. There are so many criminals that bounty hunting is the most common occupation there is. The next is undertaking."

Kim suddenly paused as she looked at Ron. It was like she was seeing him for the first time since he returned. There was something in him that she couldn't understand. Something deep, something mysterious. It was like he was hiding the deepest part of his soul.

"So… Ron-san…" Yori began. It was like what she was going to say next pained her. "Was there… someone… you left behind in that planet?" Kim was stunned at her question. Kim knew that he wouldn't find anyone, not that he couldn't that was, as a companion. But there was a lingering doubt within her that mirrored Yori's.

"Well," Ron began as they stepped onto the escalator. "Most of my friends assured me that they would be all right otherwise I would have postponed my return. Plus the kids in the orphanage seemed sad to see me go. But that was before my search for a way home." Kim sighed. As usual, Ron was dense in certain matters. That never changed.

"What she's saying, Ron, is that is there anyone special you left behind?" Kim explained. Ron was about to answer when he caught the hopeful looks the two girls gave. He blinked slowly and smiled, finally understanding.

"KP, you know me right?" he waited for her to nod before he continued. "If I had someone special back at Gunsmoke, would I leave her behind?" Both girls gasp at what he had said. Ron was the type of person who would value friendship, and even romance, more than anything. If he did have a lady friend, he would either stay with her or bring her with him.

With that, both girls sighed in relief. Ron smiled softly as he stepped off the escalator and leaned on the nearest railing. He waited for them to join him and his took Kim's hand.

"I made a promise. And I had moved heaven and earth to keep that promise." Kim squeezed his hand showing him that she understood. Suddenly, Kim's hand grabbed Yori's wrist as she was about to leave. Yori wanted to give the two of them some time alone and probably some time to mend.

But being with Yori for all those years, Kim knew that she was going to leave them alone. Kim took Yori's hand and sandwiched it between hers and Ron's. The meaning was clear. Yori was a part of their lives and both had acknowledged it. Yori smiled shyly as she looked at both of them.

"_Arigato_," she said softly. Smiling, she removed her hand between theirs. "I shall be in that shop." She bowed and entered the said shop. Ron blinked in confusion. First, at the girls' behavior and second… well, he was confused with the whole thing.

"What just happened?" Ron asked as he faced his girlfriend. Kim smiled and started to walk towards the shop where Yori had entered.

"We had an understanding," Kim said cryptically. "No need to concern yourself."

"KP, I'm in the middle of that understanding, if I had understood what just happened. And there's that thing about sharing me. What happened these past years I've gone?"

"Later," Kim gave him a peck at the cheek and entered the store, leaving Ron dumbfounded.

"She always skirts the issue," Ron sighed as he scratched his head. "If it's not the PDP it's the kiss. At least I get something out of the kiss." With a final sigh, Ron followed the girls in.

888888888888888

"So, Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, what do you do when you're not bounty hunting and preaching?" Shego asked as she and Nicholas took a walk around Middleton Park. Fully dressed and composed, Nicholas looked at the raven haired seductress and took out a cigarette.

"I cook," he said as he lit the cigarette.

"That I can believe," Shego said as she remembered the tasty breakfast she had when he prepared it. "Why not just cook. Why all this bounty hunting?"

"To tell you the truth that is my plan," he said. "I came here for a new start. And with all the ingredients that's easily to be hand…" Shego saw him smile. A soft smile that one would not really notice but it's there. Nicholas took a deep breath on his cigarette and exhaled slowly. Shego noticed that when he smoked, he liked to hold on to the cigarette with his lips. And sometimes it moved when he talked.

"Those things will kill you, you know," Shego said but was surprised when he gave her a sad smile, took a long breath on the cigarette, exhaled and then killed his light when he came upon a garbage can.

"They won't have time to," he said softly she almost didn't hear him. But she did. There was something else going on in Nicholas's mind and Shego knew it ran deep. If she confronted him with it he might not answer. She smirked, letting it go.

"Any other talents?" she asked instead.

"I don't really know," he said as he lit another cigarette. "Living in a desert planet limits your possibilities. I'm a good mechanic, been handy with a hammer once, I even tended bars. Being a wandering preacher broadens your skills."

"So, a preacher of all trades?" Shego teased. "Stick close to me, Cross-boy. You may learn something new." Nicholas's grip on his cigarette almost slipped as he swore he heard her purr. With an exaggerated sway of the hips, Shego turned and walked sexily away.

Nicholas took a deep breath through his cigarette, its fire almost hitting the filter. Exhaling, it was like he was releasing more than smoke. "If it's not one thing trying to kill you it's another," he said as he extinguished his cigarette. "Then again, dying this way could be fun," he smiled as he watched Shego's retreating form. Shego looked back, seeing why he wasn't following. Nicholas smiled and started walking towards her.

"So, my beautiful teacher. What's the lesson for today?"

"Seduction," Shego simply said making Nicholas miss a step and fall face first to the ground.

88888888888888

"I don't know KP. I'm sure I don't need new clothes. What's wrong with this one?" Kim looked at Ron as if his question was a dumb one. The mixture of his red coat and brown leather may look cool but it was hardly fashionable. To Kim's standards anyway.

"Ron. No offense but with that getup you look like a moving target," Kim said as she chose some clothes from the rack. "You don't exactly blend in and with that bounty on your head it's better to change your looks."

"I wear this for practical reasons," Ron defended his clothes.

"Maybe where you came from but this is Earth! At least Nicholas's get up doesn't attract any attention. As long as he leaves that cross of his at home," Kim said as she checked is the clothes would fit Ron. "What's with all the leather anyway?" she indicated his left arm with a nod. Ron automatically grabbed the top part of his arm, suddenly conscious.

"Mostly protection," he said. "It's a dry planet. You get scratched easily. Either way, I like the way I dress."

"Ron," Kim sighed. "You've been wearing the same thing back then. And obviously you'll be wearing that thing until the world ends." Ron smirked at Kim's obvious assessment. When it comes to fashion, she could be harsh at times.

"Kim-chan," Yori looked at the red headed woman softly. "I think there's something much more behind his reluctance to change his wardrobe." Kim's fingers suddenly went numb. The clothes she was holding fell to the ground as her head slowly faced the blond man in red.

"Ron? Did… did someone give you that coat?" Kim asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Ron answered plainly. He was confused as to where this was going.

"Someone special?" Kim asked again.

"Yes," Ron answered again. He still didn't know why the girls were reacting so.

"Someone you… love?" Yori asked reluctantly. Ron, after what could be interpreted as a long silence, blinked.

"Well… kinda," he said. "I mean if not for that person I would have died." Kim and Yori sighed in relief. They thought he had another reason for not giving the coat up. But Kim still had some lingering doubt.

"Someone female?" she asked almost in a whisper. Ron blink as it dawned on him. He may be thick but he wasn't _that_ thick.

"She was a special friend," Ron cringed. Wrong choice of words. The girls stiffened at his response. This was not going well.

"Special?" Kim's voice chilled his spine. He hastened to explain before it blew up in his face.

"Well," he smirked. "She told me the last person who wore this believed in peace without bloodshed. She gave it to me as a reminder that life is precious and must be respected. Since then I wore this coat. Her words were the only light in a darkened path." Kim as ashamed of herself. This was Ron she was talking about. Strangely he did have some appeal to other women but he's loyal. And more often than not she gets carried away with her jealousy.

"Ron-san had become wise," Yori smiled in appreciation. High praise indeed from the Japanese maiden. Though, she always found the good in Ron, Kim grudgingly admitted, before she did.

"Hanging around with C.T. would make a person philosophical," Ron smiled at the ladies. "On the other hand, hanging around him would make a person sin."

"Why's that?" Kim asked as she resumed her search for Ron's new wardrobe.

"He views life as precious and he tends to… overindulge. He's a great guy to be with, just… it's just I've never seen a man of God like him before."

"I know what you mean," Kim smiled. "he seemed… carefree."

"Nicholas-san has a tired soul," Yori said solemnly. "He masks his loneliness with his antics and his words of enlightenment. He tries to forget with his jokes but he knew it's futile."

"That's rather accurate," Ron grinned sadly. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"It's not," Kim said, looking at Ron carefully. "But Yori's quite perceptive in these things.

"I am a ninja, Kim-chan. I have to be careful of my surroundings," Yori said with a smile. "I also know that when he and Ron-san get serious nothing would be left standing."

"Too perceptive," Ron smiled shakily. "She's right though. Why do you think I got the moniker "The Human Typhoon?"

"Still, I can't believe what you did to Dementor's robot. How good are you?" Kim asked. But before Ron could answer, a large explosion shook the mall. Kim and Yori immediately rushed towards the source of the commotion. Ron watched them go and sighed.

"Saved from a shopping excursion by something more sinister," Ron reached for his revolver and checked it. "I'd rather go through the excursion though. Jim, Tim," he called into his communicator. "Something's up in the mall. Kim and Yori are one their way to investigate." Ron ran after the girls, worried that they would get into something they couldn't handle.

"Bad news Ron," Jim said through the communicator's receiver. "We've hacked into the mall's security camera and assessed the situation."

"There're about 20 robots that are rampaging in the mall's square," Tim said.

"That's rather odd," Ron said as he caught sight of the girls. "It seems like… Guys, where's the least activity?"

"Least?" the twins asked in unison. "That'll be… quad 4, ground level."

"I'm heading there," Ron suddenly stopped, realizing one thing. "Is it me or did this mall get bigger?"

"There had been some improvements since your last visit," Jim said. "Unfortunately, you have to go through the square to get to quad 4."

"Anything more?" Ron asked as he resumed his run.

"The robots looked seriously whacked," Tim said as he fed the image through the communicator. Ron smirked as he saw them. The robots were reptilian in form and he would guess also in manner. These were nothing. Androids, no more. He faced much vicious robots before. The type that was programmed to kill you no matter the cost.

"Any weaknesses?" he asked.

"Nothing obvious," Jim said. Ron took a deep breath and sighed.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," he said as he neared the mall's center square. "Call C.T., I may need his help."

"We'll try," Tim said as he typed. "Could you handle them? Preliminary scans shows their armor's thick and strong. I couldn't penetrate further."

"Every armor had a chink," Ron said. "That's a helpful lesson that kept me alive."

"I'd love to hear the rest," Jim said. "You're mentor must have been a great man."

"He is," Ron smiled and prepared himself. "He taught me how to get out of any situation."

"Then why didn't you get out of a simple shopping expedition?" Tim asked.

"Three words," Ron smiled as he shook his head. "Puppy. Dog. Pout."


	14. Underneath the Sleeve

Chapter XIV: Underneath the sleeve

Kim and Yori arrived at the center square and what they saw surprised them. Fifteen robots prowled the square. There were not ordinary robots. These were something else.

"It looks like a pack of hunter-killers to me," Wade said as he scanned the mall.

"Hunter-killers Wade? That is so Terminatorish," Kim whispered, trying not to be heard. "And if Ron would hear you he'd say that the hunter-killers were flying Terminators."

"I bet he hasn't heard that they're making a new Terminator film," Wade smiled as he typed in his keyboard. "Back to the robots…"

"They seem to be looking for something," Yori observed.

"But what?" Kim looked around and tried to think of a reason for the sudden attack.

"One of us must get to the other side, Kim-san," Yori suggested. "It seems like they are protecting the corridor."

"That's my cue," both girls nearly shouted in surprise. Ron was already beside them, hiding from the robot's view. Even Yori, trained in the art of concealment, failed to notice his approach.

"It's too dangerous, Ron," Kim said, trying to slow her heart.

"KP," he smiled. "Believe me when I tell you this but I've seen worse." Strangely enough, she did believe him. "Been through hell and back. And I don't mean that philosophically. So? What's the plan?" Kim was still wondering about the 'hell and back' comment when Ron paced his hand over his eyes to block out the light.

"Ron-san. What are you doing?" Yori asked. Realizing what he was doing, he dropped his hand to his side.

"Sorry," he smirked. "Force of habit."

"What other habits did you pick up in that planet?" Kim asked.

"Eating while dodging bullets," Kim did a double take. She didn't expect that. "Trust me, KP, when you're on the run it's hard to eat mashed taters and rice meals. Sandwiches are better. Doughnuts, now that's a perfect snack when on the run."

"Ron, focus," Kim blinked. She missed this. Ron's chatter made her relax, even in the direst of situations. But eating while dodging bullets? That was so Ron yet not Ron. They need a lot of catching up to do.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked.

"Attacking them with our fists is out of the question," Kim said as she looked at the robots. "And I don't think we have anything with us that could penetrate that metal hide."

"Yeah, we do," Ron smiled as he drew out his long colt and gave it to Kim, butt first. Kim blinked. How he snuck a gun inside a mall she couldn't figure out but she was surprised that he was handing her the gun. Taking the gun, she noticed that it was quite unique.

At first she thought it was a Mateba with its barrel aligned to the bottom cylinder of the revolver but further inspection made her change her opinion. It was a top breaker. It was rare to see top breakers. Schofields and Webleys were the more famous of the bunch but Ron's felt… special.

"You can fire a gun, can't you?" Ron asked not sure in the last four years she had learned new mad skills.

"I'm certified with handguns, sub machineguns and rifles," Kim said as she hefted the revolver with both hands. It was heavier than it looked.

"Good," he smiled. As he gave her a couple of reloads. "You shoot them while I distract them. Ready?" Ron was about to stand when he was pulled down by two strong yet feminine hands. "What?"

"I don't know about this," Kim said worriedly. "Things have changed since you disappeared. We had stronger enemies and a few close calls. This was not like then."

"I agree, Stoppable-san," Yori said. "It is wise to be cautious."

"Kim, Yori," he gave them his trademark goofy smile. "This is me. While being cautious is good, sometimes, you just have to go with the flow." And with that, he suddenly jumped from the second floor railing down to where the robots where.

"Damn it Ron," Kim harshly whispered as she stood up to give him cover but was surprised when Ron was already meters away.

She was amazed at his speed and agility. The robots were, for a lack of a better term, were curious about the lone man in red running in the middle of their paths. Some of them didn't have the chance to react. Their systems were shorted out from the bullet that pierced through its head.

Kim initially was surprised by the recoil of Ron's revolver. She had fired .45s before but this had more of a kick to it. She almost missed the robot and hit Ron instead. But Ron was running as if he trusted her completely. Accurate as she was, she couldn't aim the hefty gun any faster.

Kim was thankful that Yori was with her. The young ninja was throwing shurikens at the ones that she couldn't get. She could see him from her peripherals, he was dodging laser and automatic fires while running towards the end of the corridor. He was good. Better than before. He looked clumsy but he was focused. It was like watching an odd form of parcour. He kept on going trusting on her to have his back.

Yori suddenly cried out. Kim was so focused on the robots below that she completely missed the unit that suddenly appeared in their way. Kim aimed and fired but it came in a click. She was out. She didn't have time to reload as the robot charged its laser. Yori couldn't help her since she was blocked by another unit.

All Kim could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable. Shots came in bursts. And then silence. For a while, Kim thought her death was painless. It was a comforting thought but she still didn't give Ron her answer and that made her regret. She waited for four years and now he was back, it was over.

"Kim-chan?" YOri's voice came through the darkness. At least she had company. "Kim-chan, you could open your eyes now." Open her eyes? Would she see heaven? Slowly she did and blinked in surprise. She was still in the mall and in front of her still stood the robot. But it was missing its head.

"What happened?" she asked Yori.

"Ashamedly I too closed my eyes so I did not see," she admitted. "I found the robot headless as well."

"Ron?" Kim cried out and quickly looked at the floor below. She was amazed to see him just standing there, all robots gone. Kim and Yori sighed in relief but something was weird. Ron's left arm was smoking. Was it on fire? She didn't think so but something was definitely off.

"All clear," Ron called out as he waved his sleeved arm at them. Blinking, Kim reloaded and went down to the floor below. Yori followed, looking at the wreckage, seeing if anything was still functional.

"Anything?" Kim asked as they reached him.

"They were looking for something," Ron said as he walked further in. "Or someone."

"I would like to think "for something," Kim said as she handled Ron's gun at the ready.

"I would too but they were scanning at the people, not objects." Ron said with a shrug. "But that's just me."

"I noticed it too," Yori frowned. "They were disinterested at the people when the looked at them. They _were_ looking for someone."

"But who?" Kim asked.

"One-chan?" Ron paused as someone called out. Alert, he looked around to see a young Japanese girl hiding behind one of the pillars. There was something familiar about her, something that was close to his heart.

"Hana-chan?" Yori ran towards the little girl and hugged her. "_Daijobou_?" she asked.

"I'm all right," the girl smiled. Ron stood in shock. Was this his sister? Since he was back he didn't get a chance to see his family since Mrs. Possible said that they were away at that time. Ron smiled, his heart warmed. He always wondered how she turned out. To his relief, Hana turned out fine.

The young girl looked at Ron oddly and blinked. She was wondering where she saw him before. He had a smile that felt familiar. A pleasant, almost goofy smile.

"Oni-chan?" she ventured. "Ron-nichan?"

"Hi, Hana," he smiled. The girl immediately flew to his arms and cried. Ron held her dearly and began to cry. He had missed his family. Four years was a long time.

"Hana, darling. Where are you?" Ron looked up and smiled again as two figures approached them. They hadn't changed a bit, much to his relief. When the two saw him and Hanna in his arms, they stood there in shock and then smiled. No words were needed. Ron, while carrying Hana went towards the two and all of them shared a hug.

Kim and Yori smiled as they watched the four. They gave them a moment to themselves.

After four years, the Stoppables were reunited again.


	15. For Emergencies Only

Chapter XIV: For emergencies only

Shego sighed as she heard Nicholas's communiqué. Ron and the rest need help. They were a few blocks from the mall and they could be there in a few minutes. Oddly though, Nicholas wasn't concerned.

"That sounded serious," Shego said as she looked at him, trying to find any semblance of worry. But he was calm, like he knew something she did not. Or that he completely trusted Ron to take care of it.

"When things start exploding, then I'd be worried," Nicholas answered her unspoken question. "But still, he may need back up. And I'm really looking forward to your lesson of seduction." Shego smirked and slightly blushed. She too wanted to seduce him to submission. She never met anyone that made her that hot. And it wasn't only in the looks department that she liked. She liked him as a whole.

"Well," Shego began as she ran towards the mall. She was surprised that Nicholas could keep up despite the weight of his weapons. "Before I could begin, could you do me a large favor?"

"Sure," he smiled as he matched her pace.

"Quite smoking," she was sure he would argue but he merely threw his cigarettes into the passing garbage can without hesitation. "That easily?"

"I can live without them," he smiled. "Don't think I could live without you." Shego almost stumbled as she heard him. It was a line, she was sure of it. But how come she felt that it was also true.

"Smooth, Cross-boy. Smooth. Keep that up and you're really going to score," she said seductively making Nicholas smile more.

"Don't want to score," he said seriously. "I want to earn something precious to you."

"And what is that?" Shego knew the attraction was there, so was the lust, what more could he earn?

"Your heart," he said as he added his pace. That mentioned organ began to beat loudly as she looked at him with a strong determination set into his features. It was almost he was sure that he would win her heart.

"Damn, you work fast," Shego recovered as she matched his pace. "And what made you think I would willingly give you my heart."

"Because mine's already yours to do as you please," he said with a small laugh, drawing out his pistol from his shoulder holster as they neared the mall. Shego blushed intensely at that confession. She only knew the man for a few days and he was already confessing his undying devotion to her. This was going too fast.

"I think the tweebs aren't forthcoming with their reports," Nicholas said, suddenly in his serious mode. Shego sighed as she turned up her plasma, she would ask him about it later but now, there was work to do.

Near the mall's entrance were about a dozen reptilian robots preventing anyone from leaving or entering. But Nicholas and Shego weren't just anyone. They were there to save their friends.

"I'll take the left you take the right," Shego said as she ran towards the six that were on the left. Nicholas only nodded and advanced towards the ones on the right.

"Weapons free," Nicholas said as he began unloading his bullets onto the robots. Three bullets struck the nearest robot and it went down when the bullet pierced its head. Shego, on the other hand, let loose her plasma, striking two of the robots on the chest, but it didn't even faze them. They only lost their balance for a moment and focused on her. She was surprised. Almost nothing could stand her powers, unless they were ready for her.

Nicholas had forgone his pistol as he saw that it had little effect on the robots. His first shots were a fluke. As the first robot went down, the others rallied against him. From his sleeves, a pair of short barreled shotguns came out just in time as one of the robots lunged. Nicholas sidestepped and aimed his shotgun at the robot's head pointblank.

The head exploded but he didn't look to see if it was not functioning, he immediately aimed his second shotgun on the incoming robot and fired.

Shego concentrated her plasma onto her hands. The robots may have shields against her plasma blasts but maybe a plasma powered punch could stop them, she hoped.

Charging in, she dodged the robot's attack and countered with her right fist onto its head. It may be cruse but it was effective. The robot's head caved it and the robot went down. She then struck the second robot down as it reached her. She was right. They were only shielded from normal plasma and not concentrated plasma.

She then went to dispatch the other two that were approaching. The two dodged her attack. It was like they knew how she would fight. Her next punched opened a hole in one robot's chest and her plasma powered kick sliced the other in half. When she was about to attack the remaining two she felt one of the robots arms grab her leg. It was the one she sliced in half. It was barely functioning but it prevented her from moving, just enough for the other two to attack.

Shego watched in terror as the two robots jumped and extended their claws. With the robot's hand on her leg, she could do anything else. She could still take out one but the other will still get her.

Then she felt it. A calm force that let her know that it would be okay. She chopped off the hand that was holding her and dove away, just in time for a beam of concentrated energy to strike both robots, making them explode from the damage.

Shego sighed as she smiled. Was this the feeling Nicholas got when he knew Ron would be all right? She looked at her savior who was walking calmly towards her holding two shotguns. The same ones she saw when he removed his coat earlier. But one of the guns was smoking, and… it looked like some of the metal extended outwards, probably the source of the beam.

"Thanks," Shego smiled as she nodded at the gun. "Could have used that earlier."

"Can't" Nicholas said as the metal retracted. "One shot only until it recharges. Don't want to broadcast it to the world though." He tucked the smokeless shotgun under his arm and offered his hand. Shego gratefully accepted and stood. Nicholas smiled as their touch lingered for a few moments.

"What is it?" Shego asked as she reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"Ion Particle Blaster," Nicholas blushed as he composed himself. "Good to have in a pinch. Hell of a recharge sequence though. Are you okay?" he asked as he reloaded his shotguns.

"Fine," Shego huffed as she brushed the dirt from her uniform. "But I think someone's gunning for me. These things were almost Shego-proof."

"I get the feeling its Kim-proof too," he said as he retracted both guns into his sleeves. He then reloaded his pistol that the picked up on the way towards her.

"Meaning they don't know about you?" Shego asked worriedly. If they were programmed to be Team Possible proof then they were expecting them to intervene. And that knowledge did not sit well with her.

"Perhaps. Let's check with the others. I wonder what this was about?" Shego wondered too as she and Nicholas entered the mall to find their friends.

888888888

"It's good to see you guys," Ron said as he looked at his family.

"I missed you Ronald," Mrs. Stoppable said as she hugged her first born child. "When we heard you came back we came home. But when we reached there you weren't in."

"Sorry about that," Ron smiled goofily. "I stayed with KP. Had a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll bet," Mr. Stoppable smiled as he looked at Kim and Yori. "I hope you'll come home after it's finished. We have our own catching up to do."

"Hush, dear. He's coming home with us now, aren't you, Ronald?" Ron's mom almost demanded, obviously missing his boy.

"I'll be home this evening," Ron promised. "I have some things to do then we'll have a Bon Diggity family night, what do you say, little sis?"

"Booyah!" Hana cried out making Ron laugh.

"Looks like a happy reunion," Nicholas said as he and Shego neared the group. Ron smiled as he heard his friend's voice. Despite all the darkness that he had seen in Gunsmoke, Nicholas had the uncanny ability to see the brighter side of things. Although some of it came out as sarcasm.

But today, he was genuinely happy. Happy for his friend.

"Hey, CT. This is Hana," Ron smiled. "Hana, this my friend Chapel." Hana smiled at the man in blue.

"I go by Nicholas these days," he smiled and nodded respectfully to Ron's parents. "Your son keeps on telling me about you."

"Thanks," Mr. Stoppable shook his hand and was surprised at the firmness of the shake. A shake filled with confidence, he rarely felt one of those.

"CT, do you mind if I stay at my folks for tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do," Ron said.

"He wouldn't mind," Shego said, eying Nicholas like he was a toy. "I promised him a night he wouldn't forget." Ron smiled and held his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I will pray for your soul," Ron dramatically said making to women laugh.

"Keep it up, outlaw. I've got enough on you that you'd be red for years," Nicholas glared at the man in red.

"You wouldn't dare," Ron looked worried but Nicholas merely shrugged and looked at Kim meaningfully. Ron noticed the look and he was really worried.

"I don't get embarrassed," Ron said in false bravado.

"Maybe not," Nicholas smiled. "But it makes for a good story."

"What good story?" Kim asked, curious about their banter. From what she gathered, Nicholas had some stories about Ron that Ron wouldn't want to be known.

"Nothing KP," Ron smiled as he put down Hana. "Just some stuff."

"Riiiigggghhhttt," Shego smiled almost evilly as she wrapped her arm around Nicholas. "I have ways to make you talk."

"Is this way number one?" Nicholas said, liking her arm around him.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Shego said in a soft voice that made him shiver in delight. Though he was much of a gentleman to outwardly show that he was getting turned on.

"I'll see my folks to their car," Ron shook his head at his friend's reaction towards Shego. It looked like he may have found what he was looking for on Earth. "By the way, you used it, didn't you?" Ron nodded towards Nicholas's arm which was slightly smoking.

"It was an emergency," Nicholas said softly as he glanced at Shego. Ron understood completely but still had reservations on him using that type of gun. "You used it, didn't you?" Nicholas nodded towards Ron's leather covered arm which made the blond smile.

"It was an emergency," he said as he looked at Kim and Yori. Both men only laughed making the others wonder what the hell was that damned funny.

"Could you get me some…" Nicholas motioned to his hair which Ron merely nodded.

"Later Preacher," Ron smiled as he, Kim and Yori walked the Stoppables to their car leaving Nicholas and Shego behind.

"Don't tell me they're leaving us to mop up," Shego sighed but smiled as Nicholas wrapped his arm around her.

"Never cleaned up after him," he smiled. "It got tiresome after the first one hundred shoot outs."

"So…" Shego smiled mischievously. "It's a pity that the shops are probably closed due to this."

"Can't you show me your old stuff?" Nicholas suggested almost teasingly.

"Doi. You don't know about women do you?" Shego huffed at his suggestion.

"There isn't a lot of diversity of clothes in Gunsmoke. And beauty products and trees and non alcoholic beverages."

"Really?" she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. Everyone looks either looks like from the old west or the steampunk version of it," Nicholas said with a shake of a head.

"Really," she cooed rather sultrily. "Maybe we should add that you our lessons." Nicholas felt discomforted but at the same time liking the attention.

"What ever happened to taking it slow?" he asked as Shego laughed gaily as she pulled him with her out of the mall. All Nicholas could do was go with the flow.

End of chapter:

A/n: sorry for the delay. Thanks for your patronage. Please review. Thanks


	16. Craziness

Chapter XVI: Craziness

.

Ron Stoppable knew that he should tell Kim about it. But how do you tell your loved one that something terrible happened to him when he was… lost? He knew that he shouldn't keep secrets from her but he couldn't stand to see her sad. And it will sadden her when she knew.

Knew that he wasn't whole.

Thinking about him made him more afraid. Afraid that she would only pity him. Nicholas said time and again that love would surpass all odds. Just give it a chance. Sometimes it worked in putting some sense into him. And sometimes Nicholas would just whack him with a rolled news paper and say that he was being paranoid.

If he would tell Kim he needed to tell her mom. Mrs. Possible might know the best way to care for it. And the tweebs. They might know a way to upgrade it.

As he opened the kitchen door leading to the Possible's dining area, he stopped as he saw his friend on the breakfast area, sipping a hot mug of coffee. And he looked like a little worst for wear.

Nicholas was not wearing his coat and guns. He almost looked like he belonged in a common household in this planet getting ready for work. And he looked a bit comfortable in his surroundings as well.

"Rough night?" Ronald asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Magical," there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he sipped his coffee. Intrigued, Ron joined him after he poured himself a cup.

"I thought that it's customary to do that on the third date or something," Ron said while happy for his friend, he was a bit concerned that he was going too fast.

"I do not kiss and tell, Outlaw," Nicholas grinned as he straightened up and his back popped. "And it was not what you think."

"And here I was wondering how you survived," Ron sighed as he took off his coat and reseated himself across his friend.

"Ron the Stampede. Are you implying that by making love to a goddess it would end up in my demise?" Nicholas queried at the spiky haired blond.

"Yes," Ron simply said with a smile making Nicholas sigh.

"I miss your clumsy bashfulness at times," he groaned as he leaned back and stretched.

"With what we've been through I wondered how my sense of humor survived," Ron chuckled as he remembered the times they have gotten into trouble.

"Ah yes, and your affinity of being a human shield didn't help at times," Nicholas smirked as he shuddered at the memories. "You, my friend, are a full fledged hero."

"I've learned at my time in Gunsmoke that everyone needs a hand," Ron sighed. He knew that lesson too well. He was one of those people who needed help when he arrived there in the first place.

"Answer me this: How many bullet holes do you have on your back?" Nicholas reminded Ron who was silent. Ron did help but some people he helped betrayed him the first moment they had.

"I think it's about half the number of yours," Ron suddenly said making the preacher smile.

"I give up," Nicholas laughed as he raised his hands in surrender. "We have scars that are deeper than any that are on our body. Just remember that you are not alone."

"You're just saying that because got laid," Ron smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"We spent the most magical evening together and it didn't involve sex, for your information," Nicholas almost growled. "We were talking on the couch for most of the night. Getting to know each other."

"I'm impressed to the amount of control you have," Ron nodded. He was sure that they would at least sleep together with the sexual tension they had.

"It's more of the amount of fatigue we had," Nicholas groaned. "Running a few blocks then attacking a dozen lizard like robots could take the fight from you."

"And you're not tempted in any way…" Ron asked. He knew his friend. He also knew that since he saw Shego's picture in the Kimmunicator he had fallen for the green skinned goddess.

"Stoppable, tempt is too tame a word. But we agreed that we should be in top form before doing it to avoid any… disappointments," Nicholas said in a matter of fact manner.

"I see," Ron said but didn't comment anymore. Seeing his silence, Nicholas frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ronald, she's a very lovely, very sexy and very beautiful woman. I like her because she is her own person. And despite my gentlemanly attitude I'm still a man. We spent a lovely evening together, I admit with a lot of groping and nuzzling and kissing but we spent it without making love," Ron just blinked at that explanation and resigned himself to the fact that he had lost the argument.

"Fine. But will you tell her?" Ron asked seriously.

"Ron, she didn't flinch when I told her I killed my former lover with a micro missile. And she's much too open minded to let my… condition bother her," Nicholas sighed tiredly. "Though, she may not believe me."

"We could let Mrs. Dr. P examine us," Ron suggested making the Preacher frown.

"Spikes, you know how I feel about doctors," Nicholas said, glaring at the man.

"I think of her as my mom," Ron defended. "She won't strap you down and vivisect you."

"Nothing you say will make me be examined by a doctor no matter how much I trust her," Nicholas said defiantly but Ron did get the last word.

"I'll talk Shego into being a temporary nurse to Mrs. Dr. P, complete with the old fashioned nurse's uniform."

"You do not play fair," Nicholas sighed as he slumped on the breakfast table, resigned to his friend's maneuvering.

All Ron could do was smile in triumph.

88888888

Ron knocked at Kim's door. If Nicholas had the courage to tell Shego all, then he too had to tell Kim about the secret he had been keeping from her.

Kim's smile brightened as she saw Ron. It made him feel worse thinking that he might cause her to cry.

"What up, Ron?" Kim asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hiya, KP, can we talk?"

"Sure, come in," Kim let her Bf inside feeling the seriousness of this talk.

"Good Morning, Ron-san," Yori bowed as she saw him enter. Ron paused as he saw Yori. She was wearing a light blue pajama with shurikens for its design. It was rather cute on her.

"Good morning, Yori," Ron blushed as he turned to look away. He just noticed that the pretty ninja-girl didn't wear any underwear to sleep. But it didn't help. Kim was wearing one of his old jerseys and seeing her fine shapely legs, had an idea that she was sleeping in the same manner as Yori.

"What's wrong?" concern filled Kim's voice. As soon as she heard those dreadful words, a lot of things went through her mind. Was he breaking up with her? Was there something he didn't like about her? Was he asking for some time off their relationship? She knew there wasn't another woman so what was it?

"Nothing's wrong," Ron said sheepishly. "Well, nothing precisely. Just something I need to tell you."

"You're scaring me Ron," Kim said as her eyes searched his, looking for any sign of what he was thinking.

"It's not what you think!" Ron waved his arms frantically as he realized that his actions were causing her confusion. "It's just… has it really been four years?" he said suddenly.

"Four years, two months, twelve days and fifteen hours, approximately," Yori supplied to Ron's astonishment. They actually counted.

"It's been hell Ron," Kim said as she neared him. She wanted to hold him, never letting him go. "Not knowing where you are, or even if you are still alive? I've heard stories about Gunsmoke from Vincent and I knew that my pain could not be compared to what you had endured. But…" Ron cut her off by suddenly kissing her on her lips.

Kim was surprised by his boldness. It was not a chaste kiss but one filled with longing and passion that had been pent up for years of being apart. She immediately melted into the kiss as Ron wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her closer.

Both of them moaned as their kiss deepened. There was enough desire between them that they were starting to forget where they were and who else was in the house. Not until a discrete cough brought them back to Earth. It was not a feminine cough but someone clearly amused and clearly male.

"The temptation to shoot you right now is extremely high," Ron said as he turned to face a smiling Nicholas. Kim blushed as she hid behind Ron. That kiss was intense! She was never kissed like that before and realized that she didn't mind that she would be kissed again.

"Yeah, well I got worried," Vincent said as his face grew serious. "I mean you have been here for almost thirty minutes." Thirty minutes? Were they so into it that they hadn't noticed the time? "Also, Mr. Dr. Possible's talking about their latest project at the Space Center. Something about a probe to the center of the Milky Way?" Ron paused at this information and smirked. Kim noticed his demeanor and was puzzled. The center of this galaxy was thought to be a giant black hole and her father had a space probe ready to be sent there and if he had caught them in a compromising position he would be the first human to the center of the galaxy.

And he was just smirking?

"Is there something I need to know?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron slowly said. "Kinda actually sorta fell into one," he said sheepishly. "It's more of an inconvenience."

"You survived a black hole?" Kim's eyes widened in shock. What was her fiancé doing all this time?

"Two," Nicholas said. "When I first came up Yori was guarding the door, but when Kim's dad started talking about the probe I came back to see if you're still decent."

"Two black holes?" Kim almost shouted in disbelief. Ron cringed at her tone. This was one of the reasons he didn't want to tell her everything. She would be worried about him.

"One, actually," Ron smiled goofily. "It was the same black hole." Kim blinked at his words. He acted like it was nothing. And he did survive, but how?

"Why were you near a black hole anyway?" Kim had to ask.

"We created one," Nicholas said. "Actually that's wrong. We sped up its growth to optimal levels."

"Optimal levels?" what had caused them to do such a thing?

"Oh sure," Vincent said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "The second time around we used the black hole's energy to rip a temporary portal through time and space."

"You mean you went through a black hole just to get home?" Kim asked. This was beyond crazy but then again, this is Ron. He does the craziest things sometimes.

"Long story short, Yeah, we did KP," Ron shyly said. Kim's legs gave and she plumped down on her bed. If what she was hearing was true, then that meant…

"You used that energy to get home," she whispered and Ron merely nodded. "These four years you did nothing but to look for a way home. Ishould have been looking for a way to meet you." He could tell that she was bothered. Kim knew that her waiting was insignificant compared to the lengths Ron had gone to get home but she was about to realize that he had suffered more than she had ever knew.

Ron knew he shouldn't be sidetracked. He wanted to tell Kim everything and she needed to know.

"KP," he began. "For you it was just for years. For me it was an eternity." Kim smiled at that. He was so sweet, so kind, so…

"Literally," Vincent said. Kim looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. She was dreading earlier that he would break up with her but never in her entire life she expected what he was about to say.

"It's been 158 years since I left."

End of chapter

a/n: And on that bombshell it's time to end the chapter. See you again next installment. all will be explained and please no flames. Please review. I would like to hear your input. Thanks.


	17. Stalling for Explanations

Stalling for Explanations.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was impossible. How could Ron say that he was...

"One hundred..." Kim said softly in shock.

"And fifty eight years," Yori, just as shocked, sad down beside Kim. Both girls still couldn't see how it was possible.

"Give or take a few decades," Nicholas said kindly. He knew what a shock it was to the girls. It was even unusual for someone to live that long in Gunsmoke. And naturally they don't advertise their age.

"Few decades?" Ron looked at Nicholas as if he was out of his mind. "How's that?"

"We were stuck in the gravity well of two black holes," he said. "Time runs slower when we're near that. Ask the tweebs or Wade."

"How... how are you alive?" Kim asked, reaching for him. She needed to know if it was real and not her imagination. It would break her to pieces if the past few days were just a delusion. And judging by how Yori was squeezing her hand, it would break her as well.

Ron smiled as he took knelt to take her hand and kissed it. He then took Yori's hand and kissed it as well. "I'm real. And I'm here to stay. Face it ladies, you're stuck with me. Aaaaannnddd... there's something else..." suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator sounded and she reluctantly answered it.

"Wade, it should be important. Revealing moment here with my Boyfriend," she said, not really knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Very important," Wade said, knowing that he interrupted an important moment. Wade nervously looked at Ron who was simply sighing in relief. "Dr. Director had some info on Hench and his cronies. Can't wait."

"We're not going anywhere," Nicholas slapped Ron's back with a smile. "In fact we need to talk to Mrs. Possible. Isn't that right, Outlaw?"

"Do we have to?" Ron whined. "I really hate needles."

"Ron, she's practically your mother. We can trust her," Nicholas said with a shake of his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Kim stood up, worried that Ron might be hiding something from her.

"We're just going to have a general check up," Nicholas smiled wickedly. "In 158 years we need to make sure if his Ronness still works."

"Works?" Yori was intrigued by that statement.

"As long as I knew him, I've never seen him as much as look at a woman lewdly much more use that instrument of his," he winked at the ladies who just blushed at his innuendos.

"TMI, Preacher," Ron blushed as he looked away from the ladies. "What about you? You went Gaga over Shego as soon as you saw her in my Kimmunicator."

"That's sweet," Shego said as she entered the room. She was all ready in her mission suit and she looked at Nicholas with wanton desire. "So, I just came in. what are we talking about?" It was Ron's turn to smile wickedly.

"He's saving himself for you," he said. "He said that there was no other woman for him than you."

"Awww... That's soooo sweet," Shego then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully in the lips. Nicholas was stunned at first but melted in the heat searing kiss. As soon as both of them moaned, the trio left the room blushing.

"Wow," Ron said as he looked back. "At least someone's having fun."

"If... you want..." Kim started shyly. "We could... you know." Ron blushed at the implication at her words. He wanted it. Badly. She had no idea how bad he wanted it. But..."

"I need to tell you something first," Ron's voice shook. "It relates to how I haven't aged that much."

"Okay," Kim sighed as she gave him a gentle but loving kiss on his lips. "We'll wait." Wait. Did she say...

"We?" Ron asked as he looked at Kim then to Yori. Yori simply smiled and kissed him hard on his lips, making him sigh in pleasure. When they parted, Ron was left with a blissful smile and was unresponsive for the next few seconds.

"You think we break him?" Kim asked as she looked at his euphoric daze. Yori smiled as she, in full front of Ron, wrapped her arms around the redhead and gave her a passionate kiss which Kim, though surprised, reciprocated. A thud then followed and the ladies broke their kiss and found Ron slumped on the floor.

"Now we broke him," Yori giggled. "Should we also explain about this?" she asked making Kim blush some more. She was dreading the upcoming conversation. But judging by his reaction, it will be all right.

"Yeah," Kim sighed as she grabbed Yori's hand. "Let's see what Betty wants. I want this day to be over with."

"I'll be right here, KP, Yori," Ron slurred, still lying on his back. "Or at your mom's office." Kim and Yori smiled and knelt down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Monkey boy," Kim said with a smile.

"And I too have feelings for you, Ron-san," Yori smiled as well.

"Okay. This became complicated," Ron sat up and looked at the ladies. "Yori. I like you. I even love you to a degree. You are one of the most courageous, kind, beautiful and caring women I have ever known. But I Kim is the very air I breathe, the light of my darkness..." Yori kissed him in the lips to shut him up. When she pulled away, she was smiling.

"Ron-san, I know that Kim-san is your destiny. I am honored that you feel for me and that is enough. And I love Kim Possible as well. These few years have forged a bond between us that could not be broken. And even if you have not shared my love, then I am quite satisfied to leave..." Ron suddenly grabbed Yori into a crushing hug. Ron was frowning, almost on the verge of crying. Kim joined in the hug, entrapping the young Shinobi in their embrace.

"Never talk about leaving," Ron said as he kissed her forehead. "No one is leaving. Not me, Not Kim and Not You. I promise you this. You are a part of us and that makes you family."

"Thank you," Yori sighed as she melted into their arms. They stayed like that for a while. Each of them relishing the comfort of each other. Ron almost smirked. He was so obsessed into getting home no matter the cost that he had forgotten that he was not the only one who suffered. His disappearance had a huge effect on Kim and Yori. But still, he knew his choice was the correct one at the time. And seeing them now, he only wished that he had gotten home sooner.

/*****

"How long do you think they would stay that way?" Shego asked as she and Nicholas cuddled on the sofa. They had passed the trio earlier and quietly made their way down.

"Give the guy some slack," he teased. "He's been searching for a way home for almost one and half centuries. He's lived like a monk and believe me, there are a lot of temptations in that planet."

"Care to explain how he lived that long?" Shego asked as she looked at him. "Incidentally, how old are _you_?"

"Older than him," he said truthfully. "We're... different."

"How different?" Shego purred. It was a shock to know that they were old enough to have been her great-grandfather but what other secrets did the duo keep to themselves?

"Different, but still the same," Nicholas smiled as he hugged her closer. He was deliberately being vague as if the answer would scare her away.

"Are you a vampire?" Shego joked making Nicholas laugh.

"Vampire? No. though I don't mind light biting when we eventually make love," he said with full confidence. It was Shego's turn to laugh.

"You're so sure you're going to get lucky," she said, pulling away from him. Nicholas grinned as he pulled her again closer.

"It's not luck, it's attraction," he punctuated by kissing her neck making her moan in pleasure. She loved every moment of it. Their banter, their teasing and their conversations, all foreplay to what they really wanted: To be one with each other.

True that the evil within her was lessened by the effects of the attitudinator but still, she was a villainess and she was bad, but she had a feeling that Nicholas was in love with her even before they met.

"Time out!" Shego grounded out as she painfully pulled free. "I'm... not ready." instead of being frustrated, Nicholas simply kissed her on the cheek and pulled her back for more cuddling time.

"I'll wait," he said in perfect understanding. "Even when I draw my last breath I would be waiting."

"That's creepingly sweet," Shego said with a half smile. "Been with Stoppable much?"

"He gets to you," Nicholas admitted. "But still, he taught this preacher the value of life and hope. Ironic isn't it? When we met he had such a sunny disposition that it felt that nothing would stand in his way. Not even the dozens of men he ticked off unintentionally."

"I thought he was wanted the world over?" she asked.

"He ticked those men off on that day alone," he smirked. "Talk about shaking the hornet's nest."

"He does have a knack of getting into trouble," Shego agreed. As she watched the trio descend down the stairs.

"How did you two get down without us noticing?" Ron asked as he looked at the sweet couple.

"Mad Dog, a stampeding heard of wildebeests would pass by you and you wouldn't notice," Nicholas teased as he stood up with Shego. "We'd better get going. I called Mrs. Possible and she's expecting us in her office."

"Do we have to?" he asked. Kim and Yori shared a giggle at his expense.

"You weren't complaining when that cute little nurse was nursing you back at Gunsmoke," Nicholas grinned making Ron, Kim and Yori frown and for different reasons. Ron frowned in irritation while Kim and Yori frowned in irritation.

"Cute little..." Yori grounded.

"Nurse?" Kim looked at Ron as if he was the bane of all women.

"Now, KP. Nicholas was just teasing," Ron glared at the Preacher who simply laughed.

"Chill, ladies. That cute little nurse was the doctor's 5 year old daughter," he said. "He was just wasn't looking. There were a few uncomfortable circumstances that questioned our preferences since we're always together."

"They thought you were gay?" Shego guffawed as she grabbed her stomach from laughter. Ever Kim and Yori laughed much to Ron's dismay.

"So there were a few times that I needed to infiltrate a party dressed as a woman. I did it before," Ron huffed at his friends' laughter.

"Oh, Stoppable-san, I always thought of you as a _Seme _and not a _Uke,"_ Yori smiled in teasing.

"Uke?" Ron was unfamiliar with the word. All he could think of was person being thrown around in Aikido. Nicholas chuckled as he looked the word up on Ron's Kimmunicator which he shared with Shego."

"I don't know," she said in thought. "I've always thought that he's weird enough to be both."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Ron grumbled at the banter. "I almost was someone's boy toy. Fortunately I run fast. Shouldn't you girls be going?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shego swayed her hips for Nicholas' benefit. "See you later, Cross-boy." Kim and Yori smiled and kissed Ron on the cheeks before they left. The two gunmen looked at the retreating forms of their women and smiled.

"What a way to go, huh Stoppable?" Nicholas said as the ladies left their field of view. Ron simply sighed and shook his head as he twisted his left wrist with his right hand.

"At least it's not with a bang," he said. "We've got that a lot from that dreadful planet."

"You liked it there," Nicholas teased the man in red. Ron couldn't deny it. He had made a lot of friends on his time in Gunsmoke. He had almost wanted to stay.

"This is home," Ron smiled, facing the Preacher with serene determination. "With her. With them. It took me a while but hey, what a century and a half?"

"I know this may come as a stupid question. It's been nagging me ever since I've agreed to your plan. What will happen when they learn what we really are?" Nicholas asked worriedly. He liked it here. He had sacrificed much just to get to this time and place. And Ron had gone through hell just to get home. It this didn't work out, what would befall them?

"We're still on Earth," Ron frowned at the thought. But then smiled again. "In any case, they might knock me over the head with something for not being careful but you're dating a plasma powered goddess and, by the looks of things, I'm... in a complicated relationship. For us being what we have become? They'd accept us. Hey, she has me for a boyfriend. Something like what we are won't change their minds or get disgusted. However, it tanks that we age slowly. I mean, at the time, being nearly immortal sounded good."

"You're not immortal," Nicholas said sullenly as he brushed his hair with his hands. "And neither am I. And how do you tell someone you care about that? 'Hi honey, despite my seemingly youthful appearance I'm as mortal as anyone else.' I don't believe she'd believe me."

"Shego's one smart woman," Ron sighed as he twisted his wrist again. "If she really loves you, she'd get past that."

"Something wrong?" Nicholas frowned as he watch his friend trying to control his hand.

"I think it's on its last legs," Ron answered quietly. "You know what, I think that trip to Mrs. Dr. P.'s sounding good right now."

"Know anyone good at cybernetics?" Nicholas said as he got his coat before heading out.

"Two, actually," Ron admitted. "But it would be so weird to just go there and ask for a favor. Especially they're the most babelicious cyber robotics geniuses around. And one of them's my friend's mom."

"What is it with this world?" Nicholas shook his head as he got Ron's duffel from his temporary room in the Possible home. "Mothers seem to be as hot as hell around here."

"Just a few. But still, you've got to love it," Ron smiled as he led his friend towards Middleton General Hospital.

"Praise the Lord for miracles," Nicholas laughed and followed his friend out. He was now sure that he had made the right choice to follow Ron home.

"I still don't get why Aunt Meryl and Aunt Millie gave you those clothes," Ron said with a wave of a hand. Before they had closed the door, Nicholas had to have the last word.

"You've been saying that for a hundred years."

/******

"Seriously, Man. You got whipped by a guy only using your own invention's mechanisms?" Motor Ed said as he calibrated his new toy to precision.

"I would not joke about that, Edward. I would have gotten Kim Possible and that Traitor if it weren't for him," Drakken hissed as planned for his next attack. "And what's that you're working on?"

"This?" Motor Ed pointed to what seemed like a large power armor with gatling guns. "Seriously dude, this would get Red and Green babe our of your rocking mullet forever, seriously."

"Well, I seriously hope it works," Drakken frowned as he went back to work. Motor Ed sniled as he looked at his cousin. He may be evil to the core, but he's still family.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," Drakken just grinned.

End of Chapter

A/n: Seme is the dominant partner in a Yaoi relationship. Sorry it it had gotten confusing. You'll know when Kim knows. Thanks for Reviewing.


	18. Treasuring Life

A/n: Warning. This chapter may not be for the faint hearted. It contains violence and not in a good way.

Treasuring Life

.

Ron Stoppable was know as many things. Buffoon, Dufus, Coward, Mad Dog, Side Kick, Monkey Master. But ever since he got sucked into the dimension vortex he was called something he had never thought possible.

Outlaw, The Humanoid Typhoon, The Stampede.

He never minded all those names. They were just that. Names. Sticks and Stones. However, people in Gunsmoke had bullets and grenades. If it weren't for Uncle Vash, Aunt Meryl and Aunt Millie, he would be dead a long time ago. What he had become was a testament to that.

Ron Stoppable became the most dangerous gunman in all of Gunsmoke. And most of the time he wasn't even shooting. Most of his scars were from the time he got close to the enemy and disabled them using his mad-fu skills. He only used his gun if there was no alternative. And he seemed to be using his gun a lot recently.

Had the world he knew change so such that the villains he knew were crazy to the point of being psychopathic? And it scared him that he thought that that was normal.

He had lived long and hard. Literally. He still couldn't believe that he had suffered much just to get home. And his salvation had met him with open arms. He had made mistakes that almost got him killed, and sometimes he had been dead for a few moments just as his will to see Kim again surfaced and essentially revived him. He had fought the temptation to kill and he had come close a few times. At one time, he hadn't really care.

A few bandits, just to draw him out, shot innocent bystanders and waited for him to show, knowing his compassion will not make him back down. Instead of the Humanoid Typhoon meeting them they saw something they never thought possible.

They saw an incarnation of death.

Ron tore through the town, searching for those who were responsible, ignoring the bullets that tore through his body. The bandits cried out of fear when they saw him go through a brick wall and fought them head on, and unarmed. They screamed as he picked them up one at a time and broke their bones as he punched, kicked and threw them around. When it was all over, half of the town was ruined but the bandits were stopped. After that, he was feared in all of Gunsmoke.

Friend and foe alike.

He went in isolation for ten years, trying to rebuild the pan dimensional vortex inducer from scratch. All he had were the remnants of the device that got sucked through the vortex with him. And finally, with a triumphant cry, he had done it.

But irony was not without a sick humor. He needed a power source powerful enough to start the darn thing up. And he would not risk a Plant to power his desire to go back home.

Plants were interdimensional beings that are a source of energy since they generate tremendous power that could power an entire town for centuries. However, Ron saw that they were alive. And they looked human. They lived in a container that looked like a gigantic light bulb And he had met Independent Plants that are more powerful than he could imagine. They could destroy the world over and over again.

He should know. He witnessed it first hand.

He hoped he had left all the craziness back in Gunsmoke. But Kim's enemies had become what he had left behind.

Dangerous, Murderous and Psychotic.

He didn't like guns. But to protect his loved ones, he would pick up his guns without hesitation and do everything and anything to protect them.

/*****

Kim sighed as the three ladies left Dr. Director's office after she had told them that GJ had information that Motor Ed was gunning for them. Shego was the first one to frown. He was the most annoying person she had ever worked with but as soon as he had joined with Drakken, he had become one of the most dangerous persons in the world.

"Things get weirder and weirder," Kim said as she looked at her friends.

"Expect the weird with that crew," Shego growled. "He would supercharge anything to create mayhem."

"He does not bathe," Yori sniffed as she elegantly walked beside them. Kim and Shego just looked at her and laughed. Trust Yori to state the obvious.

"That's the least of our worries," Kim admitted as she walked towards the access tubes. "The reports said that he had stolen a lot of ammunition and gun parts. Knowing him he would create something powerful and destructive. And we can't stop him."

"I know two guys who could," Shego mused. Kim stopped as she realized what she was talking about. Could she really let them fight their battles for them?

"We can't, Shego. This is too much for us to ask them," but Kim wasn't convinced. She knew she was right.

"Ron-chan and Wolfwood-san are the best people to fight villains with guns, Kim-chan. It would be unwise not to ask for their help," Yori said sagely.

"Hell, they'd help anyway without your permission," Shego smiled. "They got that gem, didn't they?"

"I was still miffed about that," Kim sighed as she remembered the two of them leveling the whole town just to get away. "Anyway, I'll ask them when we see them. Let's go to mom's place. They should be finished by then." Suddenly, the alarm klaxon sounded. The three women paused and waited for the announcement. It was rare that the alarm sounded. It usually meant that they were invaded or that there was trouble nearby.

"_Attention. Motor Ed is rampaging in Middleton Mall. Repeat. Motor Ed rampaging in Middleton Mall. Shots fired. Casualties are being reported. All available agents, report to the armory for arming. Agents Possible, Shego and Yori are lead agents for this mission._"

"That ominous," Shego said as she hurried to their offices. "Let's go ladies. This is a battlesuit type of a mission."

"Better call the boys," Kim relented as Yori turned on her communicator. "I hate to say this but we need their help."

/*****

"Oh Red! Come out, come out where ever you are, seriously," Motor Ed teased as he walked slowly, firing anything that moved. Ed was wearing a tight suit but that was not the weird part. On his wrists were gatling guns that rotated around his wrists and were fed by an ammo loader that trailed to two huge containers on his back. He had a bulletproof helmet that was made of clear material that didn't restrict his vision.

He knew that the fastest way to get Kim Possible into the open was to lure her in. And what faster was to do that than to create as much havoc as possible.

"Eat lead, seriously," he said as he fired at the innocent bystanders. Never caring who got hit just as long as there was blood and destruction around. "Where are you Red!" When Ed turned, he saw a surprising sight.

Standing in his was was a blond man wearing a red coat. Despite wearing yellow tinted sunglasses, he knew that he was seriously pissed.

"Seriously, wrong red, seriously," Ed aimed and fired. The man only stepped back and dodged the bullets. Ed frowned at this. Despite the fully automatic fire of his guns, he merely sidestepped to dodge it.

"Who are you? Seriously?" Ed asked. The man looked at the wounded laying around. Most of them had their kids with them and now were crying for their parents. A couple of citizens helped in pulling them out of the way. Instead of an answer, the man pulled out a large silver revolver and aimed it at him.

Motor Ed growled. He was seriously spoiling his fun, seriously. He aimed at the man in red and ust fired, hoping to get rid of him.

Later he would find out that it would be harder that he first thought.

/*****

Ron and Nicholas ran as fast as they could towards the mall. They had gotten the call from the tweebs alerting that there was trouble brewing.

"May I ask something?" Nicholas said as he followed his friend. "What's with this mall? Didn't we just stop evil here yesterday?"

"It's the most populated area at this time," Ron said as they neared the mall. "And Gj has hidden access tubes there."

"Another question," Nicholas frowned as he looked at him. "How are we on ammo?" without pausing, Ron took out his gun and opened the chamber, only to realize something important.

"I only got five shots left," he said worriedly. "Forgot to get some yesterday. You?"

"One shotgun," Nicholas cursed. "I left all of my stuff back home."

"We'll just have... to... make... do..." Ron slowed down as he saw the entrance to the mall. Nicholas stopped and pulled out his shotgun from his sleeve. He silently cursed as he saw the carnage. There were bodies all around them, they didn't have a chance to get away from what ever it was that had done this. This was worse that what they seen in Gunsmoke. The innocent had been killed and for what? And by whom? Ron silently wore his sunglasses and walked towards the mall. The silent determination in his features were set like stone. Nothing would stop him on his way towards the culprit.

Nicholas felt his communicator vibrate and answered it. "Wolfwood-san," Yori's image came into view but as soon as she saw Nicholas's sad demeanor, she realized he already knew the situation.

"Yori, get as many medical teams as you can on the double," Nicholas said quietly and sadly to her. "Get Kim and yourself here quickly, Ron's going to lose it."

"Hai, Wolfwood-san," Yori understood.

"And Yori?" Nicholas sighed as he followed his friend in. "It's not pretty." Yori closed her eyes and silently cursed the man responsible for this. When she opened them, there was a steel firmness in them that he always saw in battle hardened people. Turning his communicator off, he paused to compose himself before heading in.

He knew that Ron wasn't taking this well. He could see his eyes glow a bright shade of blue as he looked for the man responsible for this. Ron never had to kill anyone before, but he came close. Nicholas barely stopped him the last time and it took Ron almost forever to come to terms of what he almost did.

When they heard the sounds of automatic gunfire, they both sprinted towards the sound, and they were not prepared to what they saw.

Bodies were scattered everywhere. It was worse that what they was outside. Men, women and children were lying dead. All because that a single madman was shooting at them.

"Oh Red! Come out, come out where ever you are, seriously," the man taunted.

Nicholas saw him. The man was shooting everything that moved. Enraged, he was about to shoot the man when he saw something that made him stop.

Monique was huddled behind one of the pillars, hiding from the man while trying to protect a wounded girl from the flying debris. He then holstered his shotgun on Ron's empty holster as he pulled out his revolver and rushed to help the ladies. Only when he reached them did Nicholas notice that the wounded girl was their friend Tara.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas asked as he dropped to his knees and slid towards the girls. Monique was crying as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Tara's wound was bad. Nicholas knew from experience that if did nothing in the next few seconds, she would die.

"Help us, C.T." Monique pleaded, using one of Ron's nicknames given to him. "She's dying."

"Not if I can help it," Nicholas took out his coat and made a makeshift pillow. "Now Monique, do you trust me?" when the girl nodded only then did Nicholas smile. "Keep her calm. This is going to hurt me more than it would hurt her." He then placed his hand over her wound and it glowed. Monique was shocked to see his hand glow and when she looked at his face, his eyes were pure yellow. If she wasn't concerned about Tara she would also notice that his hair was starting to dim.

Nicholas knew he was vulnerable as he healed Tara. He only wished that Ron would be all right.

*****/

Motor Ed was terrified. The man simply charged and shot him on his faceplate. He had thought that he heard one shot but three bullets were imbedded on his bulletproof helmet. Was this the man Drew told him about?

Ed aimed his gun and fired at his direction. But he couldn't hit him. He fired and fired but couldn't hit the man in red. The man fired again and struck his ammo feeder making his arm cannons man then threw the revolver away and drew another gun from the same holster?

Ed was baffled. How did the dude draw two guns from the same holster? He didn't have time to contemplate this since the man was already shooting at him. Ed used his cannons as shields but the bullets had quite a punch and destroyed his cannons.

Ed immediately took his ammo box from his back and it suddenly converted into a mini rocket launcher. He didn't have time to aim. He just fired at the man's general direction. As the missiles zeroed in on him, the man threw the gun away and pointed his left arm towards the oncoming projectiles.

And what Motor Ed saw blew his mind and his missiles away.

The man's wrist suddenly slid to its side. His forearm opened partially and came out a barrel of a gun that positioned itself on top of the forearm as it closed. The hand was now gripping a trigger and handle and he began shooting at the missiles.

The blast of the exploded missiles knocked Ed back and he promptly fell down from the force. And when he sat up, he saw the man walking menacingly towards him. It was slow and painful to see such a man walking towards him. Ed never had been afraid in his entire life and this mad was scaring him shitless.

"You killed them," the man in red growled. "For what?"

"They're just in the way!" Ed shouted, trying to remove his fear by shouting. "All I wanted was Red."

"You got him," the man shot both his kneecaps, preventing him from running away. Ed shouted in pain. He didn't expect that. Until now all good guys he faced were honorable. This man was simply primal.

"I'll make sure that you'll never kill a single soul ever again," the man in red said as he knelt over Ed and pressed the barrel of his gun arm on his protective headpiece.

"Don't. I don't want to die," Ed said in fear as he soiled himself. The man growled as he pushed the barrel on the bulletproof material until it cracked.

"And what a bout them?" the man shouted. "Didn't they deserve to live?" the man pulled the trigger and Ed closed his eyes, expecting the worse until he heard an unmistakable sound of a click. Ed began smiling. He ran out of bullets! But before he could act, the man had retracted his gun and began punching his face with his gun arm.

Ed was shocked as each punch cracked his helmet more. The man he never knew punched and punched until his fist deteriorated from the force. But he wasn't finished. With an animalistic roar, the man grabbed his destroyed hand and pulled.

Metal snapped and groaned and finally with one mighty pull, detached his arm from its connecting elements. And then he began using it as a club and started pummeling Ed.

The man kept on hitting Ed's helmet, trying to destroy it and get into the flesh. He never noticed that he was gathering an audience which no one ever knew how to stop the man in red.

Then it happened. The bulletproof helmet was destroyed with the remains of his mechanical arm. But that was not enough. The man in red started punching the man using his good arm. His rage building with every punch. It seemed that he would not stop. Not until the man suffered a long and agonizing death.

That is until two set of dainty arms wrapped around him that he stopped. His anger ebbed as he saw two girls embracing him and burying their head on his body.

"He had enough Ron," Kim said as she cried, trying to keep his love from killing.

"He is not worth it, Ron-san," Yori said softly as her grip on him tightened. Ron, shakily looked at Ed who was already unconscious. He had forgotten himself in his rage. Forgot that he must treasure it despite the blackness of its soul.

With Kim and Yori at his side, he wept.

End of chapter.

A/n: Please review. Thanks


End file.
